


Songs About Sex

by wifeofstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arcade, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Frontman Tony, Ironwidow friendship goals, J Cole, Jamie Foxx - Freeform, Japan, Las Vegas, London, M/M, Manager Stephen, New York, Nudes, Paris - Freeform, Peter is Tony's assistant, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Stark entertainment, Stephen practically sleeps in suits, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony x Quentin, Tony's still hella smart, Touring, Valencia, Venice, adapts the mcu timeline, and a professional thot, and songwriter, band au, beach, bts - Freeform, different ages, korea - Freeform, stephen has a past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark
Summary: The Avengers have had a dry spell since their last EP. That is until the frontman of The Mysterios, Quentin Beck, posts a naked picture of Tony Stark for the world to see. To their new manager, Stephen Strange, this is only an opportunity.





	1. Chantaje

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so tired bro but I'm excited for you all to read this.

The halls of the Stark tower are always familiar, of course they are, he practically grew up in the place and he lives in it half the time. What doesn’t feel familiar is that he knows behind the doors ahead of him are the band, his band. It’s been almost a year since the tour for the Homecoming EP ended and since then they’ve been scattered about. Thor and Bruce went traveling, each of Thors instagram posts for the last few months seem to be backdropped by a different, rural land. Clint spends whatever time he can with his fiance in ass knows where and Steve is a blank, probably spending time with his beloved Barnes. The only person Tony’s seen regularly is Natasha; he’s closer to her than anyone else and while she does float from one place to another there’s always time for them to meet up for lunch or coffe and discuss music or whatever stupid thing he had done that week. 

So when he walks into the bands lounge it's strange to see everyone there, sat around the same way they always were back in the good old days. Everybody says hi all at once and he starts to make his way around the circle; squeezing an arm around a less timid looking Bruce, clasping hands with Clint and slapping him on the back, enduring a bone crushing hug from Thor, nodding briefly to Steve and finally pinching Natashas cheek before sitting on the floor with his legs tucked under the low chabudai table in the centre of their circle of couches and bean bags. It seems the same, the space around them hasn't changed after all; the kitchen at the far left of the long room, the L couch and tv to the right, the back wall lined with framed pictures of their album covers, of them together, performing, or hanging out, or talking to fans, or recording in the studio. All the same. 

They look different though. Clint apparently decided mohawks are back in, Bruce, as he already noticed, seems a lot less shrunk in on himself, he has more presence, and Steves changed the most, his hair a lot longer and he has a full beard. He has to wonder if anything has changed on the inside, for any of them, a year can do a lot to them, 2016 proved that. 

“It’s good to see you Tony, how was Korea?” Bruce asks. He and Natasha might be the closest and oldest friends but they couldn't share the instrumental connection he and Bruce have, literally. There are few things he enjoys more than just being in a room with Bruce and playing, composing. It’s refreshing to see him again. 

“Really awesome. I’m kinda sad I had to come back” And it wasn't just Korea, before and after that he was everywhere, showing his face at Rhodes’ tour to sing his part in the outro song; Tony Stank. He really appreciates the name. It’s a song close to both their hearts though, about how they helped each other after Tony and Steve's ugly breakup. Around the same time he was in an accident and while Tony helped him rehabilitate his legs Rhodey helped him rehabilitate his mind. It was in one of those moments that an old FedEx guy gave his friend the inspiration for the title of the track. 

“I watched the award show, your Korean was really good” Nat praises.

“Practiced for two days straight” He smiles, thinking about writing his speech, then translating it, and practicing it during meals, walks outside, car journeys. He even bothered the nice receptionist at his hotel to help him. If he was going to be on a Korean award show he wasn't going to Westernise it, and it went fairly well. He was invited to present best group. 

“Can you believe BTS was actually surprised when they won?” She shakes her head in disbelief as she lightly plucks the strings of her black electric guitar. 

“I know, one of the camera guys even told me where to stand when they got up on stage and neither of us had seen the card” Tony agrees.

“So, you had lunch, what were they like?” Natasha leans forward, putting her guitar next to her. He posted a picture of them all at a noodle house on Instagram so the question is expected. 

“As unreal as you’d expect, they're also so nice, seemed really happy to hang out with me. I got Namjoon's number, which I’m over the moon about. How have you lot been? Have you met the new manager?” His grin fades thinking about it. The very word manager casts a black mist around him, after Obie. 

However he also understands why Pepper hired a new one, Thaddeus Ross wasn't good for their vision and if they wait much longer to appear in the limelight they might fade out completely, lose their fans passion, and therefore their own. 

Natasha's mouth twists. “Yea he’s…”

Tony feels doom throw a stone at his stomach at her face. “That's not a good facial expression”

“He's kind of a robot” Bruce finishes for her. Doom turns to liquid and washes him black.

All he’s ever wanted is a good manager, with a heart. It seems they don’t exist. “Oh great, Ross 2.0”

Steve's hairy face frowns thoughtfully. “But somehow nothing like him”

“Oh god Tony” Clint, who tuned out and went on his phone a while ago is now looking at it with eyes falling out of his face. The man swallows. 

Tony swallows too, “What?”

“Come look at his”

Tony unravels and sits heavily on the couch next to Clint, leaning over to look at his phone. At first he doesn't really know what he's looking at, then the visual information sets in. It’s an Instagram post, by Quentin, the lead singer of The Mysterios and someone Tony knows well in a specific kind of way. The picture is of him, it’s Tony and he's completely naked. He’s facing away from the camera but that's definitely his back and butt if his slightly turned head isn't enough indication of the identity. He didn't even know Quentin took that picture. Now its on Instagram and it has been for an hour. 

“That's not good” He mumbles, trying to figure out how to feel. Violated is there, but he isn't really mortified, scared or embarrassed, maybe because it's a great picture, maybe because fame kills some things as it takes you to the top. 

“Not good Tony? This is terrible, you need to call him right now!” Clint urges. 

“Oh, wow” Bruce says from behind them, glasses on and squinting to get a better view of Tony’s crack. It appears the whole band is looking at the picture from behind the couch.

“Dude he tagged you in it!” Clint exclaims further, after tapping the image and watching Tony’s handle pop up right over his ass. 

“The caption also says ‘on grey days like these we need to remember the moments of sunshine we have’”

“We can read Thor” He retorts, internalising just how big of a move Quentin's just made. So big he could get prosecuted, since he didn't get any consent to actually post the picture. It’s puzzling, trying to figure out why he’s done it. And not just that, why has he been so blatant in showing that it is him, and left it up for so long. It must be a ploy, but to what end?

“You know where he lives don't you? We can pay him a visit” Thor suggests, and while he looks placid he knows exactly how that would play out. His 6’3 Australian friend would throw Quentin out a window that that’ll be all. 

“Tony” A voice he’d recognise in death.

“Hey Pep, long time” He smiles, waves, realises she looks very unhappy, and puts his hand back in his lap. Death might come a lot sooner than he anticipated. 

“Come with me”

Obediently he follows her retreating form into the corridor. She doesn't stop, heels briskly clicking against the marble floor, so he has to jog to catch up. 

“Of all people Tony, of all people you choose the lead singer of your biggest rival band. There are almost 8 billion people on this earth”

“Well a large amount are underage and elderly. I’d rather not with that”

Pepper takes an incredibly deep breath. They step into the elevator. “Stephen says this is a good thing. He better be right, or you won’t have arms to drive you to that assholes house or any for that matter” 

“I can still walk with no arms. Also who’s Stephen?”

Pepper glares so hard his skin sets on fire. “Your new manager”

“First manager with a regular name, how different”

They step out on the meetings floor. “Well don't speak too soon, his surname is Strange”

“Yea? What is it?”

Pepper makes the most exaggerated exasperated sound he’s heard from her in a while as she opens the door to one of the smaller conference rooms for him. When he steps inside there's a guy, arched over a laptop. Most likely Stephen.

When he looks up the atmosphere changes completely. He feels like he’s just stepped out into light rain, he feels like he's looking into the eyes of a tiger. Nick always said that when faced with a tiger the safest thing to do is stay completely still, so he does. 

“Um hi I’m Ton-”

“Stephen Strange. Take a seat” He straightens and Tony finds he's definitely facing a tiger. The mans green eyes assess him, top to bottom, like sizing pray. His face is angular, uniquely so, like some kind of advanced iteration of human, and the suit he wears cuts him with straight edges. 

When he turns to the screen at the front of the room Tony feels like he can finally breathe, and realise the man is rather rude; no smile, no handshake, no formality. Usually when he first meets people they’re excessively accommodating. The difference stands out like blood on a white floor.

“I’ve been thinking about that picture” He says once he and Pepper are sitting on opposite sides of the oval table. Stephen’s tall, not all tall people loom. He looms. 

“Do you usually tell a guy you like his nudes when you first meet him?” Tony smirks and waits for a reaction in the inhuman that stands before him. 

“Don't make jokes. I won't laugh at them” He believes him. The man doesn't even twitch as he pins him under a cold gaze. “I want to turn the picture into money” 

“Shouldn't we get lawyers involved? Take it down?” Pepper intervenes.

“Yes but give it another hour, just to build excitement” 

“Excuse me shouldn't I be making the choice?”

Stephen seems to remember he exists, watching him quietly for a moment. “You don't seem very shaken by the events Mr Stark”

“Well no. I’m at the prime of my life” He shrugs, all celebrities go through this at some point and at 28 he’s happy it's now. Of course Quentin's motives still are a question; being famous himself he should know that it won't damage Tony enough to take him out of the game, it's a wasted play.

“I suggest a tour, songs about sex, with the picture as our leading promotion”

Tony frowns. “Songs about… sex?”

“Yes. You and the band have songs centred around or referencing sex” He says like he thinks Tony's stupid. He can't just say that and expect it to be taken in stride with no questions. 

“Stephen many of their fans are young” Pepper says tentatively, like the man isn't the bluntest person they've ever come across. 

“So tickets are only sold to 16+” He retorts like he was waiting for the question.

“Also we can't use the picture” Tony informs. 

“Obviously not, we’ll re-shoot it and obstruct censored zones” Stephen makes a vague gesture at him and he feels disregarded in a way he hasn't been since he was a teen jacked full of drugs. 

“Okay, we’re investors, sell your idea to us” Pepper instructs. He nods and slips his hands in his pockets. It seems he actually has some kind of respect for her, likely because as the CEO of Stark Entertainment she’s his boss. But he should note that as the majority shareholder of the company Tony is above both of them. 

“Pop up shows, America and Europe, small arenas, between 2 and 10 thousand seats each. We make a set list of songs about sex, sex sells. People won't stop talking about The Avengers for weeks, even months if we play it right. All the arenas will definitely sell out and if we close the show with a teaser for your upcoming album we have the world hooked. Right now is the perfect springboard” 

He and Pepper exchange a look. No words are needed for him to tell she’s sold on it, no words are needed for her to tell he’s sold too. His mind already runs with ideas around the theme; colours, performance elements, outfits. May and Jane are going to have the best time. 

Suddenly Stephens attention is on him. The man isn't smiling, not even close, but he’s looking at him without malice and that’s when he realises this weapon of a man is gorgeous. He’s stunning in a perfect, unattainable way, like a statue carved with the skill of Michelangelo and bestowed with the glow of the gods themselves.

“Are you in or are you out?”

“I’m in”

The attentions gone, it feels like a shift in tectonic plates. “Perfect. I have a photoshoot scheduled for you in two days. I’ve got my eye on six venues. I want you to write-”

“Hey now hold your horses big boy. First of all, how did you know I’d agree and second does the band know about this?” He knows they don't, of course not, they only just discovered the pictures existence. 

“Well It’s a brilliant idea is it not?” The way Stephen peers down at him reminds him of a cartoonish detective. “You talk to the band. We’ll make do without anyone who doesn't want to come”

Tony snorts. New guy of course doesn't quite get it. “All of us together is what makes us successful. We can't leave people behind” 

“Your name is all we need to sell seats”

It dawns on Tony that Stephen knows exactly what he’s dealing with but he’s decided still to throw it out for what he thinks its best. His beauty turns cold in Tony’s eyes. He’s corporate, he wants profit, he doesn't care about the music. Tony has low standards when it comes to being pleased by those around him but such a clear lack of passion for music turns him inside out. It’s all about the music, it’s all about feeling something creating it and having others feel their own things for it. It’s not about sales for him, sales don't make a voice that causes shivers, sales don't create piano notes that melt the soul.

“Are you for real?” If he sounds upset he doesn't care. 

Of course Pep picked up on it. “What is it that you wanted Tony to write?” She’s always been a good preventer. He’s not cooling down though.

“A list of songs, about sex. Some of them can be existing songs, we aren't performing an album. Don't worry about how many songs and the order, you and I will sort that tomorrow morning” 

Tony stands and traps Stephen in his stare. He isn't the only one who can play powerful. He’s not the only predator in the jungle. “Tomorrow morning. You better impress me” 

With that he leaves, and doom follows him like a shadow. 

No heart.

________

He wakes to sharp buzzing, it feels like a bee is lodged in his ear but its just his phone, he can just about see its outline through the fog of sleep as it nears the end of the dresser.

“Hello?” his voice comes through like gravel. 

“It’s Stephen, where are you?” The voice on the phone says. Tony holds the device away from him and squints at its blinding light to see that it’s 8 am and he’s not ready for life. 

“In bed” he groans after putting the phone on loudspeaker and turning onto his back. 

“I’m coming up, let me in” The phone call cuts.

At first Tony just lies limp, then he remembers that he lives in the tower and Stephen’s only an elevator ride away. In a disoriented heap be rolls out of bed and fumbles with the panel on the wall to lift the blinds of his wall to wall window. The light that bursts in seems like it’s trying to eat him alive. 

The first thing he can find is a white T shirt with Ragnarok printed on it in 80’s font that's infinitely too big for him since he ‘borrowed’ it from Thor, and adding navy gym shorts, he wanders into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face in hopes it’ll somewhat wake him up. He can't bring himself to care that his hair looks like it was blow dried the opposite way it's supposed to be when he so badly needs coffee. 

On the kitchen counter he encounters the notepad he wrote his setlist in and turns on the coffee makers with no worries. After all, he only cares about presentability when he wants to seduce someone. Strangely Stephen is exactly the kind of guy Tony would beg to sleep with; he’s confident, dark, handsome, authoritative, ruthless, he’s danger and power. 

Maybe sleeping with Quentin was a mistake. It definitely was, but he’s passionate about his craft. He won't sleep with a sellout like Stephen. 

Just as he’s done pouring his coffee the panel next to the elevator flashes orange informing him of a request for entry, he lounges over and accepts the request, sipping hot coffee and wiggling his bare toes as he waits for the doors to open. They do, and Stephen steps in, black suit red tie and just as much of a storm as he was the first time. 

He looks at his t shirt emotionlessly. “Good EP”

Tony crosses his arms and raises a brow at the man. He’s right, Ragnarok is brilliant, it’s like reliving your childhood 80’s hits with a breath of modern air weaving between the beats. Thor deserves more credit for producing it than he got. “Oh so you are remotely interested in music?”

“Did you write the list?” He looks over his shoulder as if the notepad will have a big red arrow pointing right at it. 

“Coffee? Just made it” He signals for Stephen to follow him to the kitchen and points at the stool on the outer side of the bar. 

“No I don't drink coffee, thank you though” He sits wordlessly and Tony notices his eyes are blue this time. Maybe they always were, maybe they're green and he’s half asleep. Stephen is more puzzling every second.

“Tea? I have green and the fruity purple one”

“I’ll have green thanks” He replies absently. He seems to have remembered he has manners overnight. 

He’s about to look for tea bags when he also notices those mysterious eyes are hooked on the piano at the other end of the floor. “I had that piano in my family home. It’s really something special” 

“You play?” He asks, clasping his hands together on the counter. Tony hadn't realised the mans hands are striped with scars, from his nail beds to underneath the sleeve of his blazer. He turns to making tea to hide his confusion at the sight. They look mean, like they've been clawed by a werewolf or licked by blue flames. They look like a lot of pain. 

“The first instrument I ever learned, my mum taught me. I’m not Bruce good but I love it”

There’s a silence neither of them bother to fill and when Tony turns with the steaming mug in his hand Stephen isn't reading the list right next to him, instead he seems far away, until he doesn't. “Doesn't matter how good you are as long as the music you make makes you happy” 

Tony almost drops both his mugs. 

Who is this man? This man who would separate a band for money but says things like that. There has to be a war within him, two sides that fight for control, the creative and the logical. Maybe yesterday was an off day for him. Maybe today is. 

“I saw Steve on my way, he said you’re all onboard”

Tony nods. He still has forty unread messages on the group chat of Clint, Natasha and Thor arguing about who has the most sex appeal. Tony was part of the discussion, until he posted a screenshot of the now deleted but very public nude of his and called it a mic drop. 

“Stephen you’re young” He says, placing the mug in front of him. Now that Stephens on his turf and seemingly less feral than before it’s about time some mysteries are solved. 

“Older than you” He points out. Tony analyses the man's completely unblemished face and assumes he can't be any older than 30, therefore isn't much older than him.

Tony leans on the counter, getting up close and personal. “How are you managing such a big group already? What made Pepper hire you? What's your experience?”

“Oh there are two interviews?,” He sips tea, “I managed Christine Palmer”

“Shut up. Really? She’s great” Christine is the new Adele of their generation, probably the most powerful female singer there is, yet her voice also floats among angels. Regardless it couldn't have been easy to bring her up to the level of fame she has because she doesn't have the bells and whistles; the catchy upbeat tunes, dance moves, shows. She stands in front of a microphone and she sings her heart out and that's it. Tony understands why Pepper was drawn to him. 

“You didn't look me up? At all?” Being so close Tony realises that Stephens eyes aren't green, they're crystal blue, but the centre of his iris’ are stained hazel. It’s interesting.

“Well no, I’m a busy guy” he drinks his coffee and figures he could have. All he did after leaving the meeting was work on some stuff for the Infinity album, write the set list and watch a rom com. 

“Is this the list?” Stephen reaches for the notepad and slides it in front of him.

“No that’s for my groceries”

The way Stephen glares up makes him smile. 

“Okay so you have three Jamie Foxx songs and one J Cole. Three for one artist is a lot”

“I called Jamie he said he’s happy with it. You can sort out the legal”

“Well that’s great. However one of the songs has Twista in it and J Cole is also a rapper. To my knowledge you are not”

“Which is why Rhodeys coming with us. He’s finishing his tour in a few days and it’s a great opportunity to get some of our fans to dip into his work”

“Alright, grab a pen and make three columns” Tony does as he’s told on a new page.“We should do the covers in the first act, like a warm up segment before your own stuff” 

“Okay I’ll put Power Trip and DJ Play A Love Song first, then in between Rhodey can perform his own work so the rest of us have a few minutes to prepare for Slow then Storm” He writes his outline down as he explains it.

“That's five songs, good. Now I see you have three solo songs”

“We don't have to do those, It’s just that I ran out of band songs that were about sex”

Stephen shakes his head insistently. A strand of his hair falls out of place and hangs over his forehead. “No it's great that you did, act two can be your stuff” 

Tony’s mind jerks and he finally feels fully awake. He straightens, “Wait shouldn't the band be here?”

Stephen sighs and visibly deflates. “How many times are you going to ask that?”

“I feel bad just making plans without them then asking them to agree” He’s transported back to one of the worst times of his life, the making of the Civil War album. He didn't let Wanda feature on it because she rammed his car on a visit to the tower. It sounds trivial, that's what Steve said, yelled, when he heard, but he didn't see what Tony saw, the look in her eyes. She did it on purpose and nobody believed him. 

He doesn't want to relive that time, he doesn't want to cause another war within them. 

“They trust you creatively. You’re the most creative one in fact” Stephen points out behind the rim of his cup, it brings Tony back to the present. 

“Are you saying I’m your favourite?” He jokes, repeating like a mantra that it isn't 2016 anymore, his life isn't crumbling around him anymore. 

“No” He flicks back to the set list page probably as an exit to the conversation. Tony ignores the social queue. 

“Who is then? I know straight men like Clint and of course they love Natasha, she’s beautiful. Sub gay men like Thor and Steve obviously and more masculine gay men like, well, me. So which one are you?”

“None” He replies curtly, gaze down. 

“Asexual, interesting”

He looks up sharply. A tiger on defence, not attack. “No I mean I don’t have a bias, it would be unprofessional”

“Who do you dislike the most? If its Steve you can tell me, we can hate him together” He smiles encouragingly. Tony wouldn't say he hates his ex but he definitely has no trust or respect for him. It happens when the decision is made to be unfaithful. 

Stephen considers, tilting his head slightly. “He does dress like a 50 year old dad and that's somewhat sad” 

It’s petty but the comment fills him with joy. “That's the attitude! So, Act II?”

“Yea, following the structure we need one more main song and a filler. I suggest we put something in from The Futurist” He leans back and awaits his answer. Tony doesn't know what to say for a moment. 

“I'm surprised you’ve even heard of it. Also it has no sex songs” He points out. The Futurist does mean a lot to him, it’s the album he produced straight out of rehab, the first one he ever made that he actually remembers doing. It’s different though, the songs aren't pop and rock and his voice hadn’t fully recovered from the explosion in Afghanistan so he doesn't hit any high notes. And its sales were the lowest he’s experienced in his whole career, lower than the Iron Man 2 album. 

“Well… Hannah could work” He’s surprised Stephen knows it well enough to name drop so quickly.

“I could just grab another song from the Iron Man 1 album” He offers. 

Stephens face contrasts in disgust. “God no it's terrible. It’s bad enough there's already two of them”

“Thank you?” Tony knows what Stephen means, the first three songs of the album hurt to listen to, being so poppy and empty and about girls and money. Nobody outside of Rhodey has ever told him to his face that the songs are terrible though, so it’s a struggle to know how to take that.

“Shame the B Side of the album isn't about sex” Stephen ads, confirming Tony’s suspicions that it is the A side that lets it down. The last song on it, I Am Iron Man, is probably Tony’s biggest solo song and rightly so, its epic, a culmination and a promise that he’s done being a druggie, that he’s going to be an artist, a role model. 

“Alright we need an intermission song, since this act is about you are there any songs about you that can be performed?”

“Hm, Big Guy part 1?” 

Stephen snorts. “The Nick Fury isn't going to come on tour with us”

“We can just play the music video on the screens, the song isn't long”   
Tony’s received few truly good gifts in life and one of them is that song, a gift from Nick to him, a song about the potential he saw in Tony when all he could see was his next fix. He never deserved that man, he is of all things the best gift. 

“Yea you’re not wrong” At the agreement Tony writes the songs down, starting with Vegas and ending with Hannah.

“We have two songs left” He realises on reviewing the list. 

“We can work with that, put Thor’s guitar solo from Ragnarok in after Natalie as the interlude, then you can do Grand Master and add a song from the new album to end the show”

“The Fall or Make God Bleed? Those are the only two that are finished” He’s been writing and composing bits of Dust with Pete but the plan they have requires contribution from everyone. As for Titan, its written, but The Guardians and them haven't been able to get in the studio yet. The rest of the songs don't exist, not yet. 

“I haven't heard it, you tell me” Again, Stephen isn't smiling, but it’s the most open he’s been since they've met, his body language relaxed and eyes non threatening. It’s comfortable in a confusing way. 

“Make God Bleed actually has lyrics, it’ll create more anticipation” with that he writes it down and the set list is done. He takes a picture of it and sends it to the chat with a question mark caption.

“Alright that's it. I suggest you take that to your stylist and choreographer and get a start on planning. I’ll talk to lawyers all day” Stephen stands and stretches his arms over his head, letting out a groan it’s far too early for Tony to hear. 

“Sounds really fun. How is everything going on venues?” He asks as they walk back to the elevator, annoyed that he has to look up at him so much. He’s got his work cut out for him with Thor and Steve and now the roster of giraffe men increases around him. 

“I should have Vegas and New York secured by tomorrow. I’ll email the whole team as soon as I’ve locked them down so you can work around the environments” He adjusts his tie in the silver reflection of the elevator. God knows why, it was already too impeccable. 

“Wow aren't you a hard working kid”

“Older than you” He throws over his shoulder as he steps into the open elevator, turning to face him. 

“Later Stephen” Tony smiles. He would have liked it if Stephen smiled too. 

_____

Tony busts into Mays studio equipped with coffee and a big grin. "How's my best girl?" 

"Tony! I've missed you" she bursts from her seat and takes him in a tight hug. 

"Course you have" he kisses her forehead before they part and puts the two cups down on the table. He's missed her too of course, May, wise and witty.

"Pete has too, he can't wait to see you" she says, accepting the paper cup she's given. 

"Where is he?" He wishes he could have taken Peter with him on Rhodeys tour, the guy would have had the time of his life, he loves touring.

"He'll come by tomorrow" she sits and he takes that as a queue to do the same. 

"He probably shouldn't, I'm doing a nude shoot apparently"

Her brows go up. "Oh then I'll definitely be there" 

"Don't I'll get to excited" he winks. 

"So the new manager visited me" the smile is distinct. He knows what's to come, "He's handsome"

"Yea very" he admits. That man probably makes people faint at the sight of him. 

She plays with the tape measure around her neck with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You've been single for almost 2 years"

"Why do you try to set me up with every man you see?" 

She shrugs. "It's fun"

"So what did he say?" 

"To not hold back, to make a statement. And also to listen to you, as if I didn't know that" she huffs, leaning back into her chair. 

"He really seems to be into my artistic direction" now that he thinks of it Stephens only been on the job for two days and he's given Tony autonomy like Ross and Obie never did. The set list was a collaborative moment he's never experienced before with a manager. 

"You're definitely his favourite" she whispers, giddy from mouth to eyes.

"Piss off. Here's the set list" he pulls the notepad from the inside pocket of his blazer and slides it in front of her. She takes one look at it and stretches across the marked table to pull her laptop in front of her and open up YouTube. Dj Play a Love song plays shortly after, low enough that they can talk over it.

"What do you want for this segment then?" She unhooks her round glasses from her sweater and puts them on while opening a notebook and clicking a pen, ready to create. 

"Well I was thinking Rhodey and I could coordinate"

"Good idea, well he would look good in tan, tan and white outfits, maybe a tan suit, you wear the bottoms he wears the top, with white. Or maybe grey, that's his signature colour" she taps the paper with the nib. Tony loves to see her burst creatively like this. 

"There are six shows, we can wear a different colour at each one"

Her eyes almost sparkle. "Yes you can! Tan, grey, red, navy, pink and gold"

Tony shakes his head in disbelief. "Your mind works so fast"

May doesn't reply right away, instead writing down notes, opening Pinterest and changing the song to Slow in what seems like one continuous motion. 

There's so much that I wanna do, to you, it starts. 

May nods slowly as his dear friend Jamie continues explaining how his night is going to go in the very first verse. "Okay this one is sexy"

"Wait till you hear Storm" 

"So what does Mr Stark want to wear for Act II part 2?" She breaks to drink coffee before poising her pen at the ready again.

"I don't know about Slow but I have a vision for Storm. There's mist blowing out on the stage, Bruce sits at his piano, centre stage, and I'm laying on it" he can see it so clearly when he closes his eyes. 

May leans forward, intrigued. "What else do you see?" 

"Diamonds. And like trench coats" 

She flops back. "You lost me honey. What who are we gonna impress with a trench coat?" 

"Trench coat dresses are coming in" 

May snaps her fingers and dives into her laptop, searching on Pinterest and finding a wealth of inspiration. There's white silk dresses, ones that almost touch the floor, leather, gold, off the shoulder. May doesn't just make notes this time, she starts sketching shoulders and hems and skirts. She's alive and he's so glad he found her.

"You know what we need with this right? Diamond boots" she says after a minute of wordless sketching. 

"And jewellery, chokers are sexy" Tony points out while he swirls his half full cup. May nods and makes more notes. 

"Next, next… Vegas and Gone In The morning. I'm envisioning your looks from the music videos but sexier. You know, silk shirts and lots of collarbone" it's a good idea. He doesn't protest it. 

"You ready for the exciting one? It's Surrender"

"Oh I'm tying you up in something" she scribbles more notes, filling the messy yet artform of a page. 

"I'm glad we agree, I was thinking high necks and dress shirts with harnesses" that's what the song is, it's all about being tied down, restricted, controlled, and why he loves it. 

"I'm going to make you look like Christian Grays dirtiest dreams don't worry. What else have we got?"

"There's Natalie" Natalie. The song written for the Iron Man two album about when he and Natasha first met. He was hooked, she was moulded to fit everything he wanted. He chased her, but in his chase he discovered she wasn't real, she was hiding behind what she thought he wanted her to be. 

"I'm putting Nat in a leather jumpsuit and she's going to look hot." 

"She also wears that nice red dress in the video, and the leopard one" May notes those down under the jumpsuit as he says them.

"Tony the tank top! We have to get you in the tank top. And the racing outfit, oh and those block heels. Wow that album was a visual experience" when Iron Man 2 was put out Tony was 19 and had just gotten back into drugs, that didn't mean all his time in the gym was wasted though, and so the black tank top became one of his most iconic looks.

He said to himself back then that it was okay he wasn't the man he said he would be in I Am Iron Man, that his heart was playing up because of the Afghanistan bomb and he decided he might as well kill himself off doing what he loved, surrendering to drugs. 

Then Nick fixed everything and he decided that he won't waste a second miracle. Clean since. 

"You're hot too Parker" 

"And the Grand Master is last, amazing, Ragnarok was one of the best things I ever worked on. It's going to be difficult to recreate the outfits in a performance setting"

"I thought that, but what if we strip them down, all just wear primary colours? It doesn't even matter what it is, suits, jumpers, dresses, just a nice mix of yellow, blue and red" 

Ideas flow, sketches are made, and Tony leaves May to work an hour later, happy with their results. 

His next task of the day is to see Jane about choreography but when he checks his phone she's messaged him to come to the studio at 8pm, so he has eight hours to kill. 

He heads to the Avengers lounge and lies lopsided on a beanbag to look at his phone. His tag on Twitter is unsurprisingly very active in discourse about the nude. Many tweets condemn Quentin for violating Tony's privacy, others condemn Tony for being a slut. More are just excited or surprised that he and Quentin might be an 'item'.

The truth is that they met at a restaurant, when he and the team were celebrating the success of Homecoming over Asian delicacies. He'd come across all the Mysterios before; Loki, Bucky and Wanda, but not Quentin. Quentin who introduced himself to him when he was on his way to the bathroom with a big smile and nothing but praise for his work. Tony was struck.

When the man invited him out for drinks two weeks later he couldn't say no, and when he asked him to come to his house after he didn't want to say no. And that's how it started, late nights and actions hidden by the veil of shadows. 

There were never feelings, not for Tony anyway, but Quentin, tall and attractive with stormy blue eyes had Tony addicted for a while, to a point he would cut spending time with Peter short if Quentin wanted to see him. It was the music that pulled him out though, it's always the music.

Once the timestamps of tweets exceed yesterday the posts are pictures of him and Rhodey at the airport four days ago, with Happy behind them in those generic sunglasses he thinks make him look menacing. 

There's also a lot of posts in block capitals including pictures of him and BTS hugging on stage and pictures from all of their accounts at the noodle house speculating collaborations and praising friendship.

Older than those are tweets of him and Rhodes tour. He hasn't seen the official videos or images so it's his first time witnessing HD close ups of his neck straining when he's belting out lyrics or the sweat on his face from when they performed the charity concert in East Africa. The heat was unreal. 

Just then Bruce walks into the room and the conversation goes to the Infinity album pretty much straight away. They throw around ideas for Dust and subsequently end up in the studio, trying out piano instrumentals on Bruce's part and guitar melodies on Tony's. 

They spend three hours in there without even feeling them and leave for late lunch satisfied. That's when they start talking about life; Bruce has some crazy stories about his adventure with Thor, like escaping a forest fire, wearing disguises to escape fans, meeting Valkyrie, and Thor's scary sister, the death of his father. 

Of course he asks Tony about Quentin, and he tells his friend the story. Nobody knew except Peter and Nick. Now everybody does.

He and Bruce part with a promise from the man to start learning the set list for the tour and at six he heads over to the towers gym. It's massive, takes up a whole floor, which makes sense because it's for all employees in the towers 90 floors. It's quite empty, since most people are working or about to go home, but Natasha's there, of course. 

They work out together, spot each other, spar, talk about the tour. Apparently she'll be coming with him to see Jane and the whole band is having a meeting with May tomorrow. It's strange that just yesterday they had no direction and now there isn't a limit to the things they have to get done. 

"Alright Tony I read your notes" Jane starts once they've all hugged and caught up. "I agree that the first two songs don't need coreo, it's not Rhodes style, you two and the set people will figure it out. However I listened to Slow and it’s truly a song about sex so we figured that we could display that on the stage, figuratively” She signals to Darcy to turn on the stereo by the mirror and the song plays. He and Nat watch the two women grind against each other for the whole first verse, in a flowing contemporary way, and whenever Jamie sings ‘you’ at the end of a line they mirror its echo, Jane pushing Darcy's chest and Darcy artfully dipping with the movement. 

I pull my shirt off  
Pull your jeans off

There Jane drags up her tank top just to show her stomach then dips down, dragging her hands down Darcys legs and coming back up in a way that transports Tony back to the strip club days.

As our bodies catch the mirror  
Let me grind into the song  
I'ma do you all night long

With that Jane turns Darcy away from her and embraces her from behind, hands ambling, hand grabbing her chin to make her look at the mirror in the studio. 

Then the chorus comes and every time he says Slow they grind with more force but less speed, they look amazing, like a river with a harmonious stream.

So hold on tight lay on my shoulder  
And slowly but surely I'ma break that body like a cake  
You're gonna sweat these sheets out  
I'ma mess your hair up  
And I'ma wild out on ya like I don't give a fuck

First Darcy almost collapses into Jane and for the second verse she holds Darcy by the waist and dips her until her pony tail brushes the floor. For the fourth and fifth Jane slides her fingers into her hair and tugs it.

The rest of it is just moving to the beat and when it’s finished Tony claps. They’re amazing dancers and they made him feel like he was watching the best sex tape in history, he doubts he could ever make the dance look that good. 

Jane turns to them once the music stops, “So that's what it is, Tony you would be me. I was thinking that at each show you could dance it with a different person, since it's not difficult. Darcy and I are happy to and Natasha maybe you could do one or two locations?”

“Yea sure why not”

“Okay, moving on, Surrender is going to be a contemporary performance too I suppose, but you’ve got that covered. For the Iron Man songs I’ll sort you out with obnoxiously dressed backup dancers and… Natalie. I have a concept,” Jane launches into explaining that the song would be a chase, Tony chasing Nat, that is what it’s about after all. She pitches that they have a moment where Tony comes behind Natasha, plays her guitar and sings in her mic, to represent his lust. And also one where she clings to Tony in some way, maybe jumping in his arms, to show her attempt at seduction. They love the idea of course and it’s time to tackle Grand Master. 

“Well, it’s about orgies” She starts. 

“You’re not suggesting we have one? We’ll have to triple ticket prices” he points out. 

“Shut up Tony I was thinking the same drill as Strom, but with you Nat and Thor, freeform, it's a fun song”

“I can’t wait for Thor to grind on me” Tony muses. Not that he’s interested in Thor like that, and he respects that he and Jane are on and off, but he is hot. 

“Do you want to rehearse or should I kick you out?” 

They end up rehearsing for two hours, splitting into pairs so Tony can learn his part with Darcy as his partner and tutor while Nat learns with Jane. When Tony and Nat first pair up it isn't perfect, they knock knees and fall out of sync at times and she slaps him when he accidentally pulls her hair too hard but by 10 their performance is acceptable. 

______

The exertion from the night before had him crapped out so the next morning he finds himself rushing again. Luckily when he hops out of the shower all he needs to wear a robe. 

When he arrives to the set he’s twenty minutes late and has damp hair but he brought himself and his guitar as instructed so it isn't the end of the world. The way Stephen glares at him makes him feel like it is though. Everybody else is accustomed to Tony’s lateness however and they get to it; Sharon makes quick work of getting a blow dryer in his hair W’Kabi starts to powder his face. 

“Morning Count Olaf”

Stephen doesn't reply to that, instead makes a show of checking his watch and raising a critical brow. His eyes look green again.

“Its 12:20 Tony” May says, coming over and handing him a soft pouch. A lovely home for his junk.

“You came here just for this? Wanna put it on for me?” He puts it in the pocket of his silk robe and stands patiently waiting for the other two stylists to finish. 

“No it’s not ambitious enough for me”

Stephen snorts and it kind of seems like a straight faced laugh, the most amusement he’s ever seen from the stone man. 

“Careful Strange I’ll make you do it”

Stephen stares for a moment. “I’m handing in my notice” Everybody laughs, he tries to hold his back and fails. 

Once Sharon and Kabi deem him ready he retreats into the changing room to ditch his robe and put the pouch on his goods. On looking in the mirror there's a sudden nervousness, not because he’s going to be fully naked, he’s too confident for his own good, but it’s his scars. He had to have emergency surgery to remove shrapnel from his chest after the Afghanistan attack and now he permanently has a roughly sun shaped scar dead in the centre of his chest. He doesn't like it. 

With a deep breath and a mental count to three he strides out of the cubicle and keeps striding past the stylists, past Stephen, past the camera crew, until he's in front of the white screen. He finds the camera men aren't interested at all, busy doing light checks, but Sharon isn't very good at being discreet and Stephen isn't even trying to hide his stare. 

It’s hard to tell what he’s thinking, he looks so neutral. He could be disgusted or impressed. It doesn't matter though Tony still stares right back at him with challenge in his eyes, daring Stephen to judge him.

“Okay Tony could you recreate the pose in the reference image?” Heimdall, the director of photography, and brilliant director of all of Ragnarok's videos, distracts them. Tony nods and turns his back to the camera and turns his head to the right slightly. “Turn your head a little more, good, now relax your posture. Someone grab the guitar” 

Tony watches Stephen pass Heimdall his iconic red and gold electric guitar in his peripheral and the man comes up to hang it on his shoulders. It’s freezing against his bare butt. 

They take a bunch of pictures, Tony moving to hold the guitar neck, or separate his legs more, and change his facial expression, all in accordance to what Heimdall instructs and in an hour they're done. 

“I like the one where he looks surprised” Heimdal says when he’s got his robe back on and they're all crowded around the screen looking at the pictures. 

Stephen reaches over and clicks back to one where May said something funny and he’s laughing, his head tilted back a little. “I like this one too”

Tony frowns at his manager. For someone so against smiling he’s surprised Stephens drawn to that, it’s not anything special either. 

Heimdall nods. “We can use both and vary them. Email me what you want included on them and I’ll send it all to Gary. What's the tour called?” He directs to Stephen. Stephen looks at him.

“What is it called?” He asks not just Stephen but himself. So caught up in the details, they forgot to name it. 

May frowns. “I thought it was called Songs About Sex?”

They have been throwing the term around a lot, and it sounds good standalone. He nods in decision. “It is called Songs About Sex” 

Heimdall seems slightly confused but nods along anyway. “Alright, well you’re free to go” 

“Awesome thanks Heimdall” Tony takes his guitar from one of the guys and heads out with Stephen by his side. “That’s the easiest shoot I’ve ever done” 

“Really? The nudity seems daunting” Stephen pushes the button to call the elevator and gets his phone out. 

“It is at first, but we’re all just doing our jobs here” He shrugs. 

“Speaking of, the Vegas club is secured. T stage, three poles, 3,000 seats” 

“Oh damn looks like someone's going to have to go to pole dancing class” Tony points at himself as they step into the elevator. 

Stephen looks up from his phone and quirks a brow. “I’m surprised you don't know how to do that already”

“Not outside of drunk parties in limos and jets” 

_______

It turns out Darcy is really good at pole and they do practice, not anything crazy, as he does have to sing, but just how to tame the thing and look good doing it. 

The next week comes with more than just that though, the band get together for two hours a day to rehearse the sets, they attend fittings, Tony and Nat go to dance with Jane. 

It’s in one particular session that Stephen turns up. Tony sees him while Jane is explaining the best way for Natasha to jump on him and make it easy and non hazardous. His reflection strides in dressed in the routine suit and sits on a chair against the wall. He opens his laptop and starts typing. 

The first few times Nat jumps into his arms they learn that the easiest way for him to smoothly catch her is to immediately grab behind her knees and spin with the momentum so they do that a few times. Jane then gets him to do it while singing to see if it affects his voice. It does. The issue is that the impact of her body on his chest winds him a little so they change the position of it in the song, slotting it perfectly in the moment there's a pause. 

The biggest problem arises when Jane gives him a hairbrush to stand in for a mic. Nats not heavy and she’s not on him for long but inevitably she either knocks the brush or ends up hanging lopsided since he can only hold one of her legs up. Jane takes the brush back. “We’ll have to put you in a headset for this song” 

“Agreed”

With that sorted they run through Slow once, then twice, then once more. 

“Have you two and May decided what you’re going to be wearing?”

“Yea a long dress shirt, mid thigh, nothing else” Tony says. They had to speak about that, because the Storm outfit is supposed to be a big reveal. The decision in the end is to put him in easy clothes so they can do a really fast outfit change while the pianos being set up. 

“Jeans and a little top” Natasha supplies.

“Okay wear that at tomorrows rehearsal just so we can see what it looks like. Let’s take five and when we come back we’ll do a run with vocals” 

Tony heads straight for his gym bag, which happens to be right by Stephens chair, to chuck water back and wipe the film of sweat on his face away. The man doesn't stop typing what looks to be emails. 

“Did you come to watch or do you like the smell of sweaty dancers while you work?”

“Definitely both Tony. I’m glad Natasha's doing Slow with you, the fans are going to eat it up” He’s right. Everybody knows fans love to ship and there are so many pairings they rave about, thinking they are or should be together; Thor and Bruce, thanks to their escapade, Natasha and Bruce due to some connotations in the Ultron EP, Natasha and Tony, since they’re photographed everywhere together and weirdly there are those that believe he and Steve will get back together regardless of everything that happened. Hours of surfing the web reveals that the pairings exceed the group, he’s been shipped with all the male Mysterios, Rhodey, and Peter the lead singer in The Guardians even though all they’ve done is tease that they’re due to work together. 

“Yea yea, what are you doing?” He peers at his screen to see an email thread with Pepper open regarding something related to London but it’s what's before that that interests him. 

How’s Tony doing?  
P.

Working hard  
S.

“You wrote that before you got here” He points out on reading the time stamp. 

“I know you’re always working hard” Stephen and Tony have seen each other in passing at very late hours, so it would look that way. 

“Yea well preparing 13 songs in a month and a half isn't exactly a breeze. Are all the venues booked?”

“I’m having trouble with London, Wembley's hard to get on such short notice but I can tell they want you” 

Tony blinks. “Stephen Wembley’s 90,000 seats”

“And we’ll sell them out in an hour tops” 

“This is supposed to be a small thing” He distinctly remembers Stephen pitching it as a pop up. Wembley is the complete opposite of that. 

Stephen frowns, shutting his laptop. “What does it matter?”

“It matters that you lied about sticking at around 10,000”

“Italy’s confirmed at 50,000 already” 

“You knew you were gunning high the whole time didn't you?”

“Many artists aren't lucky enough to be able to get these. Be grateful” 

Tony scoffs, throwing his hands up. He’s completely missing the point. “I wanted the tour to be a personal experience, it's about the music not big stages”

“‘It's about the music’” Stephen mimics, standing up and stepping in his face with a storm on his features, “You work for a corporate company, you’re not a little indie band, you never have been”

“I don't work for this company I own this company. Don't forget that” 

“What are you going to do? Fire me? And hire that guy that was injecting heroin in your veins?” 

He doesn't think about it. He grabs Stephens tie and pulls. The tiger is suddenly gone. They’re nose to nose when he whispers, “Watch me” 

The studio’s too hot, he feels like his brain is on fire. He leaves. 

Stephen clearly knows about Obie but he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that he was practically his uncle, that he trusted Obie completely. He doesn't understand how it feels to find out someone you thought you could trust is keeping you on drugs purely to take all your money and leave you a slave. 

______

“Which one?” Tony holds up a plain red suit and a black one with red stripes on the sides for Peter to assess. 

“Definitely the black one” 

After yesterday he woke up in a horrible mood but then Peter arrived and he feels lighter. Nothing brings him joy like seeing Peter so excited to see him he almost bowled him over in a hug.

But he has to go to shoot the ticket launch and Stephens probably going to be there. 

“What? It’s clearly better”

He realises he must be making a face and schools it. “No I agree”

“So what’s up?” He crosses his legs on the bed.

“I had an argument with the new manager yesterday” He grumbles, going into the en suite to change.

“Oh the hot one? That was quick”

“You’ve met?” He asks loudly so the boy can hear him as he's slipping on the black t shirt with a red star on it to match the suit. 

“No but Aunt May said he’s hot”

“Unfortunately” He groans. If he was ugly at least it would be easier to ignore he exists. “He actually dared me to fire him”

“Do it”

“Aren't you supposed to be the angel on my shoulder?”

“He sounds like an ass” 

“Well yea but we’re right in the middle of a tour if I fire him everything'll go to shit” He explains, walking back into the room in the suit. Pepper would also most likely kill him if he pulled something like that. 

He ties up his boots and puts on his red tinted glasses and they’re ready to go, back to Heimdalls studio. The white screen is there again and even more people fill the room. One of those people being Stephen, who steps in front of them when Tony attempts to walk straight past. 

“Morning Tony” He looks very non threatening, probably an attempt to win sympathy.

“You got Wembley I assume” He must have, if they’re telling fans to go and buy tickets. 

He nods. “I’m sor-”

“You don't mean it so don't say it” having said his piece he goes to join the band in front of the white screen and leaves Peter next to Heimdall.

“Are you and Stephen going to patch things up?” Nat asks him while they let Heimdall position them and W’Kabi powder them up yet again. 

“I’m not really interested”

“He is an asshole to be honest” Steve murmurs from behind them. 

“You would know, as the king of assholes” He retorts. Sometimes he wonders why Steve has become so quiet but he can admit to himself that he can't help but criticize anything that comes out of the mans mouth. It’s a small price to pay for shattering his heart. 

“Alright we’re good. The script is here” Heimdall points to a screen with dialogue on it. Apparently Tony’s the first speaker. 

“Talents ready?” He calls once they’ve had a few minutes to go through it. It’s tradition really, whenever they’re about to perform he has to call it. Everyone nods. 

Heimdall has the overhead camera track forward until its close up on him. “Alright rolling in 3, 2, 1” 

“So you’ve seen me naked a lot recently, and I'm sorry about that. Not too sorry though because it’s brought you a gift” He starts, pointing at the lense. 

The camera pans to his right for Steve's line. “We’re happy to announce we’ll be touring six cities very soon; Vegas, New York, London, Paris, Venice and Valencia” He pronounces Valencia wrong. 

“We’ll be performing hits like Grand Master and Surrender as well as some great songs from artists you know” Natasha continues with that beautiful winning smile of hers.

“With a guest appearance from War Machine” Bruce says. 

“And many surprises” Thor continues. 

The camera pans pack to him and his sexy smile’s ready. “The name is Songs About Sex and the tickets are on sale right now”

Finally it goes to Clint, “See you there” He winks. 

“Cut. That was perfect I don’t even think we need to do another take” Heimdall says.

“Don’t speak too soon” Clint leads the way and they all gather around the preview screen. They watch the video play through everyone's close ups until it goes black after Clint's wink. It is perfect. 

“Okay listen up guys I’m going to be sending you all the finished poster of Tony in the next hour and you all need to have it on your social media at exactly 6pm. I’ll also send the captions you need to use. I’ll get this video to you as well to be posted in two days at precisely midnight. Understood?” Stephen looks to them all. Tony decisively doesn't look back. 

“Cool” Clint replies after a second of silence. 

“Before you leave lets take some more promotional images” Heimdall ushers them all back to their spots.

As they say, Vegas here we come.


	2. Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers take on Vegas. Relationships are mended and relationships are strained. But most importantly Stephen is familiar with the concept of a thong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this in chapter 1 but I do not have any experience whatsoever in the music industry and while I have spent a good amount of time on research many things will be vague or inaccurate due to gaps in my knowledge. Sorry kids.

"Yes I'm awake. Piss off I'll see you at the car" Tony says into the intercom.

"It's important" Stephens voice replies through the crappy speaker. 

He makes sure his sigh is loud and disgusted before he lets the man up.

Time passed fast in a whirlwind of sweating his soul away practicing performance and making everyone sick of hearing him sing at how much they rehearsed. 

Now they're due to drive to the airport in half hour to take Vegas by storm. And he and Stephen haven't resolved what happened a month ago in Janes studio.

He doesn't know why he's surprised by what Stephens wearing when he walks in, that he would go to the airport in a black suit and shirt. Of course he would. 

"So? Did Clint get stuck in a tree again?

"What? No. I want to dissolve this thing" he signals between the both of them. 

"You wouldn't have to if you hadn't caused it" He points out, crossing his arms and watching the man shift his weight. He's clearly uncertain in what he wants to say. 

"You're completely right and I mean it when I say I'm sorry" He has to hand it to him, he does look sorry. 

"You hit me where it hurts Stephen. You're a clever man you knew it would get to me" 

"I did. I was losing control over the situation and I panicked"

Tony mock gasps, "Oh golly you have feelings? I hadn't thought"

Stephen sits on the arm of the sofa and clasps his hands together. Then those clear blue eyes stare right into his. "Tony it might not seem like it but I respect you a lot and having us like this hurts. I'll tell you as many times as it's necessary that I'm sorry" 

He evaluates the situation; truly he isn't that upset about it, a month has passed. However his point stands, Stephen hit him where it hurts and it was calculated. But in the end it hurt because it's true, it did happen, and it's to be accepted. 

If he doesn't care about what Quentin did to him he can spare Stephen too. 

"Okay Steph we can be civil. Pull something like that again though and I'll actually fire you"

In a strange way his eyes look like they're smiling even though his lips don't. "Thank you"

Tony wanders to the glass coffee table and sits on it. "Why are you so glum Stephen? I haven't seen you smile once"

"You lose what makes you happy and that's it" he looks down at his hands. Tony wonders if he had a passion that he can't fulfil any longer because of them, or maybe what caused the injuries is at fault, maybe he lost somebody. He knows a thing or two about that. 

"Not just one thing can make you happy. You would smile much more if you let yourself" he smiles thinking about Peter, and everybody else he loves. If he hadn't let them in after his fallout with Steve he would have been lost, possibly forever. 

"I think we're getting too close" Stephen says after a moment of silence. 

Tony shakes the fog of intimacy out of his head and jumps up to head for the kitchen. "Yea I agree. Can I interest you in a beer?" 

"Yea sure" 

"So, why did you leave Christine?" He asks him after handing down a bottle. 

He frowns as he drinks. "I never told you she was my girlfriend" 

"She was?"

Stephen is someone who anyone would expect to be boring, based on his stone face, but he's one surprise after another. He's near hooked. 

"Oh you meant professionally. I left because I couldn't adequately do my job anymore" He explains, eyes trained on Tony's guitar case he probably shouldn't leave on the floor. 

"But then why are you with us?" 

He considers the question, "I took two years down and felt it was about time I returned" 

"Why not go back to Palmer?" 

"I've thought about calling her. That chapters closed though, we've both moved on" 

"Yea now you work with someone you respect" he knocks his chest with pride. It's something special having respect from someone like Stephen, because while he's an asshole he's perfect in every other way and as a manager he could so easily undermine him but he's been good at not doing that. 

"Did I really say that?" He cradles his neck and casts his eyes to the bottle he holds like he's having an identity crisis.

"Five minutes ago"

"Fuck" He breathes, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. 

Tony doesn't have liquid in his mouth but he swallows anyway. He's spent so much time resenting Stephen he'd forgotten how hot he was, how nice it would be to kiss his pale neck and hear him say fuck like that again and again. It's really unfair he looks like that and Tony isn't happy about it.

They spend the next fifteen minutes talking about this and that before gathering all their stuff to go to the car. Stephen insists on carrying his bag so when the two of them step into the elevator he only has his guitar on his back, hands in the pockets of his sweats. 

"I notice you're not wearing a tie" 

"Your eyes indeed work" Stephen says to the door in front of him.

"Afraid of being choked out again?" He tries, hoping it's not too soon to joke about. It was very out of line that he did that but satisfying to bring Stephen to his level, to chase the tiger away. 

"Terrified" He replies completely blankly.

"Not turned on?"

That has him turning his head. "What?" 

He shrugs. "If someone did that to me I'd be turned on"

Stephen snorts. "You're unreal" he looks back at the metal in front of him.

"I wrote a song about Surrendering my body to people, what do you expect?"

"Hm. Why is that? What's so great about it?" The elevator doors open into the lobby and they start to cross it's vast expanse. Its empty since it's nighttime, the only sound comes from the receptionist typing. 

"I'll tell you when you're older" 

"I'm 30 years old how much more do you want?"

"Damn you're going to have to retire soon"

"Yes and it'll be you who drove me to it" 

"I am a great driver" How he would love to go to Malibu and take out one of his cars for a night drive with music booming out of it’s speakers to disrupt the calm.

Stephen rolls his eyes and despite being the one with his hands full holds the door open for Tony with his back. 

Peppers standing on the street by a row of big black cars talking to Rhodey and he'd be lying to say he didn't grin at the sight of them. 

"How are we feeling?" Pep asks after hugging him, she looks so bright even under a black sky.

"Ready to lose a couple million" he chirps as Stephen hands their bags to Happy. 

"Please don't let him enter a casino" she tells Rhodey while taking his guitar and also giving that to Happy. 

"Won't take my eyes off" 

Peppers sights switch from him to Tony to Stephen, she has her game face on. "My money's on you. Kill it" 

"I'll bring you back the autopsy. See ya soon" Tony kisses Pepper on the cheek and enters the car through the door Happy has open for him. The whole band’s already there.

It really takes him back to see them all like this. Natasha always wears a huge graphic tee to the airport with leggings and uggs, always. This time it's Duck Tales. Bruce always wears a huge sweater, Thor weird cardigans, Steve dad clothes and Clint all black. That's never changed, even though they've changed so much. 

"Move your ass" Rhodey practically boots him into his seat to sit next to him. Really nothing is different. 

"If anyone's forgotten anything now's the time to speak up" Stephen says once he's taken his seat in the passenger and clicked his belt in. 

"No dad" Tony replies when no one says anything. Happy looks between him and Stephen with a frown. He and Happy see each other all the time, since he's the head of security and driver for the band, not forgetting Tony's dear friend. He hasn't however seen him and Stephen together and he certainly wasn't like this with Ross. 

It's the usual drill, they pull up at the airport, push through flashing cameras, wait around huddled together and finally pile on to a nice jet with cream leather seats. 

"This is nice, I feel like we're a band again, back on tour like the good old days" Tony says, sick of the silence in their section of the plane. He'd much rather be sitting with the stylists, they look like they're having a ball talking about actors hairlines.

"We went on tour last year" Thor points out. 

"Yea but we flew out from different places and we didn't like hang out"

"You seem to have forgotten we almost broke up back then" Clint removes his hood to say. Tony thought he was sleeping. 

"And I'm glad we haven't" he likes to remember why he joined the band, that he wanted to mix talents and change the industry. It was being around people like them that made him never forget to strive to be a better musician and a better man. 

"Are you?" Steve asks.

He frowns. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Steve's jaw hardens. "Because you don't think you need us, because you think you're some big shot with a voice of god. But take your music away and what are you?" 

"Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" He's shocked that all of a sudden Steve's on the attack but he promised long ago he wouldn't show that man any vulnerability ever again.

Steve leans forward in his seat. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I know you Tony, the only thing you care about is yourself" 

"Steve you know that's not true" Natasha says, resting a hand on Steve's arm with concern on her features. He knows it's not true too, he's always thought he's better in the Avengers than on his own, where Steve lost that he's not sure. 

He shrugs off her hand. "You're not the guy who would step back and give someone else the spotlight. You know you may be talented but you better stop pretending to be God's instrument"

"God's instrument? Like you? You're a mediocre guitarist, there's nothing special about you. People in subways with hats at their feet play better than you" 

Steve stands. Tony stands too. They stare each other and he wonders who's going to burst first. Steve's eyes are filling with anger and he feels it just the same. 

Steve takes a step closer and he would have stood his ground if someone hadn't yanked him away. 

"Are you two serious? Are you children?" Stephen yells, glaring at them with the tigers flame in his eyes. Hearing such a quiet guy yelling isn't warm though, it's like cold sea water on the feet. 

"Can't be friends? Fine. But be professional" with that he's said his part but apparently Tony's part of his exit, he drags him by the elbow to the next set of seats and almost chucks him on a chair next to Rhodey and opposite Happy.

After a few minutes of sitting between a napping Rhodey and typing Stephen Tony's cooled right down gets pretty bored. "You awake?" he asks his friend.

"No" he replies, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm bored"

"Don't shit where you eat Tony. Let that keep you busy" he's right but it's moments like these when Tony finds that no one really understands that he has nothing outside the music industry. He doesn't know anyone outside of it. If he didn't shit where he ate he would die alone. Then again he'd rather die alone than date a guy for years who ends up cheating on him with his own best friend again. 

On his other side Stephens got earphones in and he's writing an email to someone from the BBC so he figures he shouldn't interrupt him. He’s curious as to what music he listens to. If he were to guess it would be classical.

Stephen reminds him of some classical compositions, specifically the ones with cello and dark piano notes. When he looks at Stephen he hears phantom of the opera, he hears a broken man behind a mask. 

He closes his eyes and starts to play the theme on his knees to keep him occupied. 

A quarter of the way into the tragic tune he starts internalise what just happened. Stephens words when they first met swim within the notes he plays on his legs. What if the band sees what he saw, that they're just Tony's backdrop, something easily disposed of and changed? 

Maybe he's the only one that sees the band as what they really are. Sure countless people can sing and play instruments but each of them bring something completely different to the process. Natasha is the strongest woman there is, forged from a cruel upbringing in an orphanage. Bruce is a man who's struggled with anger issues and depression for years but stayed strong and accomplished so much. Clint was a travelling drummer who never really had a place until The Avengers. Thor fell from the wealth of his family and had to build himself back up on his own. Steve, someone who's always believed in the little man and who's seen things nobody else has when he served in the army. 

They aren't just a group of people who can push keys or caress strings, they're The Avengers. For him, changing any of them would make it something entirely different.

A tap on his arm brings him back to the too loud engine and yellow tinted light.

"I love Phantom Of The Opera" Stephen murmurs. One corner of his mouth is turned up and he's not sure if he's dreaming or if Stephens really almost smiling.

"Was I humming it?"

"No I just recognised it" He points to Tony's hands which now rest on his knees. 

"How do you do that?" Over time he's realised that there isn't one song Stephens never heard before, and now that he can even recognise them without words. 

He shrugs a shoulder. "I'm good at music" 

"Okay what's this?" He plays a simple tune on his knee.

"Mary had a little lamb" 

New York to Vegas is a five hour flight. Stephen and Tony spend the remaining four hours challenging each other to guess songs through many different mediums; starting with Tony playing on his knees and ending with the two of them sharing earphones and playing one guess the song video on YouTube after the other. Ultimately Stephen is victorious. 

"How did you get the Thong Song so fast!" He exclaims as they walk through arrivals, ignoring all the paps and fans Luke and Happy are having to push away in favour for unending amazement. The amount of non Stephen songs Stephen guessed in record time is endless, he doesn't know what to think.

Stephen quirks that brow that definitely symbolises amusement. "I'm not allowed to know songs about thongs?" 

"No dude you're the most virgin guy there is" 

"You're only hurt I don't flirt with you" he replies, they've reached the spot where their cars are supposed to arrive. 

"Do you even know how to flirt?" 

"Of course. I flirt with Pepper all the time"

"Excuse me?" 

Happy taps Stephen before he can tell him it better be a joke. "Mr Strange, a minute?" 

He excuses himself to Tony with a nod and follows Happy to talk to some woman. 

Natasha grabs his arm and almost scares the crap out of him, "Tony I'm so excited" she looks excited, grinning bright like the sun that isn't quite out yet. "You and Stephen are everything"

"What?" 

"You're in love, I'm calling it. I'm also calling bridesmaid" 

Tony frowns at Bruce, the only person in earshot. He only shrugs. 

"You two were hitting it off so well on the plane, you didn't stop talking to each other for five seconds" she hisses like it's a secret. 

"I thought you had your sleep mask thing on?" 

"I peep. And I listen" she taps her ears and under her eyes in turn. 

"You should have become a spy" 

"He's very much into you, you know" 

It's hard for him to picture what she's seeing. From his view the most he's done is make him show 10% of a smile and as he's just said he hasn't done or said one thing to suggest he's interested in the way Nat means. 

"You just want a couple to root for. Try Bruce and Thor" Bruce looks at him open mouthed like that's not what all the fans are talking about, him and Thor's recent very close 'friendship'. 

"I'd put money on it" she challenges.

"Good thing we're in Vegas then"

_______

"Okay it's 9am right now so you have two hours to nap in your dressing rooms. By then the stage will mostly be ready and you'll be rehearsing until 3pm. After that you have free time. Don't be back later than 6pm" Stephen rattles off as he looks at his watch. Around them set guys scurry here and there with cables and boxes bigger than their bodies and all kinds of speakers backstage. 

Tony indeed is dead to the world on the perfectly sized couch in his dressing room until Thor comes in to wake him, two hours later. 

All the instruments are set up and they dedicate five minutes to checking tuning and vocal exercises before the fun stuff starts. 

The concert is 90 minutes so they manage to fit the setlist in two and a half times. Rhodey's great in the first segment of course, he and Tony figure out their placing easily and effectively use the stage. For Slow he practices with Darcy, his first partner for the tour, and Storm really consists of seeing how Tony sounds when they move the piano and making sure he doesn't slide off it. 

In act two everything goes well too, the video they got of Nick singing Big Guy works and as always happens when he hears the song Tomy gets emotional. It's easy to think that the lyrics are about someone truly special and unreal to think they're about him, that Nick Fury thinks he's special. It makes existence surreal. 

"So what do we wanna do?" Clint asks the group where they sit at the edge of the stage. The time has come for a break and it's well needed. 

"I saw an arcade across the road" Natasha says. 

"It's good to not hear the word gambling over here" They all crane their necks to see Stephen standing behind them with a grey folder under his arm. 

"Why gamble when we can play Guitar Hero?" Nat points out. 

"Oh my god they probably have Dance Revolution too" Tony realises. 

"And Karaoke" Thor says. 

"I'm gonna beat you all at everything" He decides. Those three games are practically his job description.

"Let's go then, and you can show us how much of a liar you are" Clint leads and everyone follows, standing to leave the club.

"Coming Stephen?" He asks. Maybe he'll discover a new talent of Stephens, maybe he can sing or has moves to rival Quills. 

"No I'm not off the clock" He runs his long fingers through his perfect hair. Tony wouldn't mind doing it for him. 

"Are you ever off the clock?"

"Not if I can help it. Go have fun" He gestures toward the trail of his leaving band mates. Tony smiles at him then jogs after them. In a weird way he's nice. 

When they’re crossing the wide road outside Steve slows his pace to match Tony's. He debates stopping and getting hit by a car. “Hey Tony I’m sorry about earlier” 

“I was thinking about it, I figure it must feel like that sometimes”

“Yea but that isn't your fault and I shouldn't have come at you about it” He replies as they walk through the arcades glass doors. 

“Thanks for recognising that. We cool?” He offers a hand.

“Cool” He shakes it. 

It turns out Steve is the best at Dance revolution. He’s still not sure how or why. He’s also not sure how Bruce beat Thor at Guitar hero. As for winning at every single shooting game and Mario Kart, Tony was born for it. 

It’s about two minutes after the group take a picture with two girls that they realise thousands of their fans are queuing up just across the road and if the picture hits social media they’ll get barricaded in so Happy gets them back across the road and into the venue through the back by 5:30.

Stephens the first familiar face they see. As expected he checks his watch. “You’re back early. I’m incredibly shocked”

“You don’t look it” Rhodey notes. 

“On the inside only” He says, signing something on a clipboard and giving it to a short tech guy. 

Rhodey frowns as they walk toward the dressing rooms. “I thought you were hollow”

“So did I” Tony concurs. Of course Stephen is clearly not hollow, he’s starting to think that in fact Stephen may be hiding more emotion than anyone, that its a dam pressing to burst. Something wants him to grab a hammer and smash it open. 

When Tony goes into his dressing room his first outfit is waiting for him on a hanger. May decided to go straight in with gold and he’s been given the blazer half, with a black tee and slacks. He changes singing LA Devotee under his breath and when he’s done, he finds that he does indeed look like Brendon Urie. He's very happy about it though, there’s no vocalist he’d rather be. 

With that he leaves his dressing room and heads to the room dedicated to makeup, with a mirror splitting through it and rows of white stools facing it on both sides. Clint and Bruce are already there getting their hair fixed and Tony sits next to them. “Nervous at all?” He asks Bruce, knowing all this can get overwhelming for him. 

“I mean, this first act is…”

“A lot?”

“Yea” The skinny guy with curly hair doing his Bruce's hair steps over to him to start the process. 

“You're always the lead instrument Brucey, this isn't any different” He reaches over to his slim wrist and squeezes it assuringly. 

The way he keeps his eyes trained on his feet leaks uncertainty. “What if I mess up in Storm though? There's no hiding it”

He gets it, Storm is just him, Tony and the piano under a spotlight. That’s not his style, even when he has piano solos he doesn't perform on centre stage, always cloaked by the rest of the band. 

“When have you ever messed up?” He hasn’t, not once in rehearsals after he learned the songs. 

He huffs a laugh. “False confidence Tony” 

“No real confidence. You’re brilliant” Bruce makes music that transports him to the emotions he's conveying, to the story beneath the lid, to peaceful nights listening to his mother play. 

“And Stephen’s gonna be watching too I j-”

“Hey man he’s actually not that bad, he won't be mad at you if you mess up. Even though you won't” Regardless Tony does agree something about Stephen demands perfection, demands impressing him.

Tony keeps the conversation away from the upcoming performance as people come in and out, more band members join the fray, makeup is applied and outfits are adjusted. Eventually they're only ten minutes away from the start of the show and he can see his adrenaline behind his eyelids. 

“You’re fidgeting” Rhodey says, pulling him out of the sounds of thousands of fans chatter becoming a grand thunder. 

“I’m excited” 

He smiles and bumps shoulders with him. “It’s good to perform with you”

“And guess what? We’re gonna kill it” He flips his gold mic for emphasis and his friend rolls his eyes. 

“Am I to add another autopsy to the list?” Only one person he knows sounds like warm coffee.

He turns to smile at Stephen, “Definitely. You’re looking at the best duo in the business”

“I’m happy with the attitude. How are your body packs, good?” He asks, looking at them both up and down as if he could tell that way. On Tony’s part it’s strapped in and ready to go under his blazer. 

“Everything seems like it works. That's what the tech said anyway” The three of them move out of the way to not get flattened by the assistants pushing the piano out onto the stage. 

“The instruments are ready Sir” a girl says to Stephen. He nods and signals for the rest of the band to go out and get settled. 

Tony offers an assuring smile to each of them as they walk out onto the stage and the wild cheers that result fill him with pride for his team. 

Soon everybody’s ready and Tony watches purple and pink lights flood the stage, he hears fans scream knowing the show is about to begin. He’s pumped. It’s all about the music in a moment like this. 

As in rehearsals Clint starts, laying the beat. Next Natasha leans into her mic to softly sing the intro backup vocals. Then it's his turn. He steps out singing and even though the in ear monitors drown out most of the sound he can feel the energy in the club, in their smallest venue. As he walks down the middle of the T stage he wants to reach out and touch. 

Thirty seconds in the time comes for Clint to up the base and Thor and Nat to come in with the electrics. He takes his time walking as he sings and smiles. Smiles at the thought that Rhodey is about to come out and shine with him, that the fans look so happy.

When War Machine comes out another wave of energy crashes against them. Tony sways to the music and watches him take the same path he did until they’re face to face, until he’s telling him he wrote the song dreams for him.

When Bruce comes in Rhodey advances. They still have half a stage left before the edge. Tony follows. 

“I’m saying,” Rhodey points his silver mic at him and he comes in hard with the opening of his chorus. It’s always been so important to him that he shows how much passion he has through his voice, that the fans know its always 100%. 

He and Rhodey turn and press their backs together in time to sing together and feeling his presence reminds him of just how lucky he is to be here.

When song comes to a close there's a very brief moment of quiet. Rhodey backs away from the edge of the stage and when Clint leads in again with a thump and Bruce follows it’s time for song two. He doesn't do anything special, staying in the same spot and changing the way he faces for his audience. All the focus goes on the vocals. It’s so focused that by the end of his part he’s on his knees begging the DJ to play a love song with all that his voice can give. 

Like Rhodey did during his part, he sits during his, just watching him spit lyrics under the purple lights. 

He’s not ready to stand when his part comes back around so he sings it on the floor, leading his mic back along with his head. 

The music fades out and with a wave to his audience and a kiss on Rhodey's cheek he's jogging off stage to let him enjoy his interlude song alone. Stephen, May and a tech await him backstage and he’s barely caught a breath before she’s pulling clothes off. 

He raises a brow at Stephen, a silent request for his opinion, the opinion his very being somehow demands to be craved. 

“Brilliant”

Tony goes out on the stage with Darcy dressed in very little but renewed with a lot of drive. Brilliant, that’s what it always will be. 

“There’s so much shit I want to do to you” He starts, leaning into the microphone Darcy holds between their lips.

They dance, he sings, the crowd loses it and off they go for the nightmare wardrobe change. 

May yanks him between clothes racks and again practically rips his clothes off to put him in in the long gold gown. 

“People might talk, with you ripping my clothes off in a darkened corner”

“Don't distract me” She sings, warning in her tone as she ties the front of the thin trench dress. 

While Tony slides his bare feet into what is only diamond studded house slippers she slips a bunch of rings on his fingers and attaches an ear cuff made up of diamond leaves on his ear. “Okay all good” 

“Tony” 

He turns around and Stephen opens his mouth to say something more but nothing comes out. He closes it to swallow and still doesn't speak. 

Tony grins. He’s left Stephen speechless, that’s what's happening, and he can taste victorys sugar on his tongue. His appearance has made an impression and the stone man can’t do anything to hide that.

“You’re on. Right now” He says, pointing behind him. 

“Yes Yes” He lifts the front of the coat to dash like a rich wife to the stage. The dress is open in the middle and reaches very high up his legs so it's a challenge to keep everything in and navigate a pitch black stage.

He manages, he’s on the piano and Bruce is ready and thunder rumbles out of the speakers. Thirty seconds in a blinding spotlight turns on and Bruce plays his first chord. He feels the screaming around him against his skin. 

“Yea it’s been sunny outside all day baby” He sings, feeling the piano rotate on the moving platform under them. His approach to the performance has always been to picture the piano as his bed and the ceiling as his audience. He shifts and let’s his gold sleeves turn white in the light.

“It’s cloudy skies, right there between your thighs” Screaming shakes the floor when he drags his hand up his inner thigh until they cant see it anymore. 

He loves this tour. 

______

“I’m drunk Tony. How did I become drunk?” his friend holds his head with a hand, smiling despite the words.

Tony giggles at the memory of Rhodey saying he wasn't going to drink when they first got the bottles out. There’s nothing one can do against Tony’s influence. Unless one is Stephen. 

Stephens definitely the only sober person on the jet, apart from the pilot hopefully. He’s listening to music and resting his eyes like the boring character that he is while they all celebrate how well the Vegas show went. 

He sits next to him but he doesn't open his eyes, so he takes hold of his leg and shakes it, “Hey tiger” 

First he startles then glares at Tony, “what?” He takes his earphones out.

“Sleeping is for mortals come have fun” He coaxes, squeezing his leg again. 

“I am a mortal” 

“No you're a jade tiger. They don't die” His head feels too heavy to shake but he manages somehow. 

“A what?”

“A tiger made out of jade. A green tiger, like your eyes”

“My eyes are blue”

“Sometimes they look green, they were when we first met. They look like jade” he hadn't made the connection before but it’s the perfect, crystal and pale yet elegant green. 

“Do you want to maybe rest? I’ll move so you can lie across here” He goes to grab his laptop but he stops him with the hand that was on his leg. 

“No. I want to sing you a song” He stumbles out of his seat, “Steve where’s your guitar?”

He looks up from his whiskey to point at it occupying a chair next to Sharon. He swipes it and comes back to Stephen. 

“Stephen, at first you were so spooky, now you’re still… spooky” He sings, strumming a generic melody for a heartfelt acoustic song. 

Stephen bites his lip, he’s convinced he’s holding back a smile. “Haven't you won awards for your song writing?”

“Shhh. I think you’re kinda nice you should just smile” he continues, dragging the last word. 

“You’re slipping into The Futurist”

“You're slipping into me” He sings back, again dragging the last word. 

“No thank you” he doesn't do anything when Stephen confiscates the guitar except pout. It doesn't work on him. 

“I wanna sing a song” Natasha swipes the guitar from Stephen and dumps down opposite them, perching the guitar and strumming a slightly different version of the generic tune he was playing. “Love doesn't come like Stephen and Tony ohh”

When Stephen moves he doesn't bother to take his laptop with him.

“Excuse me the real talent is here” Clint joins them and takes the guitar to do his own song. “Trees are a mans best friend, the birds, the birds are so pretty” The fact that he can’t play or sing makes the song that much better and when he finishes with a comment about squirrels Tony claps. 

“Oh cheeseburgers. I love them, I want them, I want them all, I want them all right now, with chips, and maybe a coffee. Oh cheeseburgers” He sings at the top of his lungs when he gets the guitar back. 

When a pillow hits him in the face he’s sure it’s Stephens doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not truly to all your comments but I read every single one. I wouldn't be posting without your support. Thank you.


	3. Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York sets the scene for show 2 and Quentin is well aware of that. As a result Tony falls into Stephens arms. Then he falls off a piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice Quentin's character doesn't align with FFH and that's because I started writing this before it came out. However he is an asshole in both this and the movie so I scored as far as that goes.

There’s nothing like finishing a morning of rehearsal with a May Parker lunch. His heart and stomach sing as he bites into home made burger.

“I’m so jealous I wasn't at Vegas, I saw the show on youtube and it was so awesome” Peter whines when he finishes.

Tony winces at the idea of the kid watching him grind on women and sing about graphic sex. “Aren't you a bit young?”

“I’m 16 Mr Stark. I tell you this every day” 

“Well maybe you can be at this show” They did decide on 16+ admissions, he can't argue. 

“Maybe? I’m definitely coming” 

“Hey have you spoken to Stephen?” May asks him when they’re washing dishes together later. 

He takes a plate from her and starts to dry it. “Course, I do every day”

Stephen is good at keeping him in the loop in matters that concern him and it’s made him realise just how many decisions Ross and especially Obie made on his behalf without his knowledge. 

“You know what I mean”

He groans. Of course she didn't mean that. “What is it with you and Nat?”

“Okay but I was there, I saw how he gaped at you in the coat” she argues. 

“It’s amazing craftsmanship”

He gets a stern look. “Don’t flatter me to change the subject”

“Here’s a deal, If I make him smile I’ll consider whatever you guys see between us” They say the strongest drug is love, and as an expert in the field he would agree. There must be something out there that Stephen loves and if he finds it he would achieve something truly special and clearly very difficult.

“Okay I’ll take that. 100 says you'll manage it before the tour ends”

“200 says I won't until after” He can picture it, nothing makes him crack, and when they get back from Europe he’ll corner him and tickle him and that’ll be his last card. 

“I’ll start looking for my next pair of designer glasses then” 

His brows go up. “Balls”

“More than you”

“You have three balls? You should really talk to your doctor about that” 

_____

Tony gets back to his floor at nine and dives straight for the couch. He’s so close to being dead to the world when his phone vibrates on the table. 

His original plan was to check who the text is from and then ignore them but when Quentin's name stares at him in innocent black font he’s not quite sure how to proceed.

[I haven't seen you in a while]  
[Are you at the tower? Can I come over?]

He’s at a loss. He assumed that posting the nude was the end, his last play before dissociating with him completely.

He should ignore the message.

He shouldn't think about not having had sex in three months. He shouldn't think about the pleasure a man who knows exactly what he likes brings. He shouldn't think about being tied to bed frames for excruciatingly perfect hours.

He calls Stephen.

“Hi Tony. Everything ok?”

He's the voice of reason. He knows what to do and how to do it. 

“Quentin wants to come over”

Silence, then, “Tell him to piss off”

He pictures himself doing that. It's impossible to see clearly. “I don't know I…”

“What is it Tony?”

“I’ve never said no to him before” 

The problem isn't that Quentin forces him to comply it's that he wants to. He's never not wanted him and it seems foreign to change that. 

“Now’s a good time to start”

“You know I don't dislike him, maybe he wants to apologise f-"

"Come over" 

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll text you my address. I expect to see you in ten" The line cuts and as he lowers his phone from his ear there's a text with a Manhattan address. 

He could stay, tell Quentin to come, let him fuck him senseless. He has the power to do that.

The curiosity kills him though so he grabs his car keys and heads out. 

Stephens apartment is the top one in its block and when he's invited in he finds an expanse bordered by a wall to wall window and a piano before everything else. 

"You play too?" 

"Not really, I try" 

"Thank you by the way" he says as they walk over to a black table in the corner.

He shrugs, "You need help, I'm not going to sit and do nothing"

"You say that like I've lost it"

"You were about to let a man who tried to shoot down your career enter your home and have his way with you. Maybe you have" 

"Maybe. Hey can I look?" He points at the wall behind the table where Stephen has a display with a stack of vinyls in it and a cabinet filled with CD's between a radio and record player. 

When Stephen nods he walks over and runs his fingers down the edges of record cases, flipping them up a little to see. A lot of them are Christine Palmers works, understandably, and many more are classic hits or classical tracks. When he reaches a sepia album his fingers freeze. He knows what it is before he pulls it out.

"Why do you have this?" 

Stephen looks from The Futurist cover to him. "Because I want it"

"Only 20 of these were made and five of them belong to people I know" Regardless of sales it’s essentially a collectable and not even a little bit cheap.

"It's your best work" he pulls out a chair to sit and the orange lamp light makes his eyes look gold.

He looks at the cover and a fresh faced boy looks back at him. "Really? this album sold terribly compared to the others. My voice was also damaged" 

"Your voice sounds great when it's damaged then. Also as someone that criticises me for focusing on money you shouldn't care about that. If you make an impression on one person you've succeeded"

Not everyone is so easy to understand. Stephen is probably the hardest. Maybe he's already found his love, maybe it's music, but he still talks with a straight face, like he feels nothing toward it. 

He sits at the table too. "Is that person you?"

"Just because it didn't go commercial doesn't mean it isn't good. I think loads of people love it. It's better because of that" he ponders, and ultimately he agrees. Numbers don't always mean success. If Stephen was the only person on earth that liked it that would be enough 

After a few seconds of staring at his collection there's a certain song he gradually hears in his head. "You know The Strange Policy? Is that about you?" 

He sighs. "Yes it is" 

"I didn't make the connection at first but now that I know you better it couldn't be more obvious" Christine sang about a man, a man who shone beneath layers carbon. She sang about a man she could love but not like. 

"That I'm a prick?"

"Come on the song isn't just about that"

"That if I would stop being a prick I'd be 'beautiful'" he makes air quotes with his scarred hands. 

"She's not wrong. You probably would be" Tony stares, probably for too long, trying to imagine what Stephen would look like smiling. Probably more beautiful than he already is, probably beautiful in a warm way instead of cold. 

He jumps out of it when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Quentin's calling him. He shows Stephen the phone. 

He slips it out of his hand and puts it to his ear. "Hi. Tony's busy, stay home Beck. Good night" he gives it back to Tony having ended the call. 

"That's one way to do it" 

Stephen scratches his goatee in thought. "Do you have feelings for him?" 

"No"

"So why don't you just cut him out?" 

"He knows what I like" it sounds stupid coming out of his mouth but after Steve who while being a good lover was a considerate one he needed something like Quentin. Steve would never choke him to the brink of consciousness but Quentin would.

"I'm sure many people can know what you like, nice people. What about Natasha?" 

"Gross she's like my little sister. Plus I don't really do women anymore, needs have changed" intrinsically heterosexual activities are up to the dominance of the man purely because he has to do a lot of the work regardless of the position. A woman can't always use him like a man can.

Stephen puffs out air before taking out his phone. "Alright then. Hungry?" 

"You're not going to kick me out?" He hadn't expected hungry. 

He looks up. "Do you want to leave?" 

"Well, no" Stephens apartment is impersonal, looks straight out of the box, almost unlived in if it wasn't for the red scarf on the couch and the papers on the table. But it's still very elegant and he feels surrounded by the man. It's peaceful. 

"Then you can stay" He slides his phone across the table and Tony scrolls through nearby food places as his host goes over to the CD cabinet and picks out a disk to put in the radio. By the time Tony's decided on Chinese jazz music drifts through the room. 

"Can I pay you back for that, I feel really bad" he says when Stephen finalises the order.

"Why?" 

"I just never let people buy me things. I'm rich it's not fair" 

Stephen puts his phone down. "You got the company when you were 18 right? That must have been awful" 

"It was but Obadiah ran it so that helped. It was worse that I lost my mum" 

His mum sparkled all the time. She was and still is everything he wants to be. Her singing sounded like floating between cotton candy clouds and her playing was like drifting on clear water.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry" 

"Can you imagine if I had become CEO? I wouldn't be a musician for sure" 

"It's a good thing you didn't take that path"

"It's a miracle I'm even here now, after all the drugs" looking back now he wonders if Obie connected him with the artists he did because they used drugs. He must have. He hates that he gave in to that temptation.

"People saw you were worth saving"

"If I got back into them would you stick around to help me? Hypothetically?" 

He nods, "Yea. I know what it's like, I was hooked on painkillers for a while"

"Oh wow. You seem so sensible though" Tony's reckless, it makes sense that he did what he did. Not Stephen though. 

"I wasn't me back then. My accident messed me up"

He decides not to ask yet. "Look at that, two junkies, we can finally be friends"

"We couldn't before?" 

He blinks, "You don't seem like the type interested in that"

"Well no I only work"

"Please let me take you out to do something fun sometime"

"Maybe after the tour" 

The Chinese is great, they talk about this and that; work and the New York show in two days, collaborations, Broadway and T Entertainment signing Black Order. 

Tony's not sure how he fell asleep on Stephens couch but he wakes up with a blanket on him and the morning light burning out his retinas. He growls at it and stretches his arms in front of him. 

"Look at that, she's awake" Stephen walks into his view and he's wearing a vest and slacks, the most dressed down he's ever seen him. His hairs also damp and hanging over his forehead, It makes him smile. 

"You look cute with your hair like that" He needs to be in a magazine, on the cover in fact. 

"You've got creases in your cheek. Get up you're driving us to the tower"

"Aren't we supposed to go to the venue today?" He asks when they're in his Audi.

"You need a shower"

"Thanks" he mumbles, putting the car in drive and ripping out of his parking space to join the light traffic. 

"Could you slow down?" His passenger quietly asks. Looking over he can see Stephen seems nervous, his hands shake more than usual. 

"Yea course sorry" he slows to under the limit and gets them to the tower at a leisurely pace. He knows what it's like, the very thought of Afghanistan gives him anxiety. 

______

The next day him and Pete get to the venue after burritos and regardless of the staff running around he spots Bucky and Quentin straight away. 

"Pete find Stephen and tell him I'm here" 

As soon as the kids off he walks up to them. His heart bounces in his stomach with every step and he wonders if he's more nervous to see Beck or Bucky. Regardless it’s about time he faces opposition head on.

"New band members Steve?" He joins the group saying. 

"Tony, hey" Quentin smiles and throws an arm around him. He goes with it. It’s not an overly intimate hug but he feels so gathered in him, like when they cuddled after sex. Maybe he’s doing it on purpose, reminding him what it’s like. 

There's a moment of silence where Bucky looks very uncomfortable. At least he feels guilty. Tony doesn't really blame him for the things that happened though, it's all Steve's fault. Steve who slept with him, told him he loved him, smiled and laughed, then went over and did the same thing with Bucky. 

He really likes the present though and they take him right back where he doesn't want to be. 

"Are you going to be watching the show?" 

"Course, I heard it's a real experience" Quentin smirks and that devilish look in his eyes is unmistakable. Just out of conditioning it excites him, knowing that the look meant a night of screaming his voice away. 

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Stephen slides between him and Steve to glare at the Mysterios. The tiger he doesn't see that much anymore is back with a vengeance, Stephens eyes gleam a vivid blue and it’s not a still ocean, it's a blue flame, an electric current. 

"They're with me" Steve says. 

Quentin looks Stephen up and down. "Stephen Strange, you're back" 

"Could you see yourselves out?" He asks, not trying to sound polite at all. 

Quentin stops for a moment, eyes narrowing. "It was you on the phone the other night wasn't it? Are you Tony's boyfriend or something?"

"Oh god" Tony drops his head in his hand and really wishes he had just creeped past them and not been so brave. 

Stephen crosses his arms and looks at Quentin like he's gum under his shoe. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I am somewhat interested. Is he?" He's looking at Tony now. His eyes are so intense the air changes when he looks at him. 

Tony’s heart picks up. The expectant look presses him with every moment he delays. "No Quentin"

"So who is he to tell you what to do? What do you want?" He can tell it isn't about leaving, he can tell it’s about that night. Quentin holds his shoulder and waits for him to answer. The feeling of his hand brings back ghosts of touches past. He’s not sure there's anywhere on him Quentin hasn't caressed appreciatively or grabbed viciously. 

He's nervous, he doesn't know what to say, his mind is an empty room, he side glances Stephen. "I, I um"

"Okay time for you to go" Stephen pulls Tony behind him and leads Bucky and Quentin to the exit with his hands on their backs. 

"I didn't know Quentin would come with him sorry" Steve says once they’re out of earshot. He hates the mans sad puppy eyes with a passion. Those were the eyes he used after Tony saw the video, the eyes he used to lie to his face when he asked if it was true.

"It's cool buddy. Good thing a guy I've only known for two months stepped in" he heads for his dressing room hoping Steve feels bad about himself. 

The show starts well and the audience is just as charged as Vegas if not more. Tony performs at the best of his ability and pointedly ignores the Mysterios sitting near the front while enhancing the sexuality of his performances just to feel a false sense of power over Quentin.

When Storm ends and the piano starts to lower on its platform, leaving the audience behind, he thinks about just how much of a pathetic mess he is. He could never stand up to Quentin, he could never want to. All because he’s addicted to the roles of their relationship, that he’s submissive and Quent is always in charge. He loves it and has condemned himself to be a slave. 

Something jerks suddenly and too busy musing his life choices, Tony doesn't have time to grab anything before he rolls right off the piano and hits the floor, left shoulder first. Pain bursts through it and he swallows a hiss as Peter crouches next to him.

“Are you okay Mr Stark?”

“Yup. I am suing the venue manager though” He makes sure he reaches out with his right arm when Peter offers him a hand. 

“Already put in the paperwork” Stephen says, walking up to them with concern in the set of his brow. 

“I’m gonna get my blueberries, see you in 5” He gives them all a quick wave and retreats to his dressing room. Only when the doors closed does he spew out a string of swear words and collapse into his chair to wait the pain out. He can tell he hasn't broken anything but it throbs like a motherfucker. 

Stephen walks in then, rudely without knocking, and he hurries a smile onto his face that even he’s not convinced by. He sees the ice pack in his hand though and realises he was already busted.

“Enjoying the blueberries?” Stephen glances at them on the counter, alone and unopened.

“Very much” He’s ready to follow up a line about his eyes when he leans forward and starts pulling the black leather collar down his arm. He keeps willing himself not to blush and jumps a little at the freezing bag when it’s pressed on his shoulder. 

“Were you really going to continue performing and not tell anyone about this?” Not moving the pack, he stretches for a nearby stool and pulls it up next to Tony's red padded seat.

“Of course. The show must go on” Nothings broken, as long as he’s careful everything will go smoothly with some minor pain. He would never waste a fans money and time over falling off a piano of all things. 

“Would you say that with a knife in your stomach?”

“Probably. Imagine if I died on stage, the peak of poetry” he kisses his fingers dramatically. 

Stephen shakes his head in disbelief, “You’re fucked up”

“I love it when you swear” He answers with a suggestive tone, and smirks at catching Stephen off guard. Flirting with him is an endless well of excitement, the wide eyes, changing the subject, all golden responses. 

“I’ll definitely stop” 

Ten minutes later Tony’s back on stage singing Vegas with twelve girls behind him and lights dancing with colours. Then he’s alone under soft white illumination to gently sing Gone In The Morning. When he wrote the song it was a brag, that he didn’t get attached, that he’d have whoever he wanted and leave in the morning. Now he sings it sadly, because the few years that have passed have taught him there’s no sadder life than a string of lovers that never exist when the sun comes up, when the bed isn't there. 

As Big Guy plays he’s backstage getting dressed in a white blouse and intricate harness in preparation for Surrender. For him it feels like the title track of the show, because it’s his personal, true depiction of what sex means for him. 

He spends the next few minutes tied to a chair singing into his headset mic about how much he craves to give all his control away. His shoulder throbs. Quentin's presence in the crowd feels stronger than ever.

He transitions so smoothly into Hannah he hardly notices being untied and having his harness removed. With lime coloured lights overhead he sings and thinks of Stephen with every word, imagining him living life to his Futurist record. He ponders if he sways to the music when he works, or eats meals. He wishes he could see his face; would he be smiling, watching him perform the song?


	4. Stars Make Love To The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wembley Stadium awaits. Tony breaks Stephen.

Stephen clasps his hands together in the isle of the jet. “So, Radio 1 is giving us a live lounge session” 

“Cool when?” Bruce asks. 

“Tonight”

Clint seems to awaken from what must have been yet another false slumber. “Are you kidding?” 

“This tour was very short notice” He points out, hopefully recognising that’s his fault. 

“This is exciting! It’s two songs right? What do we play?” Tony asks the group.

“Maybe Make God Bleed?” Natasha suggests. 

“No that should stay exclusive to the tour” Stephen shoots down. He agrees. 

“You should do Oh My God It’s Tony Stark” Rhodey supplies.

“It’s a fun song” Thor agrees. 

“Anyone against say I” Tony’s happy to meet silence. He loves performing the song, it’s upbeat and he loves the way Peter used lyrics to express his respect and admiration for him. Although it’s scary too, to be relied on. 

“Now you need to pick a cover” Stephen says. 

“Have you guys heard this song called The Strange Policy?”

He glares at him. “No Tony”

“Do a Mysterio song, that would really be a fat fuck you” Rhodey suggests, yet again so brilliantly. 

Tony feels his eyes burst out of their sockets in excitement. “That is genius, you're a genius”

“You do recognise though that it has to be perfect if you do it” Stephen warns, looking him in the eye. He knows exactly what he’s talking about, if they’re going to cover their biggest rival they have to outdo them. And they have a day to do it. 

They go back and forth discussing the bands songs and what would play best with their strengths until they decide on Glow Stick of Destiny. It was actually inspired by Tony, it was something he said to Loki when they used to sleep together back in the day, before Steve. The first part of the song has a vocal focus and the second is pure pop rock, giving the instrumentalists a focus. They could definitely make the song their own.

The six of them practice on the jet during the 6 hours they have left to reach London, having to forgo Bruce who doesn't have an instrument available to him.

“We’ll drop off our stuff and go straight to the studio” Stephen tells them as they pass passport checks in arrivals. It’s never a long process, since everybody knows who they are. 

“When do we eat though, I’m so hungry” Nat says. Tony’s stomach definitely agrees.

“Guys look, a KFC” Clint points to it and it reminds him of seeing a mirage of water in a desert. 

They all book it to the queue and get way too much food to be acceptable and take up two rows of tables. Stephens sitting opposite him with only a tea from the Costa next door and a grumpy look on his perfect face. 

“Lighten up Steph” He offers his box for Stephen to take some chips, it’s the least he can do after the asshole bought him a coffee too. 

“KFC for breakfast, you're all disgusting” He grumbles in between eating one of Tony’s chips.

“You can't say that with it in your mouth” Nat laughs. 

“That’s what he said” Bruce says under his breath next to him. He bursts out laughing so hard he chokes.

This, fooling around in KFC at ass hours of the morning, is beautiful. It’s probably the best memory he’ll have of the tour. 

Until it isn't. 

It turns out when they get to their hotel that Stephen got a 6 room 8 bed suite on the top floor -with an amazing view regardless of the cloudy sky- under the claim that none of them can be trusted to survive alone. He’s right really.

“Tones you’re rooming with me” Nat says, going off to find a room. He’s too caught up by something else to remember to agree;

“Awesome we have a piano” He dumps his stuff by the long couch and doesn't waste any time in sitting at it.

“Can’t you put your stuff away first?” Stephen looks at his suit and guitar case with disdain. 

“Music waits for no one, what should I play?” He wiggles his fingers at the ready.

“I don’t know, ba ba black sheep?”

“Gimme more credit- Oh I’m going to do one of Christine's songs, her pianist is unreal man, such a beautiful player” He can see Stephen coming up to lean on the piano as he stares at the keys racking his brain for the notes. He remembers Antimony first and starts to play it. It’s a strange tune, with short notes to start and a slow transition into smooth melodies that make him float with the clouds like his mum did. He closes his eyes and just lets that feeling enter him through the piano keys until it’s finished playing the tear jerkingly good composition.

When he opens his eyes he almost swallows his entire tongue because Stephen is actually smiling. Smiling properly, not faintly, smiling for real, not an illusion. Smiling right at him. 

He was right, a smile blossoms Stephens beauty from perfect icicles to blue butterflies and the setting sun. He looks like a rush of warm air in a cold room, he feels like sirens tempting sailors into the black ocean, he sounds like all the gods of beauty and perfection in their true form. 

He sees it in Stephens warm eyes, he seems himself falling off a precipice and into that everlasting pool of the ever shifting colours of his irises. Drowned forever.

“You’re really good” He says, smiling. Smiling. 

Bruce walking out of the bathroom almost isn't enough to get his attention away from the man in front of him. “Tony you’re very bold to play Stephen's song right in front of him” 

“What?”

“I composed that” He says. Still fucking smiling. There’s no way this is real, the jet took them to an alternate dimension.

Then he internalises the words and his jaw falls off in sudden realisation. “Shit, were you Christine's pianist?” Bruce wasn't nervous because Stephen is their manager, it was because he’s a pianist and an unbelievably good one. It’s what he lost, the thing that made him happy. 

“Tony you’re such a dumbass. You didn't even google him?”

He really is a dumbass. 

Bruce looks at Stephen briefly, then does a double take, shocked at his new facial expression. “What happened?”

Stephen puts a hand on his shoulder and it feels electric. “This one” 

He’s definitely fallen. He definitely has a massive crush on Stephen and too many new things are happening for him to handle in one go. 

Luckily they prepare to go to Radio 1 and Tony has time to himself to think. A lot of it is wondering if anything is really happening and the remainder is asking himself what the hell he’s going to do about Stephen. Who even is he now that he smiles?

His future boyfriend. 

Knocking the thought out of his head he joins everybody by the door fresh and changed with his guitar and mic on his back. 

“This is exciting, we’re in the city of… what is London the city of?” Nat turns to ask them as they head for the elevator. She always looks so tiny when she carries her guitar. 

“WWE Pigeons” Rhodey deadpans, probably thinking about that time when they were in Trafalgar Square and one flew right in his face. He didn't stop washing it for hours. And he didn’t stop laughing.

Tony laughs at the memory but somebody else laughs too and he doesn’t recognise it straight away. 

Everybody stops when they come to the collective realisation that it was Stephen.

He rolls his eyes at all the gaping directed toward him. “Yes I laugh, I’m a human just like you”

Natasha turns to him. “Did you break him?”

“Why me?”

“To be fair it was you” Bruce murmurs. He elbows him in the ribs. 

“What did you do?” Steve asks.

“I serenaded him”

“No you didn’t shut up” He cracks a smile, again, and breezes past to lead the group. 

He’s frozen for a moment of intense clarity. He’s hooked on Stephen and there is no going back. 

“Dude what the hell?” Nat hisses at his side as they’re the last to exit the elevator. 

“I know, I feel like I’m dreaming” They watch as Stephen greets Happy in the lobby with a smile. The man naturally halts at the sight of it. 

She slaps his arm. “You owe May 200 dollars you big idiot” 

“Yea whatever, I'm still shocked out of my mind” 

“He definitely wants to marry you”

He frowns at her. “Slow down”

“You guys are already dating, he brought you coffee. He did not buy anyone else coffee” she argues, waving a finger around. He snatches it. 

“It’s because he doesn't know how you guys like your coffee” He argues as they walk, swinging their weirdly joined hands.

“But he knows how you like it? Why?” She raises an interested brow. She got him there, he should have known she can't be outplayed. 

“I accidentally stayed over at his the other day and he made me coffee”

She makes an o with one hand and pushes her index in it with the other with a questioning look on her face. He shakes his head. 

“Regardless my point is made”

“I hate you”

It’s different to have these conversations now because before he thought of Stephen as his weird soulless unrealistically hot colleague and somewhat friend but now just looking at him makes his heart twirl. God he hates feelings. 

______

After working themselves to the limit the live lounge went amazingly, he couldn't be prouder of everyone. And the Mysterios might be out of a job with how well the cover was received.

"Have you seen social media? The hype around us is crazy" he says as he dries his hair with a towel. 

"Yea we're back baby" Natasha slaps his ass as he passes her bed. He shoves her back into her mattress. "What? It was practically begging for a slap" she laughs, ogling his butt covered only by black boxers.

"Find some other butt to slap" he collapses back into his single and laces his hands behind his head. 

She props up on an elbow to smile mischievously at him. "Why because yours is taken by our drop dead gorgeous manager?"

"No my ass is free as a bird actually"

"Come on you want him to own it”

He shrugs. "Eh, would be nice" it would be very nice if Stephen grabbed his ass, maybe spread it as he puts his dick in, smash his hips against it over and over. 

He quickly let's the thought go, he's not about to get hard in front of Natasha. 

"All you have to do is make the first move"

"Yea, and get rejected”

"Why on earth would he reject you?" 

Stephen is one of the few people who actually goes against what Tony wants, that stands up to him and doesn't care he's a world famous star; which means he'd have no problem rejecting any advances too. 

"Even if he did like me, which he doesn't, all he does is work" He needs attention, as much as he acts like he's dismissive he really needs it, maybe that's another reason why he can't quite let Quentin go. He knew what he wanted, He gave him so much attention, gentle and possessive. 

"He would make time for you, I can tell you're special to him" 

Tony snorts. "And I can tell you're all bullshit" If only she could hear herself, she’s drawing from fantasy, things hardly ever work out that way.

The bed sinks as Nat sits next to him, pulling her foot under her. "Hey, do you really like Stephen? Outside of all the jokes we make"

His eyes find on the hourglass tattoo on her inner thigh and he huffs a laugh. "He smiled at me this morning and that was it"

"You can't push the possibility away then, not everyone's like Steve"

"I used to think he was perfect" he sighs. 

It feels like so long ago when the band first formed. He and Steve clashed, two dominant personalities caught in misunderstanding. But after their first album came out things started to change, they spent time together. He remembers hours in the studio composing, singing to his melodies. They made so many songs that never saw the light, that never will. He remembers the way Steve went above and beyond to impress him, make him happy. He looked at him like he was the only thing, like he loved him more than anything in the world.

Steve did love him, he believes that. But he loved his best friend more.

And he acted on that love probably around the same time Tony started to see marriage in their future. 4 years destroyed.

"Is Stephen perfect? Tony he's emotionally stunted and detached and probably doesn't know how to navigate love and relationships well. He's the perfect mess, and you can make him better" 

"I'm an orphan and former drug addict who copes with sobriety in sick ways who's gone through trauma and is eaten by insecurity every single day. I'll make him worse" 

It's always been his brand, to be damaged. Steve thinks he's a hero, the best of men, that's likely why he was drawn to him, to save him from himself. Quentin's drawn to that too, having a broken little boy toy who would take anything he wants to give and kiss his feet for it. 

"That's no different to what I am, except the drugs. Are you saying I make people worse?"

He shakes his head, dropping his forehead on her thigh. "No Nat you're incredible"

He feels her fingers in his hair. "So are you Tony"

"You know exactly how to trip me up don't you?" 

"I'm just showing you reality" 

______

Whiskey. The ice clatters within the glass as the cars roll over desert terrain. Back in Black plays out of a radio.

The car in front goes up in red smoke. There's yelling. Everybody in the car, they die. 

Bombs, everywhere. A bomb embedded in the ground right next to him. 

As bombs do, it explodes. 

He wakes with a gasp and feels the ripples of that explosion, feels the shrapnel cutting into him even after all the time that's passed. 

It's dark but he can just about make out Natasha sleeping in her bed. 

People died, all because he likes something other than a woman sometimes.

It's too hot. He slips out of bed and leaves the room, adjusting his balls to he can comfortably walk to the bar and grab a water. He heads back drinking from it, trying not to trip in his tired state.

"Hey Tony"

When he jumps water spills all over his face. "Holy shit. Have you been here the whole time?"

Stephen smirks. "Long before you came out here to play with your balls"

"I was not- why are you awake?" He walks over to the man where he sits on the sofa next to a lamp with his laptop open and earphones in. The scare woke him right up.

"It's humid here, makes my hands ache" he says to his screen. 

"Oh right. What are you watching?" He sits next to him and pulls his legs against his chest to face him fully. 

"New York" he replies. Tony sees a paused image of him on the piano singing Storm before Stephen lowers the lid. 

"Any notes?" 

He takes his earphones out. "You're an excellent performer, the stage loves you" 

"I was hoping on constructive criticism but thank you"

He makes a thoughtful expression. "Well your vocals have never been worse"

The words linger for a moment as Tony's heart starts to sink. "Seriously?" 

He laughs. Tony could watch him do it for days, years. "No douchebag your live vocals are some of the best I've ever heard. There's nothing more you can do" 

He would be blushing at his assuring smile if he wasn't so absolutely baffled. 

"Wow. Okay did I hit my head? Why have you changed so much all of a sudden?" The Stephen he first met and the one now are almost entirely different people. 

"You told me things will only make me happy if I let them" 

He snorts. "First time anyone's followed my advice" 

"I don't know if you know this but I crashed my car, that's how this happened," he holds up his shaking hands, "I couldn't play anymore and that destroyed me. I got depressed, desperate, pushed Chris away, went off the grid… I was unhappy because the only thing I enjoyed was playing"

"But now you're happier" he drops his chin on one knee, ready to listen closer. 

"I thought I loved playing but I never realised it's not about just me, what I really love is music. That only occurred to me when I listened to you play Antimony"

He doesn't know what to say for a moment. He's kissed the frog and turned him into a charming prince, he's done that just by playing one of his songs probably not as well as he could himself. Nothing makes sense. 

However one thing does, Stephen loves music. It’s always been obvious, nobody would learn so much about a topic without passion for it and as someone in the industry he’s never come across anybody who knows music better than him. 

"I'm glad I did that for you"

"Yea me too.” He puts his laptop on the table and leans forward until his elbows rest on his knees. His gaze captures him completely. “Why are you up Tony? Big day tomorrow"

He figures if Stephen opened up he doesn't have to be glued shut. "Bad dream. Afghanistan" 

"Oh right" he nods slowly. Of course there's enough media coverage for him to know what happened. 

"Are you at peace with your trauma or do you have dreams too?" He asks Stephen. 

"Sometimes. It's more of an issue when I'm awake. I see l you guys playing instruments I used to be able to play, I get home and I see my piano there... It really makes me hate myself" he looks down at his hands with resentment. 

"That's strong"

"Well it's my fault I'm like this, I was speeding and not paying attention to the road. Now I'm useless and I have to live with that" he sounds like he’s trying to conceal cracks in his emotion and Tony wishes he could make it go away, put plasters on the open wounds. 

He rests gentle fingers on Stephens wrist as he shakes his head. "You're not useless. You're brilliant at this job"

"I know I just said it's music I love but you know what it's like, to create music. You feel it differently" he's right, playing and making music fills him with achievement and pride. The sounds flowing from him feel like having powers. The impact his music makes too, there's nothing more special. 

They sit for a minute and Tony thinks about Natasha's words, about them both. They're both busted and it'll be that way for life. 

But they still have lives, good ones. 

"You and I should feel fortunate Stephen. Some people aren't lucky enough to survive" 

He wonders if his mum would be proud to see him now, clean and successful, doing what he loves.

______

He had forgotten just how big Wembley was. Rehearsing there makes him feel like an ant among mammoths and that's with all the seats empty. But he's not the one feeling the strain the most. 

"90,000 people are gonna watch us Tony" Bruce says when they sit together in front of the piano during a quick break. 

"And they'll love us too"

"Not if we mess up" 

"Bro we've got this. It's just me, you and these idiots. Forget anyone else" He pulls Bruce into a hug and they stay that way until he's ready. 

______

Tony jogs backstage and brushes rain droplets off his pink blazer. Taking out his ear monitor amplifies the sound of Rhodey’s interlude and the screaming of thousands as well as the voices of technicians discussing the weather conditions. They knew it was going to rain but hopefully it wouldn't last too long. 

"The rains getting heavier" Thor says next to him in wardrobe, looking into the distance in concern. 

When he's in his white shirt with exaggerated sleeves that swallow his hands he returns to the side of the stage he's due to enter by to find Stephen pacing. 

"What's up with him?" He asks Steve.

"It's raining too much" Stephen murmurs, not slowing. 

"Okay stop" he presses a hand to Stephens chest and looks him in the eye. "We can make this work in our favour. Trust me"

Stephen only looks at him for about three seconds. "Alright"

He’s lost for words for a second. Was it in his eyes, his confidence that it would all be okay?   
He’s used to resistance and Stephens easy agreement leaves a strange momentum in the air. Maybe things are supposed to be this way. 

"Now where's Nat? I need to give her stage directions"

The two of them perform Slow in the pouring rain and as by Tony's instructions every time he sings the word slow they both stamp in the water on the stage and it looks like something out of Step Up the way it bursts up like the very music made it.

They finish the song soaking and Tony runs off stage with only one thing on his mind. The audience probably couldn't tell but one or two of the piano notes were off and he knows what that can do. 

"Where's Bruce?" He asks May as she drags his dripping sleeve to wardrobe. He whips his head around and doesn't see him anywhere. 

When he's quickly towelled down and dressed in his burgundy trench dress and knee high diamond boots with a matching choker he knows they need to be out. But he cranes his head to see the stage and nobody's sitting at the piano in the middle of it. 

"Where's Bruce?" He jumps at the voice and turns to a very flustered looking Stephen. 

"I don't know. I think he's having a-"

"He can't have anything he needs to be on right now!" He hisses. 

"We all have issues. We can't put pressure on him he'll burst" 

Stephen seems to understand, the strain in his neck relaxing and his posture straightening. The lack of challenge again makes the air heavier. "What about the show?" 

"I'll play the piano it's fine" he looks around for a guy to give him a stand but a hand on his arm interrupts him. 

"No you shouldn't"

"Why not? You find Bruce and make sure he's okay" he turns to step out with the band who are extending the intro far beyond its actual length like the professionals they are. 

The hand on his arm tightens and he's ready to glare at Stephen but his grey eyes look soft. "No you can't see it Tony but watching you perform on that piano isn't something we can take away from them. It's really art"

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do then?" 

Stephen points at the closest staff member. "You, find the stylist and tell her to look for Bruce. I'm going to play"

Its Tony's turn to grab his arm. "You can't Stephen" 

He pulls it out of his hold. "I can handle three minutes of a simple composition"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself" he says after capturing Stephens eyes.

He leans close with burning challenge in his eyes. "Make it worth it" 

There's a silence one wouldn't think so many people could achieve as they both hurry onto the stage and into their starting places. 

Stephen waits for his hook in and starts to play. Tony's shocked at how perfect it is considering his injuries but still starts singing at the right time. Soon he's soaked and the crowd is losing their minds. Maybe Stephen was right about the performance. 

It might be the big stadium, or the different pianist, or those words, but his performance feels elevated.

"Let me feel the rain drops falling down all over my love" he whispers, reaching up for the rain that coats him and feeling Stephens music seep into his back through the lid of the piano. 

When he finishes Storm he always thanks Jamie. This time he thanks Jamie and Stephen.

He may not be able to play professionally anymore but he's still incredible, even through the earphones and the roaring rain and the fans and his own voice those notes sing to him loud and clear. 

When Act one is over and they're all backstage he throws his arms around Stephens soaking shoulders. "You were amazing!" 

"Haven't lost it" he jokes. 

Something isn't quite right though. His smiles too forced, his brows too tight. He's in pain. "Was it worth it?" 

He looks at Tony and his smile gradually widens. "Definitely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was a crack fic I would have had Peter run on stage and dance umbrella but as you all know this is a very serious period piece :l
> 
> (Also I'm currently obsessed with Become Human so if you have any good fic recs smash them in the comments or get stabbed 28 times)


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is all too happy when he joins them in France. Tony's already spoiling Stephen. They put on a show in a mall. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EaSnowPw I read your comment on chapter 4 and I think you'll like this one hehe.

"At least it's not going to rain in France" Steve murmurs at his phone as the car pulls up to the airport the next morning.

"I kinda enjoyed it" he admits where he sits shoulder to shoulder with Bruce. He's proud that he managed to come back for act II and claimed Wembley like he’s claimed everywhere else. 

"Because you know how to work that" Rhodey points out.

"That's right baby" he winks at his friend, who rolls his eyes. 

"I hope you all have your sunglasses it's about to get ugly" Happy says from the front. One look out the window is all he needs to see the crowd of reporters and paps outside the entrance, ready to fire with their obnoxious flash. 

When they step out the onslaught of questions and white flashes is dizzying. 

"Why did you perform a Mysterio cover? Have they responded to it? Mr Strange are you back as a pianist? Why was there a change in the Wembley show? What has happened to Quentin Beck after the leak?" They ask all at once, closing in on them like liquid.

None of them say anything and when the airport security gets involved they're soon saved from the nausea for a mostly peaceful commute to their plane. 

15 minutes into the flight Tony steps out of the tiny bathroom and when he walks by Stephen who he thought was working he sees him actually watching Spirited Away. When he taps him he pauses it and turns. 

"Working hard I see?"

He smirks. "Very"

"You're near the beginning right? Can I watch?"

Stephen sighs and signals for him to sit with him. He's very happy about it, being an avid lover of the movie. For over two hours they sit pressed together with one earphone in each ear watching what is only the epitome of beautiful and unique cinematography.

As much as he enjoyed one of his favourite movies and being cozied with Stephen getting off the plane is exciting because paparazzi aren't the only thing waiting for them. 

"Mr Stark!" He turns just in time for Peter to almost knock him over in a hug in the middle of arrivals.

He squeezes the kid back. "So good to have you Pete" 

The kid doesn't stop asking them questions on the way to their hotel. He drills Tony about everything from the boots he wore for Storm to his adaptation skills then goes on to drill Stephen about his past. All and all its an interesting ride and Tony enjoys it all. 

Their room is set up the same way as the London one, just being more old fashioned and elegant with long windows and balconies. Everybody opts for the same arrangements. 

In a meeting they were told that today was their day to explore before tomorrow's rehearsal and show so Thor and Peter decide with him to just walk about and stop somewhere. Stephen was a fool to think he wouldn't be dragged into it too, being the only person that's left in the room after everyone's already gone out. 

"So, he's your assistant, I still don't quite get it" Stephen says when they're all sat in a café eating. 

"Part time. I have school and all"

"Exactly. How Is he effective?" He asks Tony. 

"I'm a social media manager mainly, I don't have to be with him for that all the time" 

"Okay the truth is he wouldn't let me give him money unless he earned it so I had to give him a job"

Stephen frowns further. "And why are you giving him money?"

"Well, I came to him to help me write some stuff in the Civil War album and I guess I wanted him to live well as a thank you" he shrugs. 

"You are a very good writer. Is that what you're sticking with?" Stephen asks Peter. He likes to see they seem like they're going to get along. That was never the case with Peter and Steve and after the break up the kid hasn't so much as looked his way. 

"Yep. And violin" 

"Oh I used to play, it's a great instrument" 

"Is there anything you can't play?" He asks his manager, who feels less like that and more like a friend every single day.

"Never quite figured out the triangle"

They walk the streets when they're done and spend more time counting how many people pass on electric scooters than actually appreciating architecture. When they reach one Thor tries to get it started but misses the point Peter has repeatedly stressed that they require an app. 

All and all its a hilarious trip. The see a lot of street performers, even some guitarists that actually are better than Steve in his biased opinion, and pigeons kiss rather than fight in the city of love.

When he and Thor are done taking pictures with a group that spotted them they walk into a nearby mall and of course Peters drawn by a pizza place. 

"Can we go?" He asks him with those big innocent eyes of his. 

"We ate two hours ago"

"That was a long time ago" Thor mutters. 

"You too? Stephen are you hungry?"

He shakes his head. "Not really"

"Okay you two go. Call me when you're done and don't get into trouble" he digs for some notes in his pocket and gives them to Peter. The two greedy idiots run off to the smell of bread and cheese like moths to light. 

"Who would have thought Tony Stark would be such a good dad to two beautiful children" Stephen muses as they walk, hands in his pockets. 

"God I'd be the worst dad, I feel bad for any children I might have in the future"

"Give yourself some credit, you're doing good with Peter" 

"He's just already a good kid" the best. He doesn't deserve the loss and hardship he's gone through. 

"I needed to accept happiness, you need to accept yourself" He doesn't really understand what he means. Tony’s very comfortable with himself, he just knows that he isn't the best of people, far from. 

"I will as soon as I'm wearing Gucci. Let's go" He takes Stephen by the sleeve into the Gucci store they've encountered and oh does he love the smell of wasting his money on questionable things. 

They browse around and it's all just Stephen talking him out of picking up things he regards as 'appalling'.

When they're looking at the sunglasses Stephen grows bored of Tony's diligent selection process and starts to wander, oblivious that he's being watched as he picks up a black wallet with a gold tiger pin on the corner with Gucci written small under it. He can see the interest in the man's eyes as he opens it and examines the insides like a surgeon. He puts it back down though, and when he looks back at it as he moves on to the next thing it's all the confirmation Tony needs, he grabs it and puts it on the counter with two pairs of sunglasses and blossom print sliders as soon as he’s not looking. 

"I read somewhere that you have the most expensive sunglasses collection in the world," Stephen says as they leave the store and it's very happy sales assistant. 

"Oh that's because I showed it when Vogue came to my house in Malibu for 73 questions and people started calculating the price of all of them. I don't know if it is but it's big"

He nods. "I collect watches" 

"Oh shit"

"What?" He stops, searching Tony's face in concern. 

"I should have bought you one instead of this" he produces the black box out of the bag and hands it to him. Stephen frowns until the lid comes off. 

"When did you- what?" 

"Saw you eyeing it up" 

"I can't accept it" he holds out the box for him to take. 

"I still owe you for the coffee and Chinese" he pushes it back. 

"Yea a couple dollars not 300" He argues. 

"Take it please, as a thank you for all this" he gestures widely and hopes it represents the tour. They needed it and it's gone so well so far. 

"You're such a douche" Stephen grumbles, pocketing his gift. 

Tony smiles at him. "I know asshole" 

They walk quietly for a bit before Stephen points at something, "Oh look they have a piano here"

"We should play something"

"Why?" 

Despite his hesitance he follows Tony when he goes to sit in front of the piano. "We spend so much time performing to thousands with expensive equipment, it's nice to do this. Name a song"

“Move. I’ll lead you in” He sits next to him on the bench and the first two notes are enough for him to identify its Kimberly Glide. Of course it is, it had to be something from the Futurist.

“Vacation, holiday, a strange way to save a family” He starts. The way Stephen smiles when he sings makes him smile too, and he’s sure he doesn’t stop as the song continues. 

By the time it ends they have a crowd, either filming or applauding. Tony wishes he could enjoy the moment with Stephen, tell him how incredible he is and how much he’s filled his soul. But he’s taking pictures and signing autographs for 15 minutes.   
It can wait, the people are the most important thing after all, they would be nothing without them, he and Stephen wouldn't have even met. If people didn't like his music he would have been an MIT mechanical engineer and there’s nothing musical about that. 

______

“Hey remember we have the Etro promo when we get to Italy” Stephen says as the eight of them, May, Happy and Peter watch TV after dinner.

“How could I forget?” He responds. He wears Etro all the time, the love is strong between them. 

May stands up, “Hey Pete, time for bed”

He frowns, “It’s only ten”

“Well I need sleep and I’m taking you down with me” 

“All of you should be turning in too” Stephen comments. 

“Okay well see ya, sleep well” May waves goodbye and leaves followed by a dejected Peter.

“Yea I’ll follow Stephens advice” Clint grunts, jumping to his feet. Steve and Bruce follow his lead.

“We’re on a square stage tomorrow right? What are you going to do about Slow and Storm?” Natasha asks, switching from laying on her stomach to her back on the carpet. 

“Well Jane and I decided that we divide the dance into four and have one section on each side of the stage and for Storm I’ll have to actually walk around”

“Tragedy” Rhoey deadpans. 

“I know, walking is for those beneath us” 

“With your height I don't know who could be beneath you” Stephen retorts. Everybody bursts out laughing. 

Tony throws a pillow and smiles when it hits him right in the face. “Plenty of people have been under me actually”

Rhodey scoffs. “Please, you're the most bottom bottom to ever bottom” He has a point there. 

“I didn’t bottom when we had sex” 

He kicks him hard from the other end of the sofa. “We have never had sex stop making people think we have!” it gets him pissed off every time, he doubts he’ll ever stop making the joke. 

“Oh I thought you did” Thor murmurs to himself. 

“Good night” Rhodey makes a point of stomping off to his room. 

“I love you!” Tony calls behind him. All he gets in response is the sound of the door slamming. 

“As always nobody loves me” He sighs, flopping back into the couch. 

Natasha's suddenly in front of him, climbing on his lap and throwing her arms around him. He feels like he’s holding a sloth. “I love you Tony” 

“Love you too Nat” He hooks his chin on her shoulder and closes his eyes, realising its been so long since he’s had a nice cuddle and cherishing it. 

He dozes off for what feels like a second but when his eyes are open again Thor’s nowhere to be found, Natashas fast asleep and Stephens blazer and tie are missing too. 

“What time is it?” He whispers to Stephen. 

“11”

“Cool, I’m gonna put this one in bed” Careful to have a secure hold on her, he slowly stands up, carries his girl into their room and somehow manages to tuck her in without waking her up. Touring really knows how to kill a performer in the night. 

He’s not quite ready to sleep though so he slips Nicks book from his suitcase and returns to the couch. 

“I’ve been meaning to pick up a copy, is it good?” Stephen asks when he settles down to resume his reading. 

“Yea course, Nicks never done anything less than good”

“Gotten to your part yet?”

“No. I almost want to skip it” Nick spoke to him during the writing of the autobiography, he’s seen the contents page. The title ‘Tony Stark’ in black ink are ready to pounce on him with the turn of each page. 

Stephen looks at him like the idiot he is. “Why?”

“It’s scary. I- he’s like a father to me. What if he reveals he's hated me the whole time?”

“He obviously doesn't. We worked together once or twice and he spoke so highly of you I thought he was lying” He smiles to himself. 

He blinks as the information circles his brain. “Really?”

He nods, “That was one of the reasons I took this job, because he told me nobody feels music as intimately as you. It always stuck with me”

“Wow”

“Get back to it then, I’ll close this Etro thing” 

They do just that; Tony reads about Nick's change of direction after working with Captain Marvel -her music blew up in the 90’s for its multicultural and forward thinking nature- and how it opened up a well of inspiration for him while Stephen types in the background. 

By the time he reaches the chapter titled ‘The Avengers Initiative’ he’s too distracted to continue, not because Stephens typing too much but because he’s typing far too slow. 

“Dude are you good there? Tired?” 

Stephen hums in response but Tony doesn't buy it, because the expression on his face is one he’s seen before. “You’re in pain. I shouldn't have let you play in the mall”

He doesn’t look up from his screen. “I’m fine”

He drops the book on the couch. “Stop being such a man, do you have anything for it? Like a cream?”

He looks at him plainly. “It’s nerve damage”

He throws his hands up. “I’m no doctor. What do you usually do to ease it?”

He shrugs, “I don't know, massage them”

“You’re in luck, I happen to be good at that.” He’s over and sitting next to Stephen in the time he opens his mouth to argue. 

He sighs when Tony pats his lap and puts his hand on his knee. “As you are at everything apparently”

“Well I can't cook” He picks up his hand and takes a moment to just look at it. Apart from the lines running up them he has strangely attractive fingers, long with healthy nails. To him they look best over piano keys, where they know just what they’re doing and do it perfectly. 

“We’re in the same boat there. What are you doing? Reading my future?”

He takes a moment to trace the lines in Stephens palm reflectively. “Yup. You’re going to marry Happy and adopt 20 children”

He chuckles. It makes him shiver. “I don't think May would be very happy about that”

“What?”

“Don’t tell me you haven't seen it? They’re very much mutually interested”

“Yea I might as well be blind when it comes to love and all that” He didn't have a clue Steve liked him back in 2012, Natasha had to tell him. Equally he didn't have a clue he loved someone else years after knowing him.

“Shame, you might miss out on something big”

“Well after getting cheated on you really lose faith so it’s for the best” He says, starting to push his thumbs into Stephens palm.

“Faith in love?”

“Yea. It turns it into a game of waiting to see how long it takes for the illusion to shatter rather than enjoying the illusion” he might like Stephen but if anything ever blossomed between them the fear would set in, that any day would be the day he loses him. It almost has him wishing Stephen stays as a fantasy. 

“I wouldn't call love an illusion” 

“Kimmy just smiles, wants to stay forever,  
I'd have her but we know that's just a word,  
We wish we'd never heard when we're together” He recites, from the song he sang with him only hours ago, “Forever is the illusion” 

“Time will tell” he says, and Tony frowns at him as he looks down at their hands.

“Since when have you been a romantic?”

He directs a smile to Tony. “I’m not” 

Deciding Stephen caught some sort of virus in London and has evidently gone batshit, he shrugs and continues massaging his hand to the best of his ability. Like the wallet it’s a thank you, for playing Storm and Kimberly, for giving him that music at a personal cost. 

Stephen makes him wish he had faith in love, if he ever were to fall that far for him he’d like to enjoy it like a walk on the beach under a blazing sun instead of waiting for him to break his heart. 

Nothing would ever come of them though. They’ll get back to Manhattan, hardly see each other until Infinity’s ready and they’ll always be a manager and his star. Or a star and his star, because god does Stephen glow in the light of the moon.

_______

At 7pm the France show starts, and the first act doesn't hit the ground running, it flies above it. What a team they have that brought such visual excellence to life.

It’s when preparing for act II part 2 that the tensions rise, for some. He’s in a lovely white turtle neck sleeveless blouse and being strapped to death into a chair that’s going to hang from the ceiling of the arena and Stephens so stressed anyone would think he’s the one about to perform the stunt. 

“I know I read this in the brief but it’s a lot, are we sure we want to do this?” He asks them, the twelfth iteration of the same sentiment; that he’s scared something will happen. 

“They’ve been preparing for this for weeks Steph I’ll be fine” He insists as a woman fits on his headset mic. 

“But anything could happen, a bird could-”

“If anything happens you can have my Malibu mansion. Deal?” his arms tied down so they can't shake on it but a nod is enough. 

“De- What? I don’t care about that idiot”

“We’re on in three minutes” A woman comes up to inform them. 

He gives him a hard stare. “Stephen pull it together. This is show business” 

“What has the world come to, how are you the level headed one?”

“Mr Stark when we start the panel under you will retract and two people will be monitoring your wires at all times. If you feel anything is wrong you know the signal. We have several people on standby to help” A tech explains. 

“See? All sorted”

“If you so much as tilt the wrong way I’m having the mansion” With that Stephens gone down the stairs.

“He’s so dramatic” He complains to a younger tech in the typical all black uniform of backstage staff. In his opinion they should wear white, it’s so hard to spot anyone with how poorly lit backstage areas can be. 

“You two sound married” she laughs while checking his leather and rope harness for the eighteenth time. 

“Not gonna happen, he’d probably be too worried I’d choke on the ring or something equally dumb” He grumbles. 

“I don’t blame him for being worried. Aren't you scared?”

He smiles. “Nah I love flying, it’s exhilarating” He always wanted a jetpack as a kid for that very reason. 

The music starts beneath them and as the man says the floor under his feet opens up to reveal the rectangular stage and the band playing in the centre of it. Slowly he’s lowered into view and while muffled he can hear the surprise and excitement of the fans below him. 

It’s lonely up in the air and he likes that, because in a way the song itself is lonely. The lyrics treat him impersonally, he exists only for those who will let him surrender. And when he’s confident enough he struggles against his bonds in the frustrating part of the song not only for effect but to make Stephen shit himself because being cruel brings him amusement. 

The chair gradually lowers as he sings and by the end of the song the front legs of the chair touch the stage and two people run up to make quick work of unleashing him in preparation for Hannah. 

They do it on time, he’s up and walking the stage, Bruce introduces and he sings the first lyrics but he can’t hear them in his in-ear. Pulling one of them out he continues but then realises it’s his mic that isn't working. It must have gotten disconnected with all the removing that happened. Hoping at least the front row can hear he makes eye contact with Thor and thank god he understands and pulls his mic out of it’s stand to toss it his way. 

Fortunately he catches it cleanly and the show is back on the road. They make it work through having his actual gold mic tossed at him and throwing Thor’s one back in his direction as well as having to ditch his headset on Bruce's lid. It’s an organised mess but good enough for them all to be proud by the end of the act. 

And maybe Stephen yells at him about the stunt he pulled in Surrender but it’s a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lament to tell you that I'm going on holiday tomorrow and due to lack of a computer/laptop and often wifi it's unlikely I'll be able to update until I'm back in 12 days. However! I'm sure I'll be writing a lot or planning for the next fic (which I'm very excited about) 
> 
> (and hey I'll still be reading your wonderful comments and checking in on tumblr @wifeofstark )


	6. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy.   
> Fashion.   
> Confessions.   
> And Stephen gets punched in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk! So exhausted from work this weekend and thrown off the flow but I couldn't go to bed without posting first.

They hit Italian soil at 7am and it’s non stop from there. Etro dress them all in quirky colourful outfits, he who’s in a rich purple suit being the most tame, and ask for much more than a couple of pictures; They get stills together, sitting in a vintage living room set around a sofa like in the Friends intro, then they have solo pictures and videos in front of a just as vintage curtain. He goes for the good old adjusting the cufflink when the cameras glide up him from foot to head before he’s asked to do more fun or relaxed poses. 

That done, they’re taken to the rooftop of the building and when the brief said they’d be filmed singing he had imagined an ad format not five cameras, some rigged, wind machines, light fixtures and all the equipment prime for a full on music video shoot. 

They perform Debut, the last song on the Homecoming EP Peter wrote about beginning to be recognised as a creator and how to handle that fame. He was so ready to hook the kid up with whichever artist he wanted, to follow a dream of his making. He chose the band though, he chose to stick with him even when other opportunities begged for his attention. The first time he read the lyrics of the song he realised he wouldn't give Pete up for the world. 

Once they do a few takes the videos wrapped and they move on to the last task of the job; the interviews. They take turns sitting in front of a white screen and answer one question;

“What does fashion mean to you as an artist?”

“As a rapper I have no instrument to sit behind or cover me. What I’m wearing is important. I always like to look sharp on stage, I want to be seen as a no nonsense person, because I am, and I take my craft very seriously. I stick to suits or dark colours.” Rhodey, the first one to go, responds. It seems the stylist at Etro knew that as he’s been dressed head to toe in black, his blazer having black sequins in a zigzag pattern over it. 

“What does fashion mean to you as an artist?”

“We have a duty to serve, that duty is delivering the best sound we can to those who are willing to listen. And when we put out videos, make appearances or go on tour our duty is also visual. I’m not picky but I value looking good” Steve says. He thinks that if he squints hard enough an imprint of his dog tags will appear on his forehead. Seemingly the adjustment never quite happens, once in the war always in the war. He’s never stopped waking up at 6am afterall, it’s ghastly. 

“What does fashion mean to you as an artist?”

“It may sound crazy but I feel as if the way I play changes based on what I wear,” Thor starts, “I feel the most electricity in my sound when I’m wearing red in some capacity and silver jewelry. I can’t play without this ring” He shows the camera his bulky square ring with a Norse Triquetra engraved on it. He does always wear it, he’s pretty sure he mentioned it has a name, Johnathan or something like that. 

“What does fashion mean to you as an artist?”

“I like dissolving into the shadows. Black is my mother, son, wife, roommate, first kiss, holy spirit, you name it. I also like purple.” 

Clint is a box full of wander. 

“What does fashion mean to you as an artist?”

“I’m not big into fashion, more a practical guy, but I have a rule. I can’t ever clash with my piano, or outshine it. The piano in my opinion is the most visually beautiful instrument there is, it would be a crime to dull that in any way” Bruce explains.

Tony wonders if Stephen would agree. When he looks over to see the man smiling at the floor he can tell he does. He’s not sure though how he could ever not outshine a piano, being as beautiful as he is. 

“What does fashion mean to you as an artist?”

“I’m big into impression management. I dress with purpose, depending on how I want to be seen. On days I don't want to be distrubed I wear black, when I’m more willing to be open I wear colours and patterns. If I want people to feel happiness in my music I’ll dress that way. Everything plays together to create an experience of my invention” Natasha tells the interviewer. 

It takes him back to 2010, when Natasha had all the qualities he now loves; intelligence, snark, a support system, someone who knows when to intervene, but only showed him cleavage and sultry eyes because that’s what she believed he wanted. She managed his impression of her to secure success and boy was it a clever move, even though it was never what got her into the band. That was the real her, after Nick burst their bubble. 

“Happy’s downstairs waiting. Make the most of the rest of the day guys” Stephen says. It was decided that since Tony was asked to sit the interview in english and Italian he would stay behind and the band could have the day to practice without him distracting them with his singing. 

So as everybody waves and leaves for wardrobe Tony takes his seat and hears the question;

“What does fashion mean to you as an artist?”

“Since I could dress for myself I’ve been into fashion. At the start of my career many things were decided for me but I still kept autonomy over what I got to wear, because that’s important to me. Picking items and putting them together to display a certain meaning is an art. I’m also the frontman of The Avengers and the band is one of the few things I truly love so I want to make sure we step with our best foot forward always. All in all my approach to fashion is a little bit of what it is for everyone else; it’s a duty, it’s a self made display of intent, it’s a service to the music, it’s a show of importance, it’s empowering and sure, I like black”

“That was great Mr Stark. In Italian now?” 

________________

“You sound good in Italian” Stephen says after they say goodbye to the team and head for wardrobe. 

He smirks. “Is that so?” It’s not a problem if he’s needed to whisper sweet Italian nothings into the man's ear at night.

He smirks. “Yea it’s much easier to tune you out”

“You are a colossal asshole” He gasps. It’s when the stylist leads him away from Stephen that he winks at him. He can’t help it, he smiles when he turns his back to him. Maybe he’s a cocky asshole but god is he pushing all the right buttons. 

The two of them leave the Etro building and the sun is low in the sky, the colours of the sunset teasing the dimming blue. 

“I’ll call a car”

He stops Stephens arm as he reaches into his pocket. “No this is my motherland. We can walk”

He frowns at him. “The hotel is 20 minutes away by car. Are you sure?”

“Come on” 

And that's how they get lost.

The thing is, they aren't lost, it's simply not his intention to lead them straight to the hotel, he just wants to walk and enjoy life like those who live it day by day.

He also has no idea which direction the hotel is in. 

It doesn't matter, he’s with Stephen walking alongside the Venecian lagoon under the warm orange of the disappearing sun. He could be forever lost.

“Do you come to Italy a lot?” He asks, expensive oxford kicking a white stone up the path. 

“About once a year, for my annual charity event at my mom's hometown. I don’t really have the time to come outside that”

“I think it’s great you do much charity work so young”

“Well I’m a billionaire, I have to do something with all of that”

Stephen looks out to the water and the sunset strikes his green eyes to gold. “Isn’t it strange that we donate or set up charities due to loss or gratitude catered to that, so you invest in road safety, foregin healthcare and lgbt causes and I donate to hospitals, but that’s selfish. We’re donating to something specifically because it helped or affected us. Even the most selfless act is selfish”

“Is being selfish always a bad thing though? Yes we’re neglecting other causes but if we did nothing it would be worse”

“You’re not wrong” he concedes.

“Course not. Like if I buy you dinner it’s actually kind of selfish because I’ve done it out of wanting to buy you dinner. Yet we both are better off”

He smirks. “Meaning you’re going to buy me dinner?”

“Bingo”

They walk in silence for a bit and as he watches Stephen smile to himself he realises that he’s a normal person, in his own way. He isn’t a tiger or a statue or a storm, he’s just a guy. Admittedly he’s handsome and smart and talented but he still feels, even when he was keeping all his emotions in a secure offshore prison. It’s nice to think that really they’re just two guys walking among billions, even if just being near Stephen feels like a struggle to keep up, a forever feeling of being out of his depth. 

“You know, for someone who could so easily take you're the biggest giver I’ve ever met” He finally says. The sun only squeezes through buildings barely but his eyes still glow. 

“Yea If I can’t please other people my system crashes. One of my fatal flaws”

“That bad?”

“It made me give Steve the benefit of the doubt back when it first started becoming clear that he was up to something. Then of course I went to Zemos place to see him and then there was the video… even I have a limit” 

Zemo was troubled, and for good reason, he lost his family at their concert in Sokovia during the Ultron tour, there was an earthquake and the arena collapsed in. It was the worst thing to ever happen to them and Stark Entertainment, not forgetting the casualties. Peoples sons died, their wives, siblings. It was the closest he ever came to leaving it all, he was so plagued by the guilt, still is. 

Being part of the Mysterios Zemo knew things, and some might say violating Steve and Buckys privacy to get evidence of what they were doing in hopes that it would break up The Avengers and cause the fall of the company was a terrible thing to do but he’s always respected him for it, for showing him the truth he needed to see.

“Maybe we should switch topics” Stephen suggests, seemingly seeing all those ghosts in his eyes.

“I’m a fan of that idea”

“Is that why you are, you know, what you explain in Surrender? Because you like to please others?”

“Wow right in there. I mean if you think about it that’s more of a taking attitude” It’s strange though, by receiving he gives. He gives away control. 

“Got me there”

“I’ve never actually explained to anyone why I’m like that”

“Not even Genius?”

Surprised laughter bursts from him. He would have never thought after first knowing Stephen that he would make a joke. So much has changed in such little time. “Not even Genius”

“You can tell me in Italian, I’ll tune it right out”

Turning his laugh fake, he leads Stephen by the arm to an empty bench facing the calm lagoon water. “Shut up and sit down”

He wonders for a moment where he should start. At the beginning? Or with the point it leads up to?

Trust is dangerous, has too much evidence to back it up. Taking a deep breath he decides that putting trust in Stephen might just be worth it, at least he has somebody to understand him better than Steve did. He was too much of a ‘good man’ to get it. 

“They say weed isn't a gateway drug but when used intelligently anything can be a weapon. Obie introduced me to it when I was 13, it was our bonding thing, Uncle Obie and I winding down together after a long day of being yelled at by dad. Of course he isn't an idiot so weed was the only thing he consumed. However at about 16 he started introducing me to other artists, some of them were big. I was wide eyed, excited to make something amazing. We’d get into the studio and then out came the drugs, weed not being the only one. The first time I said no but the second time I had just come in from my dad telling me I was a talentless waste of time and like a fool instead of proving him wrong I went and tried my first line because I wanted to make him feel terrible for having such a shit son, that it was his fault. I was shooting up and making empty music right up until Afghanistan. Shortly after that Pep exposed Obie and I discovered that those artists all being drug users wasn't a coincidence.

I got clean, made The Futurist, started planning Iron Man 2, then my heart started failing, due to Afghanistan. At that point I decided I may as well start using again, to have fun before I die you know. That’s when Nick stepped in with a surgeon who actually fixed me and then helped me get clean yet again. I would quite literally be dead if it wasn't for him.

Moving on, he assembled the band and during the making of our first album I met Loki. He introduced me to a whole new world of bondage and torture and all that Christian Grey shit. It was always something I missed when I was with Steve. And after him Quentin came along, not as extreme as Loki but still exactly what I needed. Which brings us to today, where I’m struggling to cut him out”

Stephen nods and is still for a moment, registering what he’s just heard. To Tony’s relief he doesn't have judgement in his eyes, like Steve did whenever the drugs came up. “And you’re struggling because there’s no replacement to him?”

“Exactly. The conclusion to this whole thing is that I always have to have something to surrender control to. Before it was the drugs and now it’s sex. I need to have something that takes all my power away. I am never touching even the air around a drug again but once an addict always an addict”

“Do you want to be like this though?”

His first answer is yes, he’s had a great time fooling around with Quentin. But he thinks about the one week he spent in Korea alone and finds that it was one of, or the only time he has ever lived like that, with nobody to pick up his laundry or tell him how to maintain his image. It was independence and he had such a great time living at his own pace with his own rules and meeting people that aren't paid to manage him in every aspect. If he could delete his addiction he could live like that, no texts would pull him away from making music or family time, no man would dictate him. 

“Ideally I’d like to live my life without thinking about how much better I’d feel if I spent a night with Quentin yea, but it’s not crippling, things distract me” He makes a wide gesture, concluding pointing at Stephen would be too forward. 

“I am so sorry about what I said about Oba-”

“Old news Steph. It’s cool, really”

He nods and it’s a moment before he speaks again. “When we get back to New York do you think you’ll pick up the phone?”

“God knows, maybe, probably” 

Quentin is manipulative, not enough to be criminal but he is. Both of them know it. Even if Tony didn’t reach out he would, and what reason would he have to turn away? 

Stephen sighs and twists so he’s facing him fully, those crystal eyes still bright in a dark sky. “Would you change your mind if I told you he doesn't deserve you?”

“Too generic” He can’t help but smile anyway, and hopefully not blush. 

“I mean it though, he leaked a nude picture of you and you’re… you’re just worth a lot more”

“I’ve done bad things too” Stephen doesn’t really know him, he doesn't know just how much of a fraud he is. He hides behind success but really just can’t get anything right. He’s let so many people down; Pete, Pep, Rhodey, Happy, the band, his parents, Nick, and he’s only going to be next. 

“That’s not what I- just not him Tony” Stephen rests his hand on his knee and he looks down at it wondering if it’s some sort of sign, if he’s saying he can be the next Quentin, the next man he craves once the sun goes down. He would hate that though, because Stephen is the kind of man he would crave at every hour, rushed breakfast with unkempt hair to gross movie nights with far too much cheeto dust. He’s created a meadow inside him, if they ever went that way the sun would crash into the grass and the butterflies would burn, everything would burn, and yes the flame would feel amazing but once it’s over the meadow would be dead forever. 

“Well then maybe Drax the Destroyer, from the Guardians, it’s in the name and all” He muses, hoping that if Stephen has any such intentions it would dissuade him. 

“His wife died recently I’d strike that off”

“Oh damn, my condolences. Carol could probably peg for days actually”

He turns back to the dark water. “I’m not having this conversation”

“I need a fix Stephen. If I have to give Quent up I need something to hold on to” he makes a show of grabbing the air in front of him and Stephen catches his wrist, using it to turn them eye to eye. 

“What did you do the last time? You called me. You’ll do that every time and I’ll always have an answer”

In an ideal world Stephen would be the answer. Rather than sleeping with Quent he’d like to go on a date with Stephen, travel with him outside of work, compose, talk about the stupidest stuff, watch movies, or even just stare into those ever changing eyes until his own could no longer stay open. 

“Okay,” He pulls his phone out and puts it to his ear, “hello Stephen? I’m about to take you out to eat but tell me, which restaurant?”

“That’s not fair, I don’t know Italy”

“Oh you failed, look at that.” He pockets his phone.

“No put me on hold I’m going on google” Tony laughs when he gets his phone out and starts awkwardly typing. 

Stephen actually provides a good answer and they end up in a very nice restaurant with a beautiful flower garden attached to it.

“What’s your thing then?” He finally asks as they wander the garden with their glasses of red wine in hand. 

“What?”

“You said you had a drug thing too, as I said, once and addict always an addict”

He stops to sip his wine and observe some yellow flowers. A blue butterfly sits upon one of them. “If you had asked me a week ago I would have said I was addicted to success” 

“No you would have told me to fuck off”

He snorts into his glass. “Yea that sounds right”

“So that’s why you care so much about commercial success? Because money equals, well, success” 

He nods. “But I don’t know if that's really my fix, because in hindsight it didn't satisfy me at all”

“What does really fulfill you then?” the wines rich when it hits his tongue. It’s kind of like Stephen, dark and elegant and intense with a claoked sweetness. 

“I think I’m still trying to figure it out” 

“You know what I want? I want something that’s like that one song you’ll never get tired of no matter how much you hear it” All of those meaningless girls in his youth were awful pop tunes and tired him in two listens. Peppers song lasted long, but he eventually stopped connecting with the lyrics. Steve’s song showed a truth can live long enough to become a lie. He hasn't found the right song yet.

He didn’t like Stephen's song on the first listen, but each one has him more and more hooked, has him starting to understand the lyrics and swaying to the melody. But it’s too soon to know if it’s the song. Does that song even exist? 

Stephen smiles like he knows something Tony doesn’t, like he’s about to checkmate him and he never saw it coming. “You want forever” 

________

On emerging from his room Tony’s happy to find Steve, Bruce and Stephen sat at the bar with a multitude of pastries and especially coffee in front of them. He flocks to it like a sheep and is pouring it into a mug before the guys even have a moment to say good morning. 

“Do you think if we hid the coffee it would keep him quiet all day?” Stephen asks Bruce. He glares at him over the rim of his mug. 

“Oh shit”

All heads turn to Steve, who only swears in dire situations. He’s looking at something on his phone and it must not be great. 

“Bucky got threatened last night”

He puts his coffee down. “By who? Is he alright?”

“Yes of course, army remember. And it was fans of yours”

“Oh you should apologise to him then. But assaulters are no fans of mine and I’ll say that if I’m asked for a statement. Swear” He puts his hand on his chest. 

“Wait me?”

“Yea ‘fans of mine’ wouldn’t have anything against him if you hadn’t slipped your dick in where it wasn't supposed to be. It’s not on him, the poor guy” He fills his coffee again, knowing he’s just started yet another argument and he’ll have to be very awake for it. 

“Who's to say you’re the right place? Who’s to say it’s not on you too?”

“I know it’s only a social construction but relationships are built on trust and usually mutual exclusivity. Based on that yes I was the right place, back then. Also you cheated not me, your fault”

Steve pulls his hair like he has any reason to be frustrated. “Will you take responsibility for anything ever?”

“I take responsibility for a lot of things”

“What like the fame of the band?” 

“Don’t start that shit again” He sighs, looking to the ceiling for some kind of divine intervention that could take him far away.

Steve stands. “You’re right, that is on me, but you’re a role model more than any of us and your negative attitude towards the situation is clearly causing collateral”

Collateral. All the months of crying himself to sleep really mean nothing to Steve. He doesn't even feel slightly bad when he chucks the contents of his mug at him. The liquid could burn his skin and he wouldn't feel a thing. “You cheated on me asshole! When will you get that’s not fucking okay?”

Steve rounds the table in an attempt to crowd him. It doesn't work, he doesn't even move a finger, so he deems it appropriate to grab him by the shirt. He used to find his eyes beautiful. They look like swamp water now. 

“Steve Stop” He hears Bruce say. 

“Do it, hurt me, see if they protect you” He points at their two witnesses with absolute confidence in his words. 

“You’re sick Rogers” Stephen says, coming between them and pushing him away. 

“Am I? Or are you saying that to appeal to Tony? You don’t have to do that, you know, he would love to be your pet” 

Stephen knees Steve in the stomach and rams him into the wall, pressing his forearm to his neck. Tony has no idea how it happened, how any of it happened. 

“Call him that again and see what happens you piece of shit” He spits. Tony can feel the storm around him, hear the thunder. The man from the first day never fully went away. 

When Steve punches Stephen across the face his heart almost fails again but not enough to stop him from taking the place he was standing and face Steve with anger that locks his jaw together. “This isn’t the war. Stand down” 

Steve ignores him, taking him again by the shirt and pushing him into the same wall. “Listen Tony you’re the only piece of shit here, being cheated on is far less than you deserve” He growls. 

Tony finds that the words don’t hurt him at all and feels himself smile. “And even still I deserve better than you. You need me Steve”

“Leave and see if that’s true” he threatens.

“You’re starting to make me want to”

They share a stare that could kill a small animal before Tony shoves him off and without a thought leaves the suite. But not the band. The day he lets Steve push him out is the day he loses all pride.

On the top floor of the hotel there’s a pool. The room is empty of course, being so early. He sits cross legged at the edge and watches the water, still and flat like ice. If he were to cannon ball into it it would better represent what just happened. He started it by jumping but the water exploding was all Steve, and it soaked them all. 

Few minutes pass before the elevator doors open behind him and his first reaction is to prepare, to stand before Steve can drown him to death with no witnesses but the reflection in the water isn't wide and blonde, it’s slim and dark. 

Stephen hikes his slacks up to sit next to him in the same position. Immediately he notices a small but very irritated wound on his cheekbone from where Stevens fist broke skin. 

He could do it, he could destroy Steves career so easily, it’s so tempting it burns.

“Are you-”

“It’s fine. He missed all the important parts luckily”

“Thank god” he replies exaggeratedly when Stephen smirks. 

“Okay I just got punched in the face don't ridicule me now”

Tony stills at the realisation that did just happen. “I am so sorry”

“For what? He’s not your responsibility”

“I shouldn't have said anything about that whole thing” He should have said he hoped Bucky was alright and left it. He should have left it. It seems though that he’ll never let it go, the wound on his heart will never fully go away. 

“You know after the tour I can speak to Pepper. 6 memebers is a lot for a western band”

He swallows at the implication of Stephens words. “Is that fair though?”

“He assaulted both of us, that’s more than enough grounds to kick him on” 

“But what would he do?” He asks himself mostly. Steve can’t sing well enough to do it solo and just the guitar isn’t enough to sell albums and tours. He could start or join another band, or go into modeling or something else in the entertainment sphere. Or it could all go badly and it’d be on him.

“Seek psychological help? Join The Mysterios? Why do you care?”

“I always fucking care” He groans, dropping his face in his hands. It’s exhausting. 

“At least that’s positive, you’re a nice guy”

He sits up again and looks Stephen in the eye. “Do you think I’d be better off solo?”

“I think you won't suffer by leaving the band, and yea you might even climb higher”

“I don’t want to leave though, at least not because of him,” He looks at his reflection in the water and finds a rather distressed expression looking back. 

“Yea it shouldn't be like that. Do you see yourself leaving?”

“Yea but not to go solo, to go live a normal life” 

His brow goes up, “Really? You’re young to be thinking about that” 

“I’ve been in this since I was born though. I’d love to just get a cabin in the middle of nowhere in like five years, by a lake or something” How he would love to go out without worrying what brand he’s wearing and not have to live in the tower because of work.

Stephen nods thoughtfully. “Sounds nice” 

“Steve is already part of the Infinity album” He says after a moment of quiet and chlorine.

“You think you could handle him until that’s all done?”

“I don’t know where we would go after it, it’s such a big event” He hates to be cocky unironically but the album is going to make waves, they have crazy features on it and some of the lyrics on the songs hit places they haven't before. Dust is probably the saddest song written in years, all about losing everyone you love and coping with the aftermath. 

“Are you saying it might be the last album for Avengers?”

“I have this plan for another, it’s called Endgame. I don’t think it’ll ever see the light though”

“Why not?” 

“I think it’s too personal to me, it all started based on a dream I had about us, well, breaking apart in a not good way, and the songs are events that happened as a course of my vision so to speak”

“If they don’t want to do it and you do I’ll be there for every step, creation up until tour and beyond”

Tony frowns at the implication. “You’d manage me solo?”

“Definitely”

“You also realise you’re making a several year commitment right?” God knows when Endgame would come out if it ever does, it could be two years or it could be ten.

“Not to be dramatic but the music industry needs you. I gift you my time. You have my word” He extends his hand and Tony’s hesitant out of confusion. He knows Stephen wouldn’t tell him that if he didn't mean it, he’s nothing like Obie, but it’s so much. Stephens faith feels heavy in his hands, he can only hope to lift it. 

“Why does it need me?” he asks as they shake.

“I just know. Trust me”

He's smiling too much, he knows it, but something about trusting Stephen is bright and exciting when it should be terrifying. “Okay”

"Okay. We have work to do come on" he rises and extends a hand. He's careful when he takes it, not wanting to hurt him.

He's then shocked out of his mind when rather than let go Stephen uses their joined hands to lead him to the elevator. He makes it smooth, letting go to place a hand on the small of his back and then retreat it into his pocket when they're inside. 

He feels hot behind his cheeks in a way he never has before, not from idle touch. Of all the things that have attempted to defeat him Stephen will apparently be the one that kills him. 

"You look distressed"

"I- well yea. Steve punched you in the face" he scrambles to say. While not what he was just thinking about he is very pissed about it and will 'accidentally' knock Steve out with his guitar at some point. 

He smirks, notably on the side that isn't wounded. "Yea me not you"

"I'm so mad, how are you just taking it?"

"I'm not, when we're back at NY he's going to sit a meeting with Pepper and I"

"How are you going to punish him?" 

"Financially" he replies as they step out.

"That's hot" 

He snorts, and undeniably he's amused. 

However when the band is in the car to the venue there's no amusement in the air. It's quiet. The only way to describe it is the air of people who are going to the funeral of someone they all loved. Nobody has spoken since Happy closed the car doors. Most people haven't looked up from the floor, the only exceptions being Stephen who would never not hold his head high and him who's pointedly staring at nothing because he refuses to bow down to the defeat looking at the floor presents. 

It feels like forever later that the cars park and they step out onto the street behind the venue. Tony's about to follow Clint in when his elbows held.

"Sup Bruce?" When he gets a look at him the smile falls from his face. Bruce looks afraid and he knows when he's retreating into himself, when his shoulders curl like burning paper.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Course what's up?" Signaling for Rhodey and Stephen to go on without them, he leads Bruce away from Happy’s well meaning but overbearing security guarding.

“Before anything I’m sorry I didn’t do anything earlier”

“Like what? Don’t worry about it” He dismisses. 

“I’m still sorry but anyway what you said earlier, about wanting to leave The Avengers… Were you serious? Because obviously it’s your choice but I don’t know if I could do this without you a-”

“Bruce. You could do anything you want without me, what are you talking about?”

“This! I wouldn't have any self worth if you weren't here to encourage me. Thor’s a good friend and Natasha knows how to make me feel better but no one supports me like you do” 

For a moment he’s silent, feeling it hit him like a wave that he’s actually making such a difference for Bruce. “Well I’m staying, at least through Infinity. And listen you don’t have to stay, we make The Avengers, not the other way around”

“I guess you’re right. And what about now? We’re broken” He isn't wrong, they are, they couldn't even make eye contact in the car. But it’s not the first time the group has fractured and it won't be the last, they’re good at gluing their cracks together and carrying on. 

“It’s fine, we have each other, and Stephen, Rhodey, Pep and hopefully Nat and Thor in our corner. And Steve has Clint, he’s never really liked me”

“We’re just musicians, why does this have to be about corners?” Bruce groans, disturbing his curls with his hand.

“I wish it wasn't but it was pretty clear when Steve punched Stephen in the face that there would be a divide” It’s been the case since the Civil War album if he were to be honest. 

“Is he okay? I mean he seems it but you would know if he actually is” 

He frowns at his friend, not sure what he’s implying; that he knows Stephen like the rest of them don’t? “Yes I think he’s good”

Well, he probably does. He’d be surprised if the rest of the band knew how much he seems to love The Futurist, or that he had once had an addiction, or the way his hands felt to the touch, rough but safe. It would be strange if they knew about his depression or that he collects watches or that humidity makes his hands ache. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Everyone and their mum can practically hear the electricity between you two”

“Shut up Bruce let’s go inside and kill it”

_______

Rehearsal is awkward, but not enough to hinder their performance. 

The Italy venue is ring shaped and rotates, it’s interesting to have Strom with the piano slowly circling the stage and Slow with the same mechanics. He sings Hanna with it too, standing still while the floor beneath him worries about serving the audience.

All he can think about is what his mum would think as she watched. Would she cheer? Would she be proud? Or would she be disappointed at the two voice cracks he’s already had?

When act II ends he heads for his dressing room and he isn’t proud at all. 

He has all of two minutes to wonder why he’s fucking up so much before Stephen walks in, yet again without knocknig, and goes to sit on the low couch behind him. They have a staring match, he watches the eyes of Stephens reflection in his mirror and he does the same until it’s about time someone spoke.

He spins in his chair to look at the real thing. “How do you always know when I’m not okay?”

Stephen leans back into the chair and props his ankle on his knee. If he wasn't so down he’d be fixated on how hot he is by just existing. “I haven't said anything, maybe I just want to see you”

“Oh please; what was it this time Sherlock? Were my footsteps too short? Breaths too long?”

“What's wrong Tony?” He leans forward, elbows on knees, it takes him back to that night in London.

He sighs out half his lung capacity. “I’m shit. People paid to be here and I’m shit”

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re worth all they paid and more”

“My voice cracked twice”

“Which is fine, it happens” He dismisses. 

“But this is the only place where it really counts that I’m perfect”

Stephen just looks at him for a moment, tilting his head like he’s trying to figure out what he’s thinking. “Is this about your mum?”

“Her voice was unreal. You wouldn't believe I’m her son with the way I’m performing out there”

“I would definitely believe. You’re too focused on little things, you forget your voice is, well, an experience”

“That’s a compliment?”

“What you felt when you heard your mum is what people feel when they hear you. Trust me” He gets up and offers a hand down to him, just like at the pool. 

Except this time when Tony takes his hand he’s pulled straight into a hug.

As he slides his arms around Stephen he’s still not quite sure what's happening. It is nice though, he smells like fresh sheets and maybe tea and the gesture warms his core in a way he didn't know he needed. 

“She’s always proud of you Tony” He murmurs next to his ear.

Stephen most likely hasn't met his mum once and probably has no footing to make that claim off of but he wants to believe him so he does. 

“Now I know it’ll be hard for you because you’re already so good but you’re going to go out there and be even better and you’ll leave the stage grinning” 

They perform Natalie, like every other time he has so much fun chasing Nat around like they’re kids in a playground. For Ragnarok, him, Nat and Thor are piled on an armchair made of bright squares of fabric sewn together and make it a game to see how many times they can push Tony off while they play. Them and the audience can’t stop laughing, especially when Nat shoves him and her guitar gets caught in his yellow fur coat and they both end up on the floor. 

He leaves the stage grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyss I churned out 7 chapters of my next fic in the 12 days I was gone, ya'll are going to be so well fed


	7. Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is in Valencia. Much flirting ensues, Stephens famous on tumblr and things get heated at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this story needs? Fanart (EHEMM) (jk)

“Stephen look at this” He shuts his laptop and places his own on top. Stephen frowns at what he’s seeing, at the pictures of him in the airport before they got on this very jet to go to Spain. It’s two side by side images of him listening to Rhodey speak while sipping tea. The caption questions how he got the mark on his cheekbone. If only they knew the answer was only slightly out of frame. 

“What am I looking at?”

“There are tumblr accounts about you” He scoots closer to scroll down the Stephen Strange tag.

“Me? Why?” 

“I don’t know but it’s fascinating” They see about 12 pictures of Stephen just showing what suits he’s worn during the tour called ‘Stephens wardrobe’. Then there’s a lot of videos of the London show with a lot of captions in capitals about how good he is or how hot he is. There are in fact an alarming amount of posts with pictures of him just waxing poetic about how good looking he is. Tony agrees with them all on a deep level. 

“Do people really find me attractive?” His frown deepens with every thirst post he sees. 

“Well obviously”

“I wouldn't really say I’m attractive…” 

It’s his turn to frown. “What else would you be?”

“I don’t know, weird looking. Like this exactly” He points at a picture of him when he must have been a teen, with light curly hair and a wide smile sitting at a piano. Yes his face looks a little grown up for his body, with such a complex structure, but he was adorable back then and is a danger hazard to hearts all over the world now. 

“Not to be thirsty or anything but you’re really hot” He stage whispers.

Stephen stares, looking unnaturally still. “Oh, well, okay, thank you” 

He almost bursts out laughing at how badly he’s navigating the compliment. “No ‘you too’?”

Stephen smirks at the screen. “I’m sure you hear that every day. What’s Starkstrange?” 

Tony leans over to see him looking at a picture of them both when they arrived in Vegas. If he could guess he would say it was when they were talking about thongs. The caption reads; ‘Tony and his brooding husband. We stan Starkstrange’

“Yea probably don’t find out” He takes his laptop back and makes sure Stephen can’t see the screen when he does just what he said not to; look up the tag. 

The very first post is the same picture at Vegas next to a picture just taken in the Venice departures. They’re both holding back laughter because the person in the queue in front of them had a hentai magazine hanging out of their bag and was none the wiser. The cation is; ‘first outing with Tony vs fifth’. Even in the pictures it’s obvious the whole air around Stephen has changed, he’s not a storm like he used to be, he’s a lot more relaxed and the sun always shines on him. 

The next thing is a video, it’s likely been taken on a smartphone and from really far away judging by the quality but it’s clearly them when they were arguing who should pay for their drinks at Starbucks, again in Venice departures. There’s a lot of wallets and cards flashing around and of course Tony managed to get his on the reader first because if anyone is good at paying for things its him. The caption just says they’re cute.

The next thing is a picture of them at KFC in London. Tony’s got his head thrown back with his mouth wide in a laugh and what he didn’t realise in the moment is the way Stephen was staring at him over the rim of his Costas and judging by his eyes it looks like he maybe could be smiling behind it. ‘Breaking news: Avengers manager in love with lead singer Tony Stark (fanfiction irl guys)’ it reads. 

When he peers over his laptop at Stephen he’s already looking back. “People think we’re a thing”

“You looked it up”

“Did you?”

“No I’m googling myself”

Maybe it's not absolutely crazy to think Stephen may be into him, as Starkstrange exists for a reason. But it's too crazy. 

“The people have spoken” Natasha says from over the back of their seats. 

“Piss off Natasha” 

She flips him off and disappears back into her seat. 

“I could probably do better than you” Stephen jokes.

“You know what Stephen, suck my d-”

“Not before I jump ship” Rhodey interrupts, already looking at one of the windows like it’s the only thing that can save him.

____

"Ladies and gents welcome to the city of arts and sciences. That curvy thing over there is L'Oceanografic and the dome right here is L'Hemisferic. This right here is water" he spreads his arms to the group as he explains, pointing at the respective buildings as they walk next to the pool in the centre of the architectural arrangement. 

"Wow Tony what does water do?" May asks with arguably too much sarcasm in her voice. 

"Bad things to sarcastic people"

"You're definitely drowning then" Clint comments, looking gloomy as anything wearing all black in the sun. 

"Okay it's time we split into smaller groups, so we don't draw so much attention" Happy says when they stop in front of the round shaped fish resembling 'palau' as they say in Valencia. He notes that a few people are in fact staring or taking pictures of them. 

Tony's group consists of Peter, Happy, May and Stephen and they go to the science museum. 

"So, you owe me 200 dollars" May reminds him as they watch Stephen chuckle at something Peters saying about dinosaurs. 

"Yea I'll cough it up when we get back to the hotel" he dismisses, eyeing a recreation of a dinosaur egg. 

"How does defeat taste?"

He looks back over and the sight of Stephens smile opens warmth in him like a flower to the rising sun. "Good for once" 

"Oh Tony"

"What?"

"At first I just thought you two would be cute and that he had a thing for you but you have a thing for him" she points at his chest and he captures her finger. 

"When did I say that?"

She looks at him over her round glasses. "I have eyes"

"So do I. When are you and Happy going to give me the news?" He looks over at his friend who seems rather interested in something on a screen next to Peter. He can’t claim he discovered their thing on his own, since Stephen told him, but she doesn't need to know that.

"It's a fling, nothing will come of it"

"Alright sure. I believe you"

She pulls her finger out of his hand. "You better shut the hell up" 

He smirks."Or what?" 

"I'll revoke your Peter privileges"

"No, Please, I beg you" he mock walls, draping himself over her. Jokes aside he very much likes Peter around and without him there's always too much silence, too little energy in the room. 

The man himself approaches, as if he could smell he was being talked about. "Is everything alright?"

He holds his hands up like he’s under arrest and steps away from her. "I was not touching her at all I promise"

"We were just talking about the new couple in the group"

"Oh him and that one?” Happy points over his shoulder, “Yea they were born for each other" 

"You're all acting like we're dating, I don't even know what he looks like from the neck down" He argues, though it would be nice to see what is under the steamed shirts and expensive ties. Would he be smooth and flawless like he is from the neck up or be textured with scars like he is from the wrists down?

"If one of you made a move that would probably not be an issue" Happy points out.

"No I'm not risking it. He can make said move"

"3 billion says he's thinking the exact same thing" 

"That's money you don't have buddy. And he's probably thinking about how suspicious we look right now" They make eye contact over Happy's shoulder and as predicted Stephens brow rises. 

Although she scoffs May leaves them to join the other two and Happy and him are left to stroll behind them as they progress through the exhibit. 

“You seem extra straight Hap” He’s walking like a mob is only a corner away, hiding behind a glass case ready to threaten their safety. 

“Probably because I’m standing next to you” He deadpans.

“Haha” He replies with the same level of enthusiasm. 

“It’s just what happened with Steve”

“Is there anyone who doesn’t know?”

“Well it’s my job. I’ve been guarding you since day one and look at the mess I allowed to happen”

He shrugs, “We didn’t think our threats were internal”

“But you’ve always known, since Obie and Wanda” 

Happy knows him well. If he’s learned anything it’s that the inside is just as unknown as the out. Obie, Steve, Quentin; all the people that have been very close to him in one way or another, all the people that have or almost broke him. 

“Yea I wasn't all that surprised by what happened, I just didn't think he’d do more than shake me up”

“Like he ‘shook you up’ in Zemos front yard?”

The floor was cold. Even colder as he watched Steve walk away with Bucky at his arm. 

“To be fair I did start that. But you’re right he shouldn't have taken it that far” 

Peter backs up until he’s next to them with a deeply thoughtful look on his face. “I think that… regardless of how much Mr Rogers hurts Mr Stark he will always win because he emerges the better person and nothing takes away his position above him” 

“Wow I feel good about myself. Thanks” He says, to everyone's surprise, non sarcastically. 

“I hope he doesn’t do anything else though” the kid looks afraid. He wonders how things got this bad. 

“He has some issues Pete and I really hope he sorts them” 

When they reach the end of their stroll through fossils and materials and planets they return to the lobby. There's a display of Sullivan and Wazowski from Monsters Inc that they all took a picture in front of when they first came in, to Peters insistence. A dad and his daughter seem to be doing the same.

“Um, Hola. ¿Quieres que te saque la foto?” He asks the man, offering his hand for him to give him the phone. 

“Muchas graci- Tony Stark?”

“El mismo” He winks. Happy rolls his eyes. 

“Dio- Trabajo para rtve me encantaría preguntarle algunas cosas”

“Ningun problema, te saco la foto primero” He shews the man to stand next to his daughter and takes a picture of them together. He could never imagine doing the same with his own father. He wouldn't even take him to school let alone abroad. 

On the man's request he joins in for their next picture and has May take it. Then he turns on his voice recorder and holds it between the two of them; “Entonces, desde cuando hablas Castellano?” 

“Oh shit should I switch to Engilsh?” He’s been speaking English since he got to Spain and this has caught him off guard, he didn’t even realise what he was doing. 

The reporter laughs, “No hombre” 

He’s asked about his thoughts on Valencia, recent contributions to student projects, tomorrows show and what comes after the tour before the man thanks him profusely and goes about his day with his daughter. 

“I didn’t know you could speak Spanish” Stephen says as they step out into the bright sun. 

“He’s awesome, helps me a lot with my Spanish homework” Peter says, earning a smile from him. 

“Hey boys let's get ice cream” May points to a kiosk nearby and drags Happy and Peter with her. When she turns she just has to wink at him. Sneaky. 

“It’s one of those things I haven't publicised. I speak Russian, Japanese and shit French as well” He informs Stephen, gesturing for him to follow so they can go somewhere where he won't be asked for pictures every three seconds. 

“Why on earth not?”

“It’s one of those things Obie trained me out of. He believed that if I appeared to be too smart I’d lose relatability” 

“Sounds like another way to keep you under his thumb” Stephen says under his breath. 

“I guess it was yea” It still crushes him, the weight of the complete deception Obie had him under, and he didn’t suspect a thing. He really thought the man was the father he never had, it goes to show how messed up his whole childhood was. 

“You should show it off, it’s an attractive feature” 

“Did you just say I’m attractive?” He mock gasps. 

The way Stephens face darkens in exasperation was intimidating once upon a time but now he laughs.“When’s your birthday? I’ll buy you a hearing aid”

When they’re behind the museum the shade makes Stephens eyes look pale green. “Some fans already know, I see essays with video and photo evidence. You know, ‘proof Tony Stark knows Japanese’. I never realised people would pay so much attention they would notice me like reacting to things before they’re translated or reading signs”

“Welcome to Tony Stark's world”

“It’s a crazy place” He sighs, leaning against one of the tilted beams. 

He’s grateful to May really, it’s nice to have a quiet moment with Stephen away from public attention and backstage panics. It’s good to see him settled, he becomes peaceful and almost innocent in the way he examines the architecture or toes a rock on the floor. 

“What’s next? After the tour” he asks.

“A lot of sleeping”

He smiles. Tony’s always really proud of himself when he gets him to do it. “What’s next that I’ll be involved in?”

“Me sleeping?” He smirks when Stephen glares at him. “Alright, it’s Infinity, that’s what’s next”

“That means I’m not going to be busy like I am now for a while” He sighs. Tony realises that it’s not good that he even finds Stephens breathing attractive. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing”

“It’s my life, you know”

It only takes him a moment to decide on the idea that enters his head. “Let me put you on a song. You can have a solo and everything”

“Really? Why?”

“Because you're good?” He’s been making notes, to create a song about Stephen. Where they were and where they are now is so interesting, Stephens so interesting, and it would be amazing for the song to have the man himself in it, even if he may never know it is about him. 

“Yea why not”

“That was easy” He shouldn't be surprised really.

“As easy as suing the New York venue manager”

He leans off the pillar in surprise. “You actually went through with it?”

“Of course, the platform was busted, your damage could have been far worse” he says like it's no biggie, hands going in slack pockets. 

“You sued someone for me, that’s hot”

He shakes his head in a way that reminds him of Pepper. “Is everything hot to you?”

“Only hot things” He winks. Stephen looks to the ground in what he would love to be an attempt to hide his blush.

“What are you going to do when we get back home?”

He hadn’t thought about it too much. “Go to Malibu for a week or two and then come back to Manhattan to work, I guess. You?”

He nods. “Work” Of course. 

“Okay but say one day you had no work, it all blew up, what would you do then?”

He smiles at the hypothetical. “Probably hang out with my friend Wong, he recently moved to New York from Nepal”

“Friends? Well done Steph” He pats him on the shoulder to follow the sarcastic comment. 

“He's more serious than me, a match made in heaven”

“Is your friend a statue? Is that the twist?”

He laughs, “I wish he was, I wouldn’t have to buy him food every five seconds”

“Don’t worry now that you’re friends with a billionaire he can eat whenever he wants”

“Don't let him hear you say that he’ll shamelessly take advantage of it” The way he’s talking Tony can tell this friend is important to him, it’s nice to see that side of Stephen, the side that loves others.

“You should bring him to the tour party. There’s snacks” 

He smiles again. His lips look very soft. “I’ll ask” 

“And Christine”

He frowns. “I don’t know if I…”

“I’m not trying to get you guys back together or anything but there will be a lot of artists and industry people there, she could get a good collab out of it” He pays attention to things and knows she hasn’t been musically active as of late. It would be great for her to work with a contrasting artist, someone like Rhodey, to create something new and fresh. He himself would be willing and honoured to jump on a duet with her. 

Stephen stares at him for a while and he feels pinned by his expression, it’s something like awe, and amusement. “Steve was so wrong about you”

_______

Steve was wrong about him. But regarding what? The list of things the man has accused him of being probably exceeds a side of A4 paper. He looks from the rubix cube he holds to Stephen sitting on the couch next to him. As usual he’s on his laptop endlessly tapping keys. He notices Tony looking though and to his pleasant surprise just smiles and continues. It’s achingly domestic and he wants it, for good. 

“Mr Stark are you busy?”

He sits up to see Peter. “Very”

“Do you wanna do an instagram live?”

“That’s a good idea actually” since Peter joined them they’ve done a live together during every tour or launch. It’s their last location, a great time for it. 

He hands Peter his phone and goes to sit with the piano. Peter sits on the arm of the couch facing him.

“This seems chaotic” Stephen says. 

“Whatever do you mean?”

He stops typing to look at him. “It’s live and you aren't the most filtered person I know” 

“I am an industry professional Stephen” 

He smirks. “You’re in the industry that’s for sure” 

Attractive bastard.

“Don’t make me come over the-”

“The people are telling you to stop being mean to Mr Stark” Peter interrupts.

“Oh you’ve started it?”

He faces the camera. “Hey kids! Tony Stark here from España, Valencia”

“They know who you are”

He glares at Stephen. “Piss off”

“We have questions about whether this tour is going to get a movie”

“Unfortunately no, but I’m sure our next tour will”

“I was actually thinking to compile pictures and videos from this though”

“That's a great idea” He says to dispel the uncertain look on Pete's face. It actually is a great idea, he’d love to watch something like that, it’s been one hell of a journey. 

“Quanto_B is asking if you and Quentin dated, and if so have you now broken up”

“No we never dated, we were just friends and what followed” He gestures to illustrate what he means. Everyone knows about the picture, they should be able to conclude by that.

Peter snorts at the phone. “Aunt May asked if there’s anyone in your life now” 

That woman, that god damn woman. He’s looked over at Stephen, Stephen was already looking at him. They both look away.

“Tell her to come up here and ask me to my face” If it was just her and him in a room he would tell her he wishes Stephen would be ‘the person in his life’ but god knows if that’s even a possibility. God, he doesn't even know if Stephen likes men.

“Boatea asks how you got your butt to look like it does” Peter reads with a frown. It’s probably a good thing he isn't aware of the legendary Stark ass. It has several instagram pages dedicated to it, he’s rather proud. 

“I’m blessed, next question”

“Who’s your favourite artist?”

“Michelangelo”

“The joke is old Mr Stark”

“I always say the same thing, Nick Fury, it’s not gonna change” He isn't just saying that because of what Nick means to him, he also actually likes his music. He’s never been big on pop and he delivers slow songs, with jazz and R&B vibes, songs with stories behind the lyrics. His sax playing is also otherworldly. 

“And in second place?”

“War Machine, and I’m not saying that because we’re close, I actually listen to his music all the time” Rhodey is without a doubt the best rapper under Stark Ent. and his energy breathes life. 

“We have many requests for you to sing something”

“Okay boys name an artist and I'll pick the song”

They wait for a moment, but not long, before Peter has options, “I’m seeing Ariana, Carol, Billie, Trey Songz, Halsey, Nebu-”

“I’m taking Billie, it’s gotta be I love you from her album. I know it on piano as well”

He starts playing, and then singing. He's found that the song must be handled with care, that it should feel and sound like it could break at a touch.

"Maybe won't you take it back?  
Say you were tryna make me laugh  
And nothing has to change today  
You didn't mean to say "I love you"  
I love you and I don't want to, ooh"

He's overly aware of Stephens presence in the room as he advances through the song. He feels what he realised when he and Natasha spoke in London. Undeniably he likes Stephen but he doesn't want it to be that way, he doesn't want to set himself up for hurt yet again, he couldn't take it.

And he's not what Stephen wants.

When he's done Peter slaps his hand on his knee in a form of clapping, "I felt that"

Tony smiles at the kid. Peter didn't really feel it, not the way he did, and hopefully he never will. 

"What else do we have?" 

"Much praise, and crying emojis… oh someone asked what your favourite song is right now"

"Funnily enough they’re by Eilish's brother; I lost a friend and break my heart again" 

Stephen raises a brow at him, most likely wondering if he's okay based on those titles. He doesn't know what okay is though, and that's fine. 

"They want you to sing them"

"More singing? Do you want a free concert?"

"An Instagram live concert would be awesome"

"Yea Yea, alright I'll sing Break my heart" He resets at the piano and starts playing the slow chords. The songs always sounds written to him, like intended, like text messages, and as he sings them it almost feels like they're coming from him.

"Hey you  
Good morning  
I'm sure you're busy now, why else would you ignore me?  
Or do you need space?  
You can't help it if your mind has changed"

Oh how it takes him back to Steve, to the fall. He started disappearing more and he never had enough self worth to challenge it, he always thought anyone who put up with him deserved the word for such a feat. 

"So go ahead and break my heart again  
Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in  
Are you the definition of insanity?  
Or am I?  
Oh, it must be nice  
To love someone who lets you break them twice.

Don't pretend that I'm the instigator  
You were the one, but you were born to say goodbye"

He's not sure when the tears started but he chokes out the word goodbye and continues on even as his vision blurs. For some reason he wants to, has to push to the end. It's because it's releasing it all, all the pain that he's been feeling for years. He's over Steve, without a doubt, but all things that are broken always will be in pieces, no glue can change that. 

Once he's done he sits staring at the piano keys, letting tears drip off his chin and waiting for the grinding of his shards to subside. 

Arms wrap around his middle and Peter rests his head over his shoulder. It works, makes him feel protected, reminds him he's not alone, he has people, always has. 

It's very quiet in the room, the kids obviously turned the live off. He wipes his face and rests his forehead on the cold surface of the piano body. 

Peace within settles like leaves in autumn. It's nice. 

Peter steps around and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hungry Mr Stark? There's a Chinese down the road I can get takeaway"

He hugs Peter again, resting his head on the boys stomach and closing his eyes. Peace is cold somehow and he's warm. "Okay"

He lets the kid go, who asks Stephen what he wants and leaves them with a grin.

He feels worn out. His shoulders fall forward and elbows dig into knees. Head hung. "Without that kid my world would crumble around me I swear" 

"I can see that you love him" 

"Course I do, he… He's an angel. I don't think I'll ever not be proud of him" he smiles at the floor. Peter could never break his heart.

"Are you feeling okay?" He sees Stephens black socks come toe to toe with his and feels one of those big hands on his shoulder. They inject security into his blood the way Peter brought peace. 

"Yes sir, I had to let it out" he groans as he stands. It's a rather quick motion and he hadn't anticipated he'd be almost nose to nose with Stephen. The lack of space throws him off balance but he's caught by an arm around his waist.

Stephen chuckles. Its somehow both dark and light. "You're true to your brand; hot mess" 

"Finally got you to call me hot" he grins and lightly punches Stephens shoulder. The man's amused huff is just background to the presence of his arm around him. It feels like a weight, a good one, like it's anchoring him to any surface that it can.

When they separate, he goes over to the couch and melts into it. His limbs don't feel attached.

Stephen follows to stand before him yet again. "It was a good performance regardless, you even got me feeling something"

"The sarcasm isn't present when I say I'm shocked"

He huffs the same way and collapses next to him.

"He's probably unaffected. Why does it still have to hurt me?"

Steve is happy with somebody else yet he doesn't even know if he wants the possibility of somebody else, his heart being so wary.

"He clearly isn't, the guilt is what has him so aggressive to any accusation" 

"Why can't he suffer peacefully like me then?" He throws his hands up in defeat. 

"Because he has issues, probably war related" 

"I was never good at helping him with it. Then again he never understood my problems" maybe that was their downfall. They always lived like the troubles engraved in their very souls didn't exist. It was a perfect happiness until they could be suppressed no longer. 

"Maybe because there's no overlap" Stephen makes a good point, Tony doesn't know what war is like and Steve doesn't understand addiction and insecurity. 

"You seem to understand me, is that why?" There's a lot he's yet to learn about the man next to him but they both know addiction and decline and depression and a catastrophic life altering event. 

"I don't understand everything, my addiction was never to the extent of yours and it's been years since I've had sex let alone the kind of sex you like but I try to understand and that's what counts. Just showing effort helps a person feel less alone with themselves I think" 

Internalizing his words makes him want to burst out crying and maybe it's not a good idea but he anchors to Stephen, arms tight around his middle and face hidden in his shoulder. For someone so cold looking he's comfortingly warm. He's safe and he doesn't feel like crying anymore. 

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" He feels Stephens cheek against the top of his head as he returns the embrace, holding him tight like he knows how much he needs it. "You don't have to be strong all the time" 

Maybe soulmates are real, maybe a higher power really did craft Stephen to know him like no one else ever will. Or maybe he was crafted to turn Stephen into a saviour. 

The smell of Chinese wakes him before Stephen shaking his shoulder does. He opens his eyes to see Peter sat on the opposite side of the low table grinning. 

Stephens like a warm bed in the bitter winter and he tries his best not to groan at the loss of him when they go to sit on the floor. At least when they both cross their legs their knees touch. 

"Where is everyone?" He asks as he tucks into his noodles.

"The hotel pool I think. Mr Rhodey asked for you"

"Bless him" 

"Hey what's that?" Stephen points to a bag by Peter.

"I got them on the way, paddles for tomorrow" 

"How many?"

"6. We could do 3 vs 3"

"What us three?" He asks.

"I don't know if I'm going" Stephen says. 

"Why not?"

"I was going to work"

He rolls his eyes. "As your boss I order you to come"

"Dirty trick" Stephen smiles anyway. 

"You have to come, so we can be a team" Peter insists. 

"I mean Peter’s the most athletic person I know, I'm good at everything and you're a giraffe. We're unstoppable" 

"Who are you calling a giraffe?" Stephen swipes one of his prawns.

He captures the fork in between his chopsticks and guides the prawn right into his mouth where it's meant to be. "You" 

______

Just like with airport attire, Stephen doesn't understand beach attire. He looks him from the dress shirt down to the slacks as they approach the beach.

"You don't even own a pair of shorts?" 

"I didn't pack for this"

"It was in the itinerary"

"I wasn't expecting you guys to drag me into it"

"We did no such thing" he slips his hands into his trunk pockets and shows him an innocent grin. They really did not push that hard, just an empty threat and Pete’s persuasive eyes. 

The beach isn't crazy busy, it's a bit too early for that, so they get a nice spot to set up camp. Soon enough a dozen towels, bags, consumables and umbrellas cover the warm sand.

Most people run straight for the water but he stays, sat on his towel watching May cover Pete with sun cream up to his nostrils and Jessica grumble about burning while Luke laughs at her.

When Peter darts off yelling at Thor about some race May stands and pulls off her yellow sundress. Its something out of Baywatch the way she whips her hair around and reveals it's not just her face that's hot.

"Hey buddy close your mouth you might eat a fly" he jumps at Happy's voice and looks up at the stern faced man. 

"Sorry boss"

"Are you two coming?"

When they both say no she walks off with a shrug. 

"Are you crazy Hap? You're going to miss out on- why?" 

"Don't talk like you have made any move at all on your man" 

"Well you miss the problem, he isn't my man" It’s devastating really, that he in fact isn't. 

He shakes his head exasperatedly "You both want him to be" with that he goes to Luke and Jess. 

He looks over to Bruce and Stephen having a chat and tries to imagine Stephen wanting him. He can't. Instead he collapses onto his towel and pouts at the blue sky for a while. 

Until a truckload of water smacks him in the face. He sits up abruptly and spends a stupid amount of time coughing it out of his system and huffing it out of his nose. 

He takes his sunglasses off and stands to come face to face with Nat who's having a good laugh at his expense, a bucket in hand. "What the fuck?" 

"You weren't being any fun" 

"And pissing me off would make me fun?" He wrings the front of his tank top and pushes his hair out of his face to glare better. 

Her shoulders go up. She tries to hide behind the bucket. "Yes?" 

He smacks that green atrocity out of her hands and throws her over his shoulder. Despite her yells of protest and hard punches on his back he unrelentingly continues to the water and once it reaches him mid thigh he tosses her in.

Thor comes to stand next to him as she emerges from the water gasping and throwing her hair back. "Mean"

"She deserved it" he had forgotten that Thor has muscles practically growing out of his belly button and a chest larger any woman he's seen. Why does he have to be surrounded by perfect people?

"Yea I did" Natasha agrees, standing to reveal her equal perfection in a blue bikini with glistening skin. "Got you out here though," she grins.

"You're a dick" 

"That's why you two get along so well" Rhodey says, approaching to reinforce just how surrounded by beautiful people he is. 

Peter then runs up to him, as best he can legs deep in water. He looks like a wet spider. "Hey guys do you wanna play paddle?"

"Oh yea it can be us three against you three" He points at the rest of them. 

"Sure, any chance to beat Tony" Rhodey says.

"Like you do in bed?"

He glares at him."One more of those jokes and I'm out" that said he makes a head start to the sand. Tony laughs to himself. 

"Wait did I just agree to compete with you three? What? That's a terrible idea" he realises once that's over. Thor is Thor and Rhodey is almost too competitive and Natasha can literally do flips. 

"If it makes you feel better I have never played paddle" Thor says as they all follow Rhodes' lead. 

Natasha frowns. "Really? I thought you lived at the beach" 

"Only to surf" 

While Peter hands out paddles Rhodey draws a line in the sand with the dedication of a professional on his features.

"You better be good Strange. I'm not about to lose" 

It turns out that Stephen is pretty good, specifically at deadly overhands that career straight into the sand. 

The game gets serious, everyone's sweating, according to Bruce they're two points behind. Stephen unclasps all his buttons and unfortunately is wearing a tank top under his shirt. Still Tony didn't know collar bones could be so alluring. And his hair, it's mostly over his forehead. He looks like a classy boy band member and it's a dream. 

"We're losing the edge" He exhales. Tony’s overwhelmed by the desire to yank him down and occupy that mouth. 

"We're okay, we have a secret weapon. Peter has more stamina than Nat and Thor put together" 

All goes well, a precision shot from him and a quick intervention by Peter closes the gap. But then he smacks Stephen in the nose in an attempt to hit the ball and they're one behind again. 

"Oh you douche" he rubs his nose while glaring daggers at him. Then he's shoved. 

He shoves him back. "Hey it was an accident" 

"I had it" he shoves him again.

"How was I supposed to know that huh?" He goes to push him back but his wrists are caught and he's tackled onto the sand. 

He doesn't let it happen for long, ramming Stephen and putting him on the sand. He hadn't expected however for him to roll them over again like he weighs nothing. Then there's a hand on his neck, only resting, to make its presence known. Stephens tiger eyes look down at him. "Don't try with me Tony"

He looks down at the wrist before his eyes and smiles. Stephen might have bested him physically but he can be dissuaded psychologically. "You shouldn't do that"

Stephen smirks. "Why? Because you might like it?" 

Nothing could have prepared him for what's happening right before him. He sees dark mischief in Stephens face and the hand on his neck tightens enough to tease his airways. He doesn't know what to do so he stares, and lets out a breath heavier than himself, and wills the space between his legs to calm down.

Maybe the words turned on are written on his forehead or maybe Stephen realises himself but it makes him back off. The sin in his eyes returns to neutral as he helps Tony to his feet. He tries his best not to collapse again as he pats him on the back and returns his paddle. He can't feel below his knees. 

As if nothing happened, Peter retrieves the ball and the six of them reposition. He keeps looking over at Stephen while he's adamant to look straight ahead. God if he had unzipped his fly Tony would have happily taken it right there in the sand in front of anyone near enough to see.

For the exact reason that Tony outlines they end up winning, Pete hitting the winning ball while the rest of them could barely walk. 

They celebrate, make fun of the opposition, and all the while Tony can just see those blue eyes. A tiger hungry for its prey is one way to describe it, one of the many. 

He walks out to the water in hopes to stop feeling like his skin's burning. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost" 

He glances at Nat then back down to the water "I feel that way"

"A hot ghost" 

He sighs. 

"Tony he just choked you out right there in front of all of us. He's perfect for you" 

"I don't think I was ready for that side of him" he'd never really had in-depth fantasies about sex with Stephen but now he can see it all behind his eyelids, clearly. 

"Yea I'm still shocked. Remember when we thought he was a quivering virgin?" She chuckles and laces her fingers behind her head. 

"You should have seen the look in his eyes. Fuck Quentin, I need him" he looks back at their camp and lays eyes on Stephen sat on a towel reading what he recognises is Petes lyric notepad and probably giving him feedback on it. The kids listening intently. 

"You just have to ask" 

"I don't know" he watches seaweed catch on his foot thoughtfully. It sounds like what Happy said earlier, that Stephen wants what he wants. 

"You're supposed to be brave"

"No I- I don't want him to be the next Quent, not when I actually like him" even unbelievably horny as he is now he knows that. 

"He'd date you"

"But then he'll break my heart" He couldn't do it again. It would only be worse. 

She doesn't look impressed. "So you want to die alone?"

He shrugs. "Better than heartbreak if you ask me"

"Some risks are worth it you know" 

_____

After a shower at the hotel they had gone to the venue to prepare for the last show. It's a weird experience once it starts. He's enjoying the set so much but also mourning it, because it'll be the last time. Then again he always mourns the last show, so he gets through it savouring every moment. 

Make God Bleed ends and usually they wave and the stage goes black. This time he calls the whole band to be front to the stage and pulls out his in-ear to address their last audience for the tour. 

"I'll miss this tour a lot, it's been so special for so many reasons and I'll love it despite its not so amazing moments. The reason I'm talking to you though is because I want you to take something away from this tour, and it's the reason why it exists. Don't ever let an attempt to squash you succeed, turn it into gold. Gracias Valencia and good night"

They bow together and the lights go off. 

_____

"Shh guys Tony has a speech" May says with a raised voice to quieten the long table of people finishing their dinner under warm lights and within brick walls.

He stands with his wine glass in hand. "Well it's not a speech but I didn't thank you all at the venue so I want to do it now. Fellow band members I'm proud of you, you've been excellent always and worked well through all the bumps we've hit. And team, we wouldn't be successful without you, I hope you stick with us as long as we last. Thank you, seriously" he makes eye contact with every person as he speaks and leaves Stephen for last, for the moment he raises his glass.

After all if he hadn't turned an attempt to squash him into gold they wouldn't be here at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony:  
> Stephen: I'm sorry did you say choke me daddy?


	8. Rich Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap party resolves more than the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut tag is out to play. Cover your eyes children.

When they get back to New York they scatter like the contents of a ripped marble bag. It always happens after a tour; Clint goes to his fiance, Thor and now Bruce go to Australia, Steve goes wherever Bucky is and Rhodey has more promo work to do for his album. 

He's in Malibu with Peter, since May and Happy wanted alone time to do things Peter insists are the devil's work. He appreciates the company though. 

"I'm never getting in a car with you again" Peter says, eyes not quite in his sockets as he drags his feet into his room. It's his fault really, he's the one that asked what Tony would be doing if he was alone, and ripping up tarmac is the answer.

He laughs and gets to ordering pizza. Food is always the way to win Peter back. 

Living on the edge of the cliff always means the delivery takes an age so he goes over to his piano by the waterfall and stares at it for a bit. Its an impeccable glistening black with a lot of straight edges and a lot of curved ones. It reminds him of someone. 

Smiling, he starts to play the latest song he's learned on the instrument, The Strange Policy.

Something tells him Stephen isn't who he was with Christine, because while before he could peg him to the lyrics word for word now few of them really resonate. Only the ones about a chamber of brilliant beauty waiting to be opened. 

It's open and she was right about it, it's blinding. 

He's halfway through his second run of the melancholy composition when his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

It's as if the music called out to him. "What's up asshole?" 

"I take it you're well" he can hear the smirk in his voice.

They landed in NY only two days ago but he already misses him like it's been weeks. After spending all day every day together for so long it's a shock to the system being apart. 

"Yea I'm alright, just trying to keep Pete alive" 

"I'm shocked he still is" 

"What have you been up to?"

"Do you have to ask?" 

"Work, right" 

"I was calling to tell you Pepper and I sat a meeting with James Barnes" 

He leans forward. "What?" 

"We decided that cutting Steve's bonuses isn't going to fix anything so we told Barnes what happened and gave him options on therapy for Steve"

"And how did he react?"

"He apologised like twelve times, said he wants to apologise to you personally too. I think he'll urge Steve to get help, he seemed determined to do so"

"You made the right call then" Bucky isn't a bad guy, far from it, judging by how crippled by guilt he looks whenever they're in the same room. 

"Well it was all Pepper" 

"She is the best"

"Won't disagree"

He wonders how he can keep him on the phone. "How's your friend? The hungry one"

Laughter blesses his ear. "Still hungry. He also doesn't quite understand why I'm famous online"

He walks over to the waterfall to just stare at the cascading water. "How are you handling it?" 

"Well I'm being offered Instagram brand deals and I don't even have an account so..."

He snorts. "The usual then" 

The intercom starts going off. "That's my pizza"

"Oh I should leave you to it then"

"I guess yea. I'll see you… when's the party? In four days?" He asks while buzzing the pizza guy in. 

"That's right. Remember Pepper is sending a jet to get you in three"

"Yes dad. Take care"

"Please stop calling me that. Bye" the line cuts.

The pizza guy is probably wondering why he's smiling like an idiot when he collects the boxes. 

Just as he opens his mouth to yell for Peter the kid is dashing down the stairs. "I smell food!"

The next evening he gets another call.

"Hey I have good news"

"Shoot"

"The Guardians want to start recording, they have some slots next month, we can get you in the studio"

They spend an extra ten minutes scheduling a meeting in which to make all the decisions and then talk for almost two hours about their first ever gigs and then teenage life in general.

The key moment, the pivotal information he receives in the conversation is just simply said in a sentence;

"My first boyfriend was a psycho too, what's that about?"

Stephen isn't straight, he finally knows it for sure, it feels like such a weight off his shoulders even though it doesn't change much in the moment. He's just happy to watch many barriers fall.

The next day when he and Peter come home from fishing he waits for a call, can't focus on anything but his phone. That doesn't make it come though. Playing video games with Peter gets his mind off it at least.

Another day has the two of them sitting at the cliff edge watching the sun come closer and closer to the sea.

"What do you want to do after this Peter?" 

"Malibu?" 

"No after The Avengers"

He looks back out to the changing sky. "I haven't thought that far"

"I think you should"

He frowns. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I just think we don't have long" Ever since he started developing Endgame he's known it's the end. And there's nothing between it and Infinity.

"You're huge though! The chart-"

"That doesn't always matter" sometimes it’s the very reason for demise. 

The boys quiet for a moment. "So you think Endgame will be the endgame?"

He nods. "If we get that far"

"I'd stick with you then"

"What if I stopped making music? Pete you can do whatever you want in this industry and I'll help you if I need to" he's bigger than their band. 

He laughs. "You know full well Mr Stark that you'll never stop making music" 

______

He spends the first five minutes of the flight to New York staring at his phone where it sits on the table between he and Peter. 

"You're so love sick dad" 

He wakes from him moping to stare at Peter. He must have misheard. "I'm sorry what?" 

"I said you're so love sick dude" he breathes. The nerves give up the lie though. 

Deciding it must have been a slip of the tongue he looks past it. "I am not"

Peter stares at the phone too. The added scrutiny doesn't help it ring. Not that it even would in the air. "He's probably thinking about you too"

"Why hasn't he called then?" He almost snaps. 

"He doesn't always have call first"

"What am I supposed to say if I do? 'Hi Steph Peter and I went fishing and caught a carp the size of his body'?"

"Why not?"

"He probably doesn't care. He's only called me about work stuff" he slides down the leather seat a little.

Peter in turn leans back, the thoughtful expression he wears making him look older. "But then you end up talking about other stuff. Am I wrong?" 

He sighs. Defeat isn't fun. "No" 

"Good now do you wanna watch The Incredibles or Toy Story?" 

They watch The Incredibles and Toy Story and Aladdin in the hours they have. It takes his mind off other things well enough. 

After they touch New York soil he drops Peter off with May and then it's straight to shopping. 

One side of him says it's too much but the one that says Stephen deserves more than a thank you for all he's done makes him buy a new black leather strap Longines release. It just came out, he's unlikely to have it in his collection.

An hour after he gets home there's a call. 

"Hey" he sprawls on the sofa and grins so wide he wouldn't be shocked if Stephen could hear it.

"Hi. Happy tells me you made it back safe"

"I am indeed alive" he suppresses the urge to add dad at the end of the sentence. 

"Good good. Listen Pepper asked me to make a speech at the party and I have a problem"

"Yea?"

"It's boring. I read it to Wong and he fell asleep"

He chuckles, wishing time would reverse so he could fiddle with a telephone cord while he speaks. "He was probably doing it to piss you off"

"Maybe. What should I put in it that's interesting?" 

"You got Peters video from the tour right? Maybe go through it and tell stories about those moments. Or you could say something provocative?" That's always his method. 

"Like a surprise?"

His intercom starts buzzing and he breaks out in a grin once more. That was far too perfect.

"Oh nicely done" he waits impatiently for the elevator doors to open and he isn't grinning at the face he sees. 

"Quentin?" His wrist goes loose as his jaw and only luck keeps him from dropping his phone on the floor. 

"That's my name" He hugs him and really all he feels in the man's arms is confusion. He was so convinced it would be Stephen. 

Stupid of him really. 

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on the tour, and Ratio 1"

"You're not pissed about it?"

"No you did it justice. Can I?" He signals to the couch and Tony nods, leading the way to it. 

"I only just flew in from Malibu your timing is almost scary" he's almost wary. 

"Your Peter Parker is very active on social media. It wasn't a guess. He's great by the way, I would love to talk to him"

That makes his skin prickle. He wants to give Peter the world, but one without the Mysterios. First Wanda and now Quentin, they're definitely the opposition. "He's not for sale but I'll let him know you're a fan" 

"Shame"

He crosses his legs and fixes his visitor with a steady stare, neutral yet piercing. "Why are you really here?"

"I never got an answer backstage. I want to know what you want" 

It's about time he asks; "Why did you post that picture of me?" 

Quentin takes a slow breath before his confession. "You stopped coming"

He can't believe what he's hearing, that Quentin really did such a thing to get him... back?

"Yea because I was busy. You blew it Quentin. How did you think it would pan out?" It's all had the opposite effect, he would have come back eventually if he had done nothing. 

He smiles. It's cunning where it used to be attractive. "I wanted your attention and that worked. I saw you backstage, you didn't want to push me away" a hand rests on his knee and it gradually makes its way up. He watches it and finds that nothing is there. There's no desire for that hand to explore him, he could easily kick him out and sleep peacefully. He's free.

"Stop. We can't do this" he pushes his arm away and glares in hopes that it'll make him get up and leave him be. 

Quentin leans back a little to look Tony up and down and smiles smugly, like he's found an answer to a riddle in the seam of his jeans. "Something else changed your mind. Somebody"

"Can you leave?" He's firmer with his words.

"Strange isn't some good man that's protecting you. He wants you for himself. You can't trust him" 

He wonders if Quentin's always sounded so manipulative or if he was too enslaved to notice. 

"And I can trust you?"

He shrugs. "I'm honest"

"You can't call someone you don't even know a liar"

"You've let him get to you. What do you want?" Again he has a hand on his shoulder, again those eyes watching him intensely. 

They don't shine as brightly as Stephens.

"Hey Tony Stephen said he has your- What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Rhodey, one of three people with the override key into his floor, stands there already in flames at what he's seeing. 

"Hey Rhodes. Just having a chat. How's the album?"

"Don't talk to me like we're buddies" he strides over and all of a sudden Quentins shirt is in his fist. "You're going to get out of here and you're never going to set foot in this tower or near any of us. You're not even going to utter Tony's name. Let's go" 

Tony watches his friend practically drag Quentin into the elevator and just before they're gone he runs up to hold the door.

"Wait what does Stephen have?" 

"Your car keys" 

He steps away from the elevator and frowns as it closes. When did he give Stephen his car keys? Which car even?

"Call me Tony" he hears before the doors are sealed. There's a loud bang afterward and he hopes Rhodey doesn't bust him up too badly. 

All his car keys are hung in the kitchen. None of them are missing. 

He realises then that he didn't hang up the phone when Quentin came. 

He sends Stephen one message. 

[Thank you]

That asshole always has an answer. 

______

It would be a betrayal to his brand if he was ever on time for an event so he strides into the room half an hour after the start time dressed in a black suit and polo ready to do his thing. He used to be much worse, coming at least an hour late to any and everything. Not that time exists when you’re that high.

DJ Shuri is playing and thank god for that. With her at any party, even a semi corporate one, a good time is locked and loaded. 

He weaves through people saying hello to those he knows and smiling to those he doesn't, being sure to move quickly as to not be trapped in a conversation. As he passes the bar though someone takes hold of his sleeve.

“Hi Tony” 

He’s not very surprised by who it is. “Bucky how are you?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something” Ever since that day in Zemos house he hasn’t looked him in the eye. 

“You look like you need a drink” He leads Bucky to the bar. “Two whiskeys, neat. You seem like a whiskey kind of guy”

He smiles at the counter. “Yea that’s a good call”

They get their drinks and focus on them for a while. He’s always liked the look of whiskey, and the way it tastes like punishment before reward. “Hey man I’m sorry people have been bothering you under my name. Maybe Steve was right I shoul-”

“No he wasn't. Those people aren’t your will. I though should apologise for anything out of line Steve did”

“That’s not your will either”

“You’re not wrong but I know he won't apologise, at least not properly” he drinks from his glass and looks at nothing, seemingly conflicted. “Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice with him. I welcomed him and look what it did to you, and your band”

“Buck do you love Steve?”

He nods.

“Well that’s all there is to it. You know I’ve always been thankful for Zemo showing me the video that day and I should give you credit too. Without you I may have stayed with Steve for good and clearly he wasn’t right for me” He broke, on that snowy evening, but he smiles knowing his words ring true. Steve wasn’t his song. 

Bucky chuckles at his glass. “This is the most mature conversation I’ve ever had” 

Too mature he would say. 

“I’m glad you’re going to support Steve in getting help”

He backs down the last of his drink. “He fought so hard to get into the army and during his service he was so respected for his moral compass. The real world broke it, it breaks us all to an extent, and I want him to get it back for him and for all of us”

Excusing Steve's behaviour isn't an option, but preventing it is a hope.

“Well I wish you the best with it. You know where to find me if I’m ever needed” He finishes his own drink and stands as the substance burns down his throat. He didn’t come here for melancholy. 

Finally Bucky looks at him and he never realised he has such light eyes. “Thank you, seriously. And I wish you the best with Strange”

He pauses. “What?”

“Well I heard in the mill you two are dating”

So it’s even a rumour in the industry. If only rumours always turned out to be true. He’s always been so uncertain of what the would do in the event that Stephen wanted him, but after Quentin and the car keys he went to sleep knowing Stephen could save him, fix him, know him like no other. He realised that he’s too valuable to ever push away. 

“Never trust a rumour Buck. Take care yea, and keep an eye on Quentin too, I think he might need an out to whatever pit he’s fallen down”

Its nearby that he sees her, Christine. He's always known she's pretty but he hadn't expected her to be so brilliant she shrouds the people around her in shadow. 

He approaches and touches her shoulder. "Excuse me"

When she turns around her face glows impossibly brighter. "Oh my god. It's so good to meet you!" He's brought in to a hug he hadn't quite expected. She smells like flowers. 

"You too. You're great" He imagined he'd be the fan in their interaction, now he's thrown. 

She smiles sweetly. "That's flattering coming from you"

"I'm glad Stephen brought you. Is Wong here too?" He looks around trying to imagine what Wong might look like. Hopefully not unrealistically beautiful, he feels swamped as it is. 

"Yep. I saw him and Bruce talking by the snacks" 

"Course, Stephen said he's a food enthusiast" 

A hand settles between his shoulders. "I heard my name" Stephen smiles down at him. His rich chocolate voice almost makes him shiver.

Stephen isn't exactly putting space between them either, his side in constant contact with Tony's arm. He'd only have to lift a finger if he was inclined to swipe something from his pocket. 

"Hey how are you?" He hadn't realised how happy he'd be to see him face to face again. 

"Well. Are you all good?" There's an intensity in his stare. He must be asking about yesterday. 

He grins, warming at his concern. "Wonderful, thank you"

The silence that follows is meaningful in a way only the two of them understand. 

"You know Stephen you still haven't told me how you changed" Christine crosses her arms and eyes him expectantly. 

"I serenaded him" he chirps. 

He snorts and his amusement cannot be hidden. "You have got to quit with that Tony"

"So you fixed him?" 

"Funny people usually say I broke him" maybe this is what he was before his accident. Or maybe not, judging by The Strange Policy. 

"I'm not a toaster. This is very objectifying" 

Someone grabs his arm. It's May. "Hey Tony, would you join the old girl for a round?" 

"Of course I would. You two interested?"

"Sur-"

"We'll join you in a minute" Christine interrupts. 

He chooses not to ask, instead nod to them and follow May to the bar.

"A cranberry Malibu and…" she looks to him as they sit. 

"Gin tonic"

"Make the gin double. Thank you"

He raises a brow at that. "Trying to get me drunk are you?" 

"I would never. Did Fury come?" 

"No. We're supposed to be meeting up in two days though" he's never been into parties, much the quiet type. 

"Thanks for taking Peter to Malibu with you. He says he had a blast"

"I'm glad. It was a nice break" he says, smiling at the bartender when he receives his drink. 

She smiles deviously. "He also said you spoke to Stephen on the phone a lot"

He takes a generous gulp of the drink. "Three times. How's Happy?"

She smiles against the rim of her glass. "Adorable as always"

"When has he ever been adorable?" He's known the guy for almost ten years and has never seen such a thing. 

"It's his seriousness that makes him adorable"

"Bizarre"

They're just finishing their drinks when Christine comes to sit at his other side with a big smile. "Hey"

"Hi. Where's Stephen?" He looks over her shoulder and there's no beautiful six foot man to be seen.

"Miss Potts grabbed him"

"I haven't introduced you two have I?" He points between her and May. 

"We spoke before you got here," May says. 

"Oh awesome. So Christie what have you been working on recently?" 

"Nothing music wise. Just the movie I was voice acting in. It's coming out soon, so I'll be on a press tour for a while. What about you? What's next?"

"We're working towards a new album. It's a leap but it's looking good"

"Your glass is empty" she notices. 

"It is. I think I'll get a martini what are you feeling?" 

"Two martinis please"

"Make mine dry" he adds. 

"I can't wait for the next music video shoots" May says, rubbing her hands together.

The music dies down to background and the three of them turn to watch Stephen walk into the curved stage at the front and stop in front of the mic stand. He's surprised for a moment that he doesn't have any notes in hand considering how he was lost on his speech just yesterday then remembers something he said about a photographic memory. 

A light slowly turns on above him, soft and warm. He's reminded, watching Stephen stand tall in a black suit and tie that shimmer slightly in the light, that he's perfect. He's broad shoulders and a slim waist and a lot of leg. He's glorious.

"Hi. For those of you I haven't met I'm the manager, Stephen Strange. I'm very proud of my title, happy in my job, but the first time I was offered it I turned away. Pepper herself came to me with pizza in one hand and wine in the other. I knew what she wanted, but we got to know each other anyway. The first day she said she wanted to hire me. I said no. The second night she brought Thai. She said she wanted me to manage The Avengers. That changed things. What I'm trying to say is thank you Pepper for not giving up on me"

It's a strange start, it sounds choppy and things don't really make sense. It's no question he's just hiding things; his reluctance, his sway to accept. He suspects it has to do with what he said Nick Fury told him, and his liking for the Futurist. 

But why he did deny the first offer? As far as Tony's aware he had been unemployed for 2 years and likely struggling having lost his ability to play. 

"It's not just Paper I must acknowledge. Thank you legal department, I'd be lost without you. And Christine, you got me here. Thanks Happy for keeping us all alive. Thank you designers, stylists, choreographers and anyone else that worked behind the scenes. Thank you Avengers for being talented enough to make these tours as big as they are and lastly thank you Tony for teaching me that it's not about me, it's about the music."

Stephen makes eye contact across the room and he raises his glass to him, feeling warm inside at the acknowledgement.

He continues on with that god damn attractive smirk of his; “Now we need to thank Quentin Beck for making us so much money. Each venue sold out within the hour and t-”

“Hey Tony” May’s nudge takes him away from Stephens numbers talk, “Wouldn’t it be really funny if you interrupted Stephens speech?”

“Not really that sounds rude. What would I do anyway?” He finishes his drinks and figures he’s probably had enough if he doesn’t want to get silly. 

She shrugs. “Give him a lap dance or something”

He snorts at the thought. “This is a business party not Vegas” 

“It would be a nice thank you” Christine says.

“Surely you wouldn't want to see that?” Regardless of the time that’s passed he wouldn't want to see Buck give Steve a lap dance. Mainly because the thought of it visually is traumatic. 

“C’mon it’d be hilarious”

He pictures getting up on stage with a chair and pushing Stephen into it. The look of bewilderment he imagines on the mans face does make him smile admittedly.

Heck, he’s still somewhat young, he might as well. 

“Hey miss pour me a shot of liquid courage”

“When have you ever needed that?” May asks as he backs sharp tequila. 

“Have you seen Stephen? I definitely need it” with that he places the little glass on the bar and slides through the crowd to Shuri. They share her handshake; two fists crossed over each other on either shoulder, and he gets to it. 

“Hey I’m going to go up there and give Strange a lap dance”, he can’t believe what’s coming out of his mouth, it’s like being back before the band formed. “I need a song, start it half way I’m not young anymore”

Her grin is so wide anyone would thing she’s been waiting her whole life for this opportunity. “You want it?”

“Let’s do it” Glad the song is chosen, they clasp hands and he ventures on to the second task, still shocked he let the girls talk him into it. 

There’s a corner in the hall with round tables and he swipes the closest chair. It makes it difficult to navigate through the crowd and when he gets closer to the stage he can hear Stephen losing concentration on what he’s saying, probably as confused as everyone else is. 

By the time he's up the three steps Stephens stopped speaking completely to frown at him as he places the chair behind him and stands at his side.

He throws an arm around his shoulders and leans into the mic, having to grab on to it for support when the alcohol speaks out to him. “Hi. As much as Stephen credits our success to others we couldn't have done it without him, he’s the best manager I’ve had the pleasure of working with. So, right here for all of you to enjoy, I am going to give him a lap dance!”

If the room wasn't already quiet it goes quieter. 

Stephen pulls him away from the mic, “How much did you drink?” Those crystal eyes examine him intently. It makes him warm. 

Between the mic in front and the chair behind they’re pressed very close together, Tony with his arms against Stephens chest. He finds there that he would absolutely love to grind on him for a minute or two. “Really not a lot at all”

Stephen slips his trembling hands down to his elbows, stern in expression. “Then you should know you can’t do this” 

As if she knew the plan was about to be a bust Shuri blasts out Pony and it’s enough to throw Stephen and let Tony push him into sitting. He discards his blazer on the floor and when he straddles the chair Stephen puts both hands on his stomach to stop him. 

“Tony” The warning in his tone and eyes only makes him want to do it more. And when he takes Stephens wrists and easily moves his hands to hold his waist he knows Stephen isn’t warning him because he doesn't want it, it’s something else.

The song continues on and he catches up with it, rolling his hips and smirking at the face below him. The girls were right, he would be laughing at how overwhelmed and confused he is if he wasn't so into it. 

He slides off and uses the second it takes to round the chair to take a deep breath and press on. Stopping behind him, he slides his hands down Stephens chest and bends at the waist until his lips are next to his ear, “Thank you for all your hard work Mr Strange” He whispers, probably too lewdly. 

The second his longest fingers touch Stephens belt he retracts his hands and returns to his lap. Quickly he notices something he couldn't feel before and exhales against Stephens neck in surprise. He shouldn't be really, it’s the expected outcome when one gets a lapdance, but he’s overwhelmed with the idea of biting his neck and feeling that semi in his pristine slacks and has to wonder if their audience can see him bursting into flames.

It feels too soon when the music starts to fade out. They stare at each other like it’s just them in a room. He can’t get a read on Stephen, his face is completely set and while his pupils are wide his eyes aren't exactly warm. 

Once Shuri's moves on to another song he climbs off and offers Stephen a hand up. He takes it but is quick to turn away, pick up the chair, and walk off stage with it. Tony meets Mays eyes across the room and hopes she understands that that was probably a terrible idea. 

When he picks up his blazer and hops off the front of the stage he messily lands in front of Pepper. She doesn’t look like she enjoyed it at all.

“That was cheap Tony”

“What do you mean? He wasn’t opposed to it” looking back he knows he should have asked him straight on. He needs to quit drinking, and being himself while he’s at it. 

She places a hand on his shoulder and smiles sadly. “Of course he wasn’t” She’s gone before he can ask what the hell she’s on about.

“Tony! That was awesome” Natasha hugs him tight. “Extreme? Yes. But you have it in the bag”

He doesn't feel like he's in the moment with her. “I don’t know. He just walked off”

“Yea probably to jerk off in his office. This might be the push you two needed” 

He doesn't know what to think. Pepper is unrivalled in decision making and clearly she believes he made the wrong one yet there's no one better than Nat at reading the room. And here they are giving him two completely different reactions. 

Every minute of the party that passes has him feeling worse and worse until he’s on the verge of having a breakdown if he doesn't at least see Stephen. It’s been almost an hour and a half. 

“Tony it’s fine, he probably just felt awkward in front of everyone” Christine insists as he nurses a tall glass of water and watches only the wood of the surface underneath it.

“You know what, I’m gonna go find him” he hears her chair scrape.

He takes hold of her slim wrist and checks his watch. “Don’t bother I’m going to leave in a bit”

She takes off anyway. He’s happy to drink his water alone and ponder why he’s such an idiot. He had thought of it as a bit of fun but how will he work with Stephen comfortably after that? Worst of all, what if they lose their friendship? He couldn't bear that, not when they have such good harmony. 

He stays long enough to empty his glass and heads for the exit, stepping out into a hall with white light and lower temperature. He forgot his blazer at the bar. 

He’s not alone though, Bruce is standing by the elevators. 

“What brings you out here?”

“Nothing, I just needed air. Where are you going?” He's a little fidgety, playing with the end of his plaid shirt. 

He points up. “Casa”

“You never leave parties early”

“This one is a bust” He pushes the button to call for the elevator, trying not to think about the reason it's a bust. 

“If it helps I don't think he’s mad at you”

“We’ll see soon enough”

Bruce gets a text and glances at it before putting his phone in his pocket. “When will I see you next?”

He shrugs. “I don't know, whenever you need me”

“Um, well, until then” he hurries off. 

Tony’s smile at the odd little man freezes on his face when a tall figure slips into the elevator just before it closes. It’s him. 

“Hey where did you go?” He asks as he pushes for his floor, knowing he couldn’t just stand in silence. The fingerprint panel lights up and he lets it read his print and authorise his entry. 

“What floor?”

All of a sudden he’s crowded into the corner of the small box and the way Stephens looking down at him is intimidating. He was intimidated by him when they first met but this isn’t the same, because Stephens eyes aren't cruel they’re feral. 

“Tell me I’m not reading it wrong”

He doesn't have to ask what he’s talking about. His reply comes out quiet. “You're not” 

There’s not a moment of hesitation, Stephen takes him by the nape and pushes their lips together. Tony feels himself disintegrating from the feet up and grabs onto him as to not disappear completely. He doesn't want to disappear, not when he’s really kissing Stephen and it’s soft and warm and perfect.

The temperature diles up very quickly, Stephen pushes harder against him and slips his tongue into his mouth. It’s kissing but it’s such an intense pleasure even Tony’s hands are shaking. Stephens hand drags down his ribs, over his waist, and grabs on to his ass like he’s always owned it. He has truly.

He sighs into his mouth and curls a leg behind Stephen to bring him as close as he can get. Then he digs his fingers into his back to not burst from the reality that he’s actually making out with Stephen Strange in an elevator. 

The doors open and he’s shoved into his living room. 

“I’m so mad at you” Stephen growls, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him again, somehow with more conviction than before. 

“That’s not really what I’m getting from this” He breathes when they part. The sound of Stephens voice, his obvious want, the manhandling, it all has him stiff as ever in his slacks. 

Stephen’s lips ghost over his jaw, “What you did at the party. You have no idea how much I wanted to-” He pulls Tony’s earlobe with his teeth and smashes their hips together all in one go and he gasps out a moan. 

“And then you whispered into my ear. God I don’t know how you do it” He whispers to him. That gruff edge to his deep voice makes Tony shiver all over. 

He didn’t even notice they were moving until something digs into his lower back, the kitchen counter. 

“It had the desired effect then” He throws his arms around Stephens neck and reaches up to pull his full lip with his teeth.

He smiles. “You’re cunning” Then his chin’s gripped in a shaky hand and he’s lead into another kiss hotter than the height of summer and depths of hell. Just Stephens tongue in his mouth, moving against his own, is enough to lock his knees. 

Stephen hauls him onto the counter and takes in every bit of him with such hunger in his gaze he wants to beg to be eaten. God he’s so happy this is Stephen sexually, an absolute predator. He couldn't ask for better. 

The hunger is gone for a second when Stephen brushes his fingers on the edge of his polo, “Can I take this off?”

It’s asked so delicately he has to bite his lip to keep the emotion down. Stephen knows he’s self conscious about his scars. Nobody else asked him for permission. Of course he nods and lets his top be pulled over his shoulders and forgotten somewhere on the floor. 

“What were you thinking when you saw me at the shoot? You were staring” He murmurs, watching Stephen pass his fingers over the scar on his chest, light and puckered from age. He looks appreciative somehow. It makes him smile.

He smiles too. “I thought you were fit, had a mini identity crisis about it” He steps between his legs and kisses down his neck, thoroughly sucking on the base. Tony swallows laughter.

He knows by the time Stephen latches off it’s going to leave a mark and doesn't mind in the slightest. He’s also happy to be roughly pulled off the counter and into his arms. Stephens hands burn the backs of his things where they hold him up.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

He slips Stephens tie from in between them and tugs it lightly, smiling at how different the situation is from the last time he took hold of one. “Wouldn't you like to know?” 

“Would you rather I fucked you on the floor?” He doesn't look like he’s kidding. Tony didn't think he could get any harder. 

“I definitely like it when you swear”

Stephen smirks. “Then I won’t stop” 

When they reach the entrance to his room Stephen puts him down and follows him in. It’s not even a second before the man is all over him again, embracing him from behind and kissing his way up his neck once more. He drops his head on Stephens shoulder and while he can’t see he can feel him slowly unfastening his belt and working his fly open. He coils up as a hand dips into his underwear and the minute long fingers touch his cock he groans involuntarily and has to be held against Stephen to not fall to his knees or arch his back until it snaps. 

Pretty quickly he needs a break. He’s going to truly set on fire any second. So he pulls Stephens hand out of his boxers and turns to face him before sinking to his knees. He doesn’t do anything, just look up at Stephen, but he’s already swearing. He can’t wait to see his reaction when he’s stuffed to the throat with his dick. 

He takes his time with his belt and pants and when he finally pulls his boxers down he’s happy with what he’s working with. He knows straight away he wants to tease him so his fist move is licking up the sides and occasionally the tip until Stephens withering and his face shines slightly with sweat. 

“Tony I swear to fucking g-” He makes Stephen swallow his words when he takes him all in his mouth. He groans and curls forward as he slides back up to the tip and puts all his experience and skills to good use to push Stephen until he looks like he might fall apart.

“Shit, fuck, stop. Stop” He laces his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulls off.

“Just give me one second to calm down or this’ll be over too soon” He exhales, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. He takes the opportunity to get his shoes and pants off. 

Something occurs to him then, cutting through the haze of arousal. “Bruce was stalling me at the elevator”

Stephen nods, “We figured if you got upstairs you might not let me up” 

“If you had said it was to do this I would have” He takes his shoes and slacks off as well. 

He smirks over at him. His hairs out of it’s neat poise, cheeks flushed, and he’ll never stop being amazed at how stunning he is. “You know I’m not that forward”

“Really? You’ve been very forward I think. I love it” He gets up and crowds Stephen until he has him laying back on the bed to cage him in and undo his tie. 

“You’ve made me desperate” 

He sits up so Tony can slide his shirt and blazer off his shoulders. Contrastingly to Tony’s, Stephens torso is completely unblemished. He’s all smooth pale skin. Tony can’t wait to etch scratch marks into his back and love bites from neck to waist. 

Before he can even touch him though he's thrown onto the bed and watches Stephen settle between his legs and lower until they’re kissing again. It’s a lot dirtier than before, tongues sliding and hips rutting like two horny teens. Stephen certainly makes him feel like a horny teen, even hornier than he was back then.

“Do you have anything?”

He points at the night stand, “Bottom draw” 

“Oh you have a nice collection” he must be talking about the toys flung in there. 

“Another time cowboy” 

He repositions with lube and a condom and pops the cap. Tony watches him tip it to his fingers with badly contained excitement and when he stops short of actually pouring any he can’t conceal confusion. “Listen, um, this isn’t going to rock your world. My fingers won't do well with it” 

“Have you done it since the accident?”

“No” Clouds hover over Stephen and he desperately wants them to clear. 

“Do you want to try? If It hurts I’ll take over”

“Okay” He seems to dispel, going back to squeezing the liquid on his fingers. 

“And you have to tell me, no more hiding it yea?”

“Got it” Stephen kisses his nose and it’s the cutest thing he’s experienced in his entire life. His heart swells. 

It goes alright in the end, in fact Tony’s still having his world beyond rocked as he’s diligently fingered until he’s lost all awareness of the world around him and is probably drooling as he whimpers at the burst of sensation from every drag of curled fingers.

“I like you like this” He hears Stephen whisper. Even if he had a smart remark he wouldn't be able to get it in edgways of panting and moaning so he doesn’t bother. “I think you’re ready now” 

Everything's muted, he just lies in wait and awakens when hands spread his things.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Stephen says, “Don’t hide it”

The second his head breaches Tony gasps and the further it goes in the more he arches his back off the sheets. He bunches his fists in the fabric and prays to god he’ll survive this just so he can do it again and again. 

The pace starts slow, with soft whining and Stephen mouthing his neck and collar bones as he rocks into him. His eyes are open but he can’t really see anything, so focused on the ecstasy of having Stephen and having him like this. 

He stops suddenly and Tony’s about to wail like a baby if that does change. He involuntarily clenches and Stephen grunts. 

“We’re turning, you on top”

He frowns. “I don’t really do that” He lives to be controlled and unravelled, not to control his own unravelling. 

“Humour me” 

They change position and Tony lowers into his lap, it’s foreign but Stephen helps, starting to buck up into him slow enough that he has no choice but to control it himself, bouncing himself silly once more, murmuring Stephens name in cut off sections and holding him close against him as if he might fly away with the wind like a blossom petal. 

They stay that way for a while and Tony does like it but it’s not what he needs to fall over the edge so he returns to his prior position and bears himself for Stephen to push back in. 

His speed increases until the headboard starts bumping against the wall underneath the sound of Tony moaning sinfully loud and calling a mixture of swear words and Stephens name and things that’ll never see the English dictionary. Stephens hips snap and become more erratic. It’s then that he takes Tony in hand. His grip understandably isn’t as tight as it could be ideally but Tony climaxes soon after anyway, clawing at Stephens back and seeing nothing but white. Stephen comes soon after and rides it out, his body twitching before he slides out and flops down next to him with a huff. 

Then he looks over at him and smiles brilliantly, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”

He’s blushing up to his hairline and grinning up to his ears and couldn't care less. His heart has never felt so full. “Could I interest you in a mirror?”

“Lame” Stephen snorts, getting up with a groan to discard the condom and splash water on his face in the en suite. He’s definitely the most beautiful thing there is. Especially pink and sweating with unruly hair.

He returns and they both get in bed. Tony cuddles up to Stephen immediately, resting his head on his shoulder and tangling their legs. He’s hot to the touch and smells like the usual tea and sheets with the added topping of sex. He nuzzles right into it.

When his head starts to clear and he reviews things a surprised laugh leaves him. “I can’t believe your ex girlfriend set us up” 

“Huh?”

“Her and May were the ones that put the idea in my head to interrupt you on stage, it was all for this to happen. They’re smart” 

“Well can't be mad at that, I’m happy it lead me here” He feels a kiss on the top of his head and definitely agrees.

________________

He wakes very warm and feeling a soft rumble beneath his ear. The sound of Stephens voice reminds him of the night before and puts a giddy smile on his face. Life is finally on his side, there’s nowhere he’d rather be. 

“And what charity is the auction for?... alright, but are we selling it all? Shouldn’t we keep one or two things?... Tony and I’ll come look at them later. See you” Tony peers up at him as he hangs up and drops his phone on the bed. They make eye contact and the sun outside feels like it’s brighter. 

He twists around and props himself on an elbow to look at him properly. “You couldn't stop working for one second?”

He holds his hands up. “They called me, I’m innocent” 

“Well then I’ll have to be forgiven” He drops a kiss on Stephens shoulder. 

“What do I get in exchange for forgiveness?” Tony acknowledges the suggestive look on his face but decides to save the morning blowjob when he has a different gift. 

“There’s a black box in the top drawer of the night stand”

“Better not be a buttplug” He says under his breath, stretching over to retrieve said box. When he opens it he recoils and closes it again like he’s just opened a coffin with a decaying body in it. “No. Tony no”

“Tony yes”

“This is expensive” he waves the watch box.

“No, expensive is this towers utility bills, which I own, all 90+ floors”

He rolls his eyes. “I can’t accept this just because you’re rich”

“If you don’t keep it you’re fired”

He groans but opens the box again to really look at the watch. Tony can tell he likes it. “This is not a healthy dynamic” 

The word dynamic has him grinding to a halt. Dynamic. What dynamic do they have? Does Stephen see this as friends who fuck? Has he messed up already? Has he fallen into the one trap he was trying to avoid?

“Are you alright Tony?”

The worst thing is that if Stephen did see it that way he wouldn't be able to turn away, there’s no way. But he would always yearn for what he’s missing; dates, taking care of each other, chaste kisses. 

“Hey. You look like you’re freaking out” his fingers caress the hair at the back of his neck and it calms him slightly. 

“I’m fine”

“I’m not moving until you tell me”

“But you will after? Do you need to be somewhere?”

He searches his eyes a moment. “You think I’m going to leave here and never speak of this again? Is that it?”

“No- I… you know that I sleep around and this was quite spontaneous and we haven't talked about our feelings and we hadn’t done anything before a-”

“While I have nothing against your life style I don't sleep with anyone I’m not serious about” He interrupts. 

His brain stops rattling in his skull and it’s quiet. “So you… actually like me?”

“Of course I do idiot, you had me the minute you started playing Antimony in London”

He rolls onto his back and puffs out the tension within him. “Thank fuck” 

Stephen props himself up on his side to look at him. “I hope it’s the same for you. I want to be your… whatever, we don’t have to define it now”

When he pulls Stephen down into a kiss he figures it’s answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's it. It always feels like such an end of an era when a fic is done. I've gotten my favourite comments on this story and that's what makes me enjoy all this so much. Thank you.
> 
> Make sure you're subscribed and or follow me on tumblr @wifeofstark so you know when my new fic is coming (probably in the next two or three weeks) I'm real excited for the next ride with you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Drop a comment x  
> Next upload coming within a week


End file.
